Train Wreck
by Xunxin
Summary: A Train derails on it's way to Tokyo with Eiri and Shuichi inside. As they try to find their way to each other, some strange people get in the way, trying to keep them apart. But when Eiri gets hurt what will Shuichi do? COMPLETE :
1. Disaster

This is my second fanfic story for Gravitation. The first is on AFF and so is this.Hope everyone likes it. I came up with it by watching the news one day in the morning before class. The news reporter said a train in Tokyo derailed and I got my idea.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. It belongs to the infamous Maki Murakami.

If you've read my other story you'll know by now that "word" speech, and 'word' thoughts.

**Summary:** Bad Luck is on a 3 month tour of Japan. Eiri has traveled with the band for most of the tour but has to leave during the (3rd) last month to begin his book signing tour in Narita. The band is currently in Osaka and after one last concert there, they have to travel to Kyoto. But when Eiri leaves on the train to head out to Tokyo then Narita, the train derails.

**Background:** This takes place a one year after the anime episodes. K has left as manager, no longer needed. Suguru Fujisaki has taken the place of manager as well as being the keyboardist. Sakano is still around as producer. Eiri and Shuichi are, of course, still together. Hiro and Ayaka are, amazingly, still together. Tohma and Mika just had a kid. Ryuichi moved to Kyoto to live with Tatsuha. And Nittle Grasper has officially retired after Bad Luck managed to completely overpower them on the charts and fan wise.

"**Train Wreck**"

Chapter 1: Disaster

**+Friday night just before midnight+**

The train left Osaka about an hour ago and was now headed for Tokyo and then on to Narita. The train entered a beautiful country side with hills and a mountain on the right of the train and a sweeping valley on the left. The stars were bright and the moon was full with not a cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze was blowing through the air.

Throughout the train people were sitting in their seats, either, eating, drinking, reading, talking or just sleeping. Eiri sat in his seat in the back of the first car of passengers typing on his laptop, keeping awake with strong, black coffee.

The train with its five cars, came upon a curve in the tracks a ways up. The conductor slowed the train before coming to the curve and began to make the turn. When the train was halfway through the turn the train suddenly lurched forward and the train started to speed up. The conductor quickly tried to slow the train down without success. Panicking, he tried to shut down the train altogether, pressing every button but nothing responded. Then the console blew, blowing smoke and sparks in his face. Trying to reach the speaker to make an announcement to the passengers, the train began to speed up even more. The conductor lost his balance and fell backwards, smacking his head against the wall.

Going too fast to completely make the turn, the train flew off the tracks, de-railing. All that was heard from inside the train was everyone screaming and the sound of plates smashing, luggage falling and flung all around. No longer able to balance, the train started to fall to its right, against the side of the hill/mountain with an earth shattering crash. In reaction the mountain shook and rocks and boulders were unsettled, falling down the steep hill side at a fast rate. They crashed into the train smashing in windows and denting the metal frame inwards. More screams were heard as people inside got injured by the flying glass and others crushed by the boulders flattening the sides. Then the biggest boulder began to fall. It came down the hill at such a fast pace and fell onto the front car where the console and conductor lay. It flattened that and half of the first passenger car with a screech of metal. All the screaming stopped.

When all the dust and pebbles finally settled, the train was in ruin. And worst of all not a sound was heard from inside.

**+The night before the accident+**

**+Thursday night around 10 pm+**

"Eiri, do you really have to leave tomorrow afternoon? Why can't you stay 'til after the concert?" Shuichi whined from the hotel bed.

Eiri, who had just gotten out of the shower in the bathroom, yelled back, "Yes, baka, I have to leave. If I stay it'll just make it harder. Besides," Eiri paused as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. "You'll get distracted by me when you need to be getting ready for your concert." Eiri toweled off his hair with a towel and dropped it to the floor along with the one that was around his waist.

"Please Eiri? You can always take the midnight train instead of the five o'clock one. You'll still get there with plenty of time and your tour doesn't start until Saturday around 2 pm. Please?" Shuichi pouted and pleaded.

Eiri sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Shuichi. Shuichi had his legs crossed and was looking down at his feet while fiddling with his hands. Eiri reached over and lifted Shu's head with his fingers and looked right into his captivating amethyst eyes. Eiri wiped at a tear about to fall and kissed Shuichi lightly on the forehead. "I know that, but I need to get some work done."

Shuichi sniffled and threw his arms around Eiri's neck. Eiri rested his head against Shu's and held him close on the small of his back and the back of his head, smoothing down his rumpled hair. "I don't want you to go." Shuichi quietly sobbed out.

"Shh." Eiri pulled back and softly kissed Shuichi on the lips. "You need to get to sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow. There's stuff that needs to be done before the concert starts and you need your energy." Eiri brought Shuichi down with him, lying on the bed facing each other. Shuichi snuggled close to Eiri, inhaling his scent and falling asleep in his arms.

**+Friday Morning around 10 am+**

The sun shone in through the hotel windows and onto Eiri's face, awakening him from sleep. He turned to look at the clock which read 10:05 and turned back around to look at Shuichi. The sun grazed along Shuichi's body making it seem as if he was glowing. The blanket was resting just below his elbow, his pink hair framing his face. 'He looks like a beautiful angelic angel.' Eiri thought as he skimmed his fingers down Shu's arm. Shuichi shivered in reaction and snuggled in closer.

Eiri brushed some hairs aside from Shuichi's face with the tips of his fingers. When Shu smiled in response, Eiri leaned forward to kiss Shuichi on the forehead. He pulled back and got up from the bed careful not to disturb his partner. Walking over to his suitcase, Eiri pulled out a pair of tan colored pants and a light blue, thin cashmere sweater. Putting them on, he brushed his hair and grabbed his wallet and sunglasses, along with the room key, and went out the door.

By the time Eiri got back to the hotel room, Shuichi was just coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Shuichi looked up and smiled when he meet Eiri's face. "Good morning Eiri." Then walked over to his suitcase and picked out some clothes. Shuichi put on a pair of white pants and a light pink shirt. As he started to button the front, Eiri walked over to him and did it for him, lightly brushing his fingers against Shu's chest in the process.

"Where were you?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"I went for a walk and bought some pastries from the store down the street." Eiri said pointing to the bag that he sat down on the table by the door.

"Oh. Um Eiri? So…" Shuichi said cautiously.

"I'll stay until after the concert tonight and take the midnight train to Tokyo. Then I'll go home, repack and drive to Narita." Eiri answered simply.

Shuichi looked up with a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Really?" When Eiri nodded, Shuichi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck, holding him tight. "Thank you so much Eiri. I love you."

Eiri held him back and then let go, walking over to get the bag of pastries. "You better eat, though."

Shuichi nodded happily and took his pastry from Eiri and sat back down on the bed. "So after tonight we have a week off but we have to go to Kyoto. For some reason, Fujisaki wants to leave tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow. He's good at what he does but sometimes he can be a pest. I swear he wants us to wear ourselves out just so that he can complain some more." Shuichi went on and Eiri just shook his head.

**+Around 5pm+**

The concert starts at 7pm and Eiri was in the hotel room packing while Shuichi was at the concert hall preparing. At least he was supposed to be anyway, when he walked in through the door to their hotel room. Eiri looked up from his suitcase. "What are you doing here? You have a concert to prepare for don't you?"

Shuichi walked over to the bed and sat down on it with an angry expression. "I told them I was going to go with you to Tokyo and then Narita while I have off and that I'll be back by time the next concert starts in Kyoto. But what did Fujisaki do? He told me that I couldn't go. That I would get distracted and might not come back like I'm supposed to. I told if he was that concerned about it then he could come and get me. But do you know what he told me? He said, 'I'm not babysitting you.' Well who asked him to? Then I tried to help out with preparations and I get yelled at. They tell me they don't want me to break anything because at the last concert the lights broke at the last minute and they blamed it on me. Well it wasn't my fault. Aaaaaaaah!" Shuichi yelled.

Shuichi has a point, Eiri realized. For the past half year, Shuichi had actually been on time to work and everything else. 'Besides, it's not like I'm going to keep him there with me when he has a concert to do. No matter how much I might want him to stay.' As for that incident at the last concert, Ryuichi had shown up because Tatsuha was out of town. He had jumped on Shuichi to give him a hug and ended up pulling on a cord that his foot got caught on, in the process. The result was that the light cord got shredded and wouldn't work. Everyone had blamed it on Shuichi when it was Ryuichi who got caught up in it. Even Hiro blamed him but it definitely wasn't his fault. No one ever seems to get mad at that psycho idiot.

Eiri set aside his suitcase and walked over in front of Shuichi. He took Shuichi's head into his hands and brought it up to his, kissing him lightly on the lips. Eiri then pulled back to look into Shuichi's lust filled eyes and feeling himself getting hard, gave Shuichi a deep searching kiss. Shuichi kissed back and parted his lips letting Eiri slip his tongue inside. Shuichi moaned in response to Eiri exploring the wet cavern of his mouth with his tongue, touching every crevice.

Without breaking the kiss Eiri brought Shuichi further up on the bed and laid him down on his back. He pulled back briefly, whispering, "I know what'll make you feel better." Shuichi smiled, wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck as Eiri's hands roamed over his body and down to his groin, lightly scratching the clothes covering it. Shuichi shivered and moaned in reaction, calling out Eiri's name as he threw his head back.

Eiri brought his hands back up and started kissing at Shuichi's exposed neck, sucking gently at his collar bone and leaving a mark. He continued down, unbuttoning Shuichi's shirt in the process and spreading it wide. Eiri let his hands roam over Shuichi's chest and bent down to suck at his nipple, gently pulling. Shuichi cried out and moved his hands into Eiri's hair, bringing his legs around his waist and rubbing their erections together. Eiri moaned, still sucking on Shu's nipple. Shuichi cried out in pleasure at the vibration.

After giving Shuichi's other nipple the same treatment, Eiri came back up to kiss Shuichi deeply on the lips, pulling and biting at his bottom lip. With his hands Eiri reached between them and unzipped Shuichi's pants. Shu let his legs fall back to the bed and Eiri broke the kiss in order to pull off Shu's pants and underwear. Shuichi watched Eiri has he flung the pants some where behind him and came back up to nuzzle his groin. Eiri then took Shuichi's length into his mouth, an inch at a time. Shuichi jerked his hips once when Eiri had him completely in his mouth and arched his back as Eiri began to move Shu's length around along his tongue. Eiri continued to suck and used his hand to caress Shu's balls. Shuichi clutched at Eiri's hair, moaning and squirming. Suddenly he cried out as he came in Eiri's mouth. Eiri drank it all down and pulling away, licked at the tip of Shu's length and came back up to Shuichi to kiss him on the lips, shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Shuichi kissed back hungrily and moved his hands to unbutton Eiri's pants. With the zipper undone, Shuichi slipped his hand in under the constrictive underwear and grabbed Eiri's length, lightly squeezing, massaging the length. Eiri moaned into Shuichi's mouth. When Shuichi took his hand out, Eiri moved off the bed to remove his pants along with his underwear and pull off his sweater. Waiting, Shuichi sat up to unbutton his shirt and throw it off to the side.

Eiri climbed back on the bed and Shuichi lied back down against the comforter. With the lube already in hand, Eiri bent Shuichi's knees and spread his legs open. Moving between Shu's legs, Eiri spread some lube on his fingers slipped his fingers inside Shuichi preparing him. Shuichi gripped the covers on either side of him and cried out. When Eiri removed his fingers, Shuichi made a sound of disappointment but it was short lived as Eiri quickly replaced his fingers with his length. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Eiri's waist in order to allow Eiri to go in deeper and as they moved together, finding a rhythm, it didn't take them long to cum. They both threw their heads back and yelled out in pleasure.

Eiri pulled out and lay back on the bed next to Shuichi. Shuichi turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist, holding him close. Sighing he said quietly, "Thanks Eiri." Eiri held him and gently tightened his arms briefly.

An hour later, Shuichi was in his dressing room getting ready for the concert. The wardrobe people put him in tight leather shorts that were a deep purple and a wide black belt with knee high white boots. He wore a tight black half shirt and a purple chocker with white gloves and a long white vest. By the time he came into the lounge where Eiri sat on a couch all the others were there preparing. Hiro sat tuning his guitar in long black pants and a deep purple sleeveless shirt with white ankle boots and a white coat with mesh sleeves. Fujisaki sat stretching his fingers in a pair of deep purple pants with a white belt and a black shirt. He had on a white chocker and white shoes.

Eiri looked up when Shuichi came into the room and let a small smile grace his lips. Shuichi smiled brightly and walked over to sit in Eiri's lap, straddling his legs. Eiri noticed Shuichi didn't have any of that stuff in his hair for a change.

"I convinced them to leave it out." Shuichi said answering the unspoken question.

Eiri ran his fingers thru Shu's hair and Shuichi laid his head against Eiri's shoulder as Eiri wrapped his arms around Shu's back.

**+During the concert+**

Eiri stood off the side of the stage watching Shuichi sing and danced around stage, trying not to drool.

**After the concert+**

Exhausted, Shuichi changed clothes in his dressing room and met Eiri out in the lounge. As they rode home, Eiri noticed that Shuichi was unnaturally happy, considering the fact that Eiri was leaving as soon as they got back to the hotel.

Finally back up in their hotel room, Eiri shut his suitcase and walked over to Shuichi who looked up with a big smile on his face. Eiri kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Eiri said, "Don't worry it won't be for too long. We'll be together soon."

Shuichi smiled brightly and nodded his head. Eiri turned, grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. Shuichi opened the door for him and kissed him again on the lips. "I love you Eiri."

Eiri smiled and said back, "I know." As he was walking down the hall he distinctly heard Shuichi mumble, "We'll be together sooner than you think."

AN: wow the first chapter is done. So what did you think? By the way that was my first lemon or whatever you call it. I don't think I'm very good but please tell me what you think. Oh, Shuichi's happy about something. What could he be up to?


	2. Destiny Unfolds

Thank you all who liked this story so far. Hope you continue to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of gravitation except this story and a few of myown fictionalcharacters.

Chapter 2: Destiny Unfolds

**+Right before the concert+**

Shuichi sat on Eiri's lap, back resting on his chest and Eiri's arms wrapped around his waist. Shuichi laid his head back on Eiri's shoulder with Eiri's head against his. Hiro sat on a chair near a window that was opposite the couch where Shu and Eiri sat. An open water bottle was near his feet and his practice guitar in his hands. He was playing a couple of cords from their opening song. Fujisaki sat in a chair next to Hiro. His head was against the back of the chair, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together in his lap.

Shuichi sat there thinking about tonight. Not exactly the concert but about what's going to happen after. Bad luck was scheduled to travel to Kyoto tonight after the concert. Their train leaves the station at midnight while Eiri's leaves at 11pm. 'Why it's called the midnight train when it leaves an hour earlier is beyond me.' Shuichi thought as he rolled his eyes and sighed lightly.

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door to the lounge and a voice called out behind it, "Five minutes." Hiro looked over at the door briefly before getting up from his chair. He took his practice guitar over to its case and walked over towards the door. Fujisaki opened his eyes and sat up; taking a drink from the bottle of water that was resting on the side of the chair. He got up from his seat and looked over at Shuichi, shaking his head at him. Shuichi still sat in Eiri's lap, not moving.

A couple of minutes later a technician opened the door, looked in at them and said, "You're on, let's go." As he turned to walk out, Hiro and Fujisaki followed behind. Shuichi got up from Eiri's lap and turned around. Shuichi bent over to kiss him on the lips and with a bright smile, Shuichi bounced out the door.

**+After the concert+**

Shuichi ran off stage and into Eiri's waiting arms, kissing his deeply on the lips. Pulling back, Shuichi had a large smile on his face that quickly dropped as he realized that Eiri has to leave. "You're leaving?" Shu asked sadly.

Eiri bent down and lightly kissed Shu's forehead. "Yes, baka, I'm leaving. I have to go sometime."

"I know." Shuichi said quietly and lowered his head looking at the ground but not really seeing it. Eiri lifted his head with a finger, searching his eyes. Then he put an arm around Shu's shoulders and steered him past the technicians and down the hall towards his private dressing room. Eiri opened a door that held a plaque reading 'Shuichi Shindou' and gently pushed him inside the doorway.

Shuichi turned around to face Eiri and slipped a sly smile on his face and said hopefully, "You want to come in and watch me get dressed?"

Eiri smiled but narrowed his eyes. "Tempting as it is, you wouldn't be trying to get me to miss the train by chance, would you?"

Shuichi's face dropped and he began shutting the door. "I'll get dressed."

"Shuichi" Eiri called out, but Shu shut the door and locked it. Walking over to the closet, he opened the double wooden doors that held all of his concert clothes and a few street clothes. Taking off what he wore, Shuichi pulled out a black button down shirt with sleeves that ended at his knuckles and a pair of jeans that were slightly faded.

After, Shuichi stood staring in the mirror at his reflection, thinking about what he could do. With nothing coming to mind, Shuichi sighed heavily and turned towards the door. Just as he was about to touch the door handle a thought formed in his head. A mischievous smile then spread on his lips and he opened the door, making his way into the lounge where Eiri waited.

**+Back at the hotel+**

As Eiri walked towards the elevator Shuichi smiled to himself and ran back into the room, leaving the door wide open. He ran over to his suitcase already open by the bathroom door and emptied all the dresser drawers of his clothes and threw them inside. Sprinting into the bathroom, Shuichi grabbed the rest of his things and shoving them into his bag, he closed it. With his shoes still on, he grabbed his suitcase and ran out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

Shuichi quickened his pace down the hall and over to the same elevator that Eiri had just used. Shuichi pressed the down arrow and waited, tapping his foot on the floor. His impatience growing, Shu decided to take the stairs just as the elevator doors opened. He stepped in and pressed for the lobby, again tapping his foot as the car moved too slowly. Urging it to move quicker, Shuichi mumbled to himself, "Come on. Let's go already, move faster!"

When the elevator finally reached the lobby, Shuichi grabbed his bag from the matted floor of the car and ran out as soon as it opened enough for him to fit through. He dashed over to the front desk, setting his bag down by the counter and checked out. Thanking the clerk and grabbing his suitcase by the handle once again, Shuichi ran out to the front of the hotel and hailed a cab.

'Fujisaki is going to kill me when he finds I'm gone.' Shuichi thought as a cabbie drove over to the curb in front of him and stopped. Shu opened the door and jumped inside, pulling his suitcase with him and telling the driver, who had a patch over his right eye, a scar on his left cheek and braided hair all the way down his back, to drive him to the train station.

Eiri got out of the cab that had been waiting for him in front of the hotel and walked inside. He quickly found his train with no problem and got into the first car, finding his seat in the back. Eiri lifted his suitcase above his head and put it away, then took his seat on the left side of the car, in the isle seat.

Once he arrived there, he paid the cabbie and dragging his suitcase behind him, got out and made his way into the station to get a ticket. Gripping his ticket in his hands firmly, Shuichi made his way thru the station to his train. Not wanting to let Eiri know he was there, Shuichi had bought a ticket for the last car, because Eiri was in the first. Shuichi looked up at the night sky and sighed happily, but quickly frowning at the thought of what they'd do to him when they found him missing. But the thought of being with Eiri for at least one more week held more leverage, so Shu climbed the short set of steps into the car. Glancing at his ticket to find where he sat Shuichi made his way over to his seat. He put his suitcase in the compartment above him and sat in his seat by the window, on the right side of the car.

Shuichi sat there getting nervous and biting his nail. But when the train announced it was taking off and then started to move forward, Shuichi knew there was no going back. He sat back, leaning his head against the soft material of the seat and taking a deep breath, exhaled it slowly. After he was calmer, Shuichi's lips moved into a smile of pure joy. 'I can't wait to surprise him!'

**+Forty-five minutes later+**

Eiri sat in his seat typing at his laptop. He was amazed at how he could get anything done with Shu gone. He had actually gotten used to having him around whenever he decided to type something up. Finishing out a sentence, Eiri saved his work and closed the laptop just as someone came over.

"Would you like anything off our menu tonight sir?" The lady asked quietly, respecting the other people who happened to be asleep.

Eiri shook his head, "Just black coffee please."

The lady bowed slightly and turned to leave, going to fetch his order. She came back in no time with a mug and set it down in front of him. When she left, Eiri opened his laptop back up, smiling at the screensaver of Shuichi that he alone knew about and would never admit to, clicked it away and continued typing.

Shuichi was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. It had been a long day and with his energy all used up at the concert, Shu was thoroughly exhausted. As someone approached, Shuichi managed to open his eyes and flag the lady down that was walking down the isle.

Seeing Shuichi's waving hand, the lady calmly walked over with a smile on her face. "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

Shuichi responded sleepily, his eyes threatening to fall shut. "Could I get a glass of juice?"

"Oh course. I'll be right back." The lady smiled brightly and walked back from where she had just come from. Waiting, Shuichi turned his head to look out the window at the night sky. Clouds were gathered here and there with stars clustered all around, peaking thru. The moon was full and bright, shining on a small lake that stood out in the distance. Shuichi smiled at the view and turned his head back when he heard the server approach.

She set down a glass full of a deep red liquid; a few ice cubes graced the top. Shuichi smiled and thanked her, taking a sip. Again, Shu sat back in his seat, laying his had back and turning it slightly to look out at the sky once more. Shuichi looked to where the train was going and saw a turn coming up in the tracks, but before it was reached, he let his eyes fall shut and he fell asleep.

Eiri continued to type away at his story, making the main character go through such anguish and pain. It was always fun to watch the hero suffer. Feeling a slight jerk in the train, Eiri glanced up and looked past the person next to him, out the window. He noted the curve that the train was due to take in the tracks soon. He looked back down at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of his computer which read 11:52. 'Eight minutes till midnight, eight minutes till Shu leaves for Kyoto.'

Eiri saved his work and put his laptop back in its carry case. Setting it next to his seat, Eiri got up and walked down the isle, towards the restrooms. On his way he began to think of what Shuichi would be doing at this very moment. 'Humph, probably making hell for the others I don't doubt.' Thinking about it brought a smile to Eiri's lips. 'He can be such a trouble maker.'

Hiro and Fujisaki were outside the train, waiting for Shuichi to show up. Hiro just stood there calmly while Fujisaki stood fuming. "I told him to be here on time. He is such an ingrate. I'm going to kill him!" Fujisaki yelled out making several people stop to stare.

Hiro sighed, running a hand thru his hair and pulled him towards the train. "Calm down. Let's go before we draw attention to ourselves. And if I know Shuichi, he already left on Yuki's train."

Fujisaki stopped walking and turned to look at Hiro, anger playing on his face. "What! I told you we should have had him followed right after the concert, but no! You said, 'Oh don't worry. Shu wouldn't leave us hanging like that.' Well guess what he did you moron? Looks like you were wrong huh!"

Hiro sighed again and grabbed Fujisaki's arm and continued to drag him towards the train to get away from the staring eyes. "No, I knew he'd go, I'm not an idiot. I said he wouldn't leave us hanging, meaning that he'll come back on time."

Letting himself be dragged, Fujisaki crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then why didn't you say so in the beginning!"

"I did, from my point of view anyway." Hiro stated simply, smiling with laughter in his face at Fujisaki's enraged look and stepped onto the train, looking for their seats.

Fujisaki sat down in his seat once they were found and clenched his fists tight, face scrunched in irritation. "I am so going to kill the both of you." He mumbled quietly making Hiro laugh.

It was right before midnight by now and the train began to slow, allowing it to safely turn the corner. Shuichi was sleeping in his seat but woke up abruptly, suddenly getting a very sick feeling in his stomach. He looked out the window and realized that the train was making a turn. As the train itself was half way thru the turn, it unexpectedly lurched forward going faster than was safe. Shuichi, flung back, bashed the back of his head against his seat, wincing slightly.

Eiri was sitting in his seat drinking coffee when he fell back against his seat, surprised by the sudden burst of speed. When the train sped up even more, everyone began to panic and the passengers started to scream as they were thrown against their seats and others to the floor. Eiri's cup flew out of his hand, smashing on the floor a couple of feet away.

Shuichi's juice flew back against him, splashing into his shirt. There was a scrap of metal and then without warning the train began to fall to its right. Shuichi watched as the ground right outside his window began to come closer. Every detail of the earth coming into view. Luggage from the compartment across from his fell out of its space and started to fall towards him. One big suitcase managed to bash into the guy next to him, knocking him out. The train then fell against the mountain sending a vibration right up to the top. Shuichi smacked his head on the wall just as the train slipped onto its side on the ground. With the impact, the glass windows that hit the ground cracked into a million shards.

When the train was falling onto its side, Eiri slipped from his seat along with several others and hit the other side across from them. Eiri fell onto the luggage compartment, hitting his head on the corner with suitcases falling right on top of him, crushing his legs and chest.

Before Eiri passed out he heard a rumbling sound coming from the mountain above. His eyes managed to slip closed for what seemed like a second but once he opened his eyes one last time all that was heard was the crunch of metal and the sight of rocks falling and smashing thru the windows.


	3. Open your Eyes

Hey thank u all who keep reading my story. I'm so glad that all of you like it so much. I think this one is so much better written than my first one but I guess that was to be expected. Anyway, here's the third chapter for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 3**: Open your eyes

The bright stars above in the sky and the moon shinning down illuminated the train that sat in ruin. It lay on its right side, the left facing the endless sky. With all the dust settled you could now see the damage that was caused. The first car where the controls and conductor were stationed was crushed along with half of the first car of passengers. All other cars had broken windows, dented sides, and scratched metal frames.

Shuichi lay in the very last car, against a broken window at his back. Since it was the middle of the night and the power was completely gone, the car was dark. There was no street or building lights out here, just an empty stretch of dark road in the distance.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, putting a head to his head as a dizzy spell shot thru him. Trying to sit up slightly to look around, he put his hand on the ground underneath him only to quickly pull back in pain. Bringing his palm close to his face to take a look, Shuichi saw a red line appear down the middle. Shuichi then looked down and noticed the broken window that lay shattered against the ground underneath him. Without bothering to look himself over for other injuries, Shuichi tried to get up off the floor. But with all the rocks and boulders, including the suitcases, it proved to be a little more difficult.

"Here, need some help?" The voice asked from in front of Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden light and saw a young woman standing in front of him with a blush spreading across her checks. She held a flashlight in her left hand, pointed up at the ceiling which gave off enough light to illuminate the area around him. Her hair was a shade of blonde that was so obviously dyed and brown eyes that were shining with excitement. She extended her hand and Shu tentatively took it. She was wearing a knee length skirt that was all dusty and a short sleeved shirt that was ripped at the bottom, exposing her belly button. Her legs were all bruised and she had a small gash on her forehead just above her right eyebrow.

With the lady's help, Shuichi was able to stand up and clear most of the suitcases away, carefully shifting the rocks that were pilled all around. "Thanks, um, what's your name?" Shuichi asked cautiously.

The lady brought up her hands in front of her mouth prayer style and squealed. She answered enthusiastically, "Oh my god! My name is Haruna Takano. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Shuichi mentally rolled his eyes and sighed. 'There are others hurt and she's acting like an idiot just because she met me.' Shuichi thought as he took a look around the car. From what he could see by the moonlight coming in from the broken windows above, everything was in disarray. People everywhere where pilled under rocks and bags. Remembering about the guy next to him, Shuichi quickly turned around and started to pull at the suitcase that was on top of him. Knocking it to the ground, Shu looked at the man and noticed the deep gash on his face. It spread from right above his chin to the spot between his eyebrows. Blood had already stopped flowing out and when Shu was about to check to make sure if he was alive, saw a metal shard stuck deep in his chest. It was right in the spot where your heart would lay and with all the blood that Shuichi now saw all over and around the man, he figured him to be dead.

As Shuichi started to climb carefully over each seat to find any others that might be alive, Haruna, following close behind, began talking non-stop. "I can't believe I was on the same train as you. This is so great. My friends will be really jealous. Oh by the way I'm 19 right now. Did you know that my birthday is the day after yours? I know it's so weird. I have everything of yours. I'm such a huge fan. So what's your favorite food? Mine of course is fish pasta."

The first car was partially crushed by a huge boulder that fell from the mountain. Only the last couple of seats were saved from being trapped in the bent metal frame. Eiri, who had fallen from his seat during the ordeal, now lay on his back on top of the bag compartment. A suitcase was lying on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe and another smaller one was covering his legs. The blood seeping out from the gash on his head contrasted with his hair making it stand out as his face grew pale.

Half awake with his eyes only slightly open, Eiri faintly heard voices in the background. "Hey, help me over here. I think he's still alive." The voice of a young man called out, his voice echoing throughout the car. The sound of someone constantly jumping was heard and the pressure that was crushing his chest was lifted allowing Eiri to take in a deep breath. Soon the pressure on his legs was gone as well but was replaced by the feel of a million needles poking in his skin. Fading back to unconsciousness, Eiri lastly felt someone wrapping his head with a cloth.

By the time Eiri awoke again he was laying on his back on a cushioned surface. His eyes slowly opened to a darkened room. Only a couple of candles and a flashlight illuminated the car. Turning his head to the left, Eiri heard someone say, "He's waking up." Just as the owner of the voice came into view. It was a young man probably around thirty years old. He had dark brown hair with the remains of deep blue highlights in his hair. His deep green eyes searched Eiri's. "Hey man, what's your name?"

Eiri opened his mouth to speak in a croaked reply, "Eiri Uesugi. What happened? Who are you?" He asked a little confused.

The man's eyebrows lifted as an expression of shock took over his face. "You don't remember? Something went wrong with the train and it crashed. You were out cold for a while there, wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not." Seeing Eiri try to sit up, he helped him by putting pressure on his back with his hand then reached over to the side. When his hand came back it held a water bottle which he gently held out to Eiri and helped him take a sip to clear his throat. "The names Armand Chaser. I'm not from around here as you can tell. I came here on vacation from London."

Pulling back from the bottle, Eiri took a look around. With the car falling on its side the seats would have been in the way forcing you to climb over them. The seats here were all laid out next to each other. Armand noticed the questioning look on Eiri's face and told him, "We did that. Didn't feel like climbing over them constantly so while you were out we pulled them out and laid them flat. The bodies of everyone that died, we put over there by the flattened half of the car." He pointed to the spot where the bodies lay covered with clothes to conceal them from view.

Soon another person came into view. It was a lady that looked to be around her forties. She had shoulder length blonde hair with the ends dyed a shade of red. Her blue eyes widened in shock. "Oh you're awake, thank goodness. How do you feel?" She asked in a honey sweet voice. "By the way my name is Kyoko Namagi."

Eiri bowed his head briefly. "I'll be fine." Suddenly feeling dizzy, Eiri put a hand to his forehead, applying pressure but pulled back just as quick at a sting of pain.

"You banged your head and have a nice gash now. It would be best if you tried not to make quick movements with your head." Kyoko leaned down, pulling a penlight out of her pocket and studied Eiri's eyes with it. When Eiri squinted at the sudden blinding light she reassured, "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." She pulled back and put the light away. "You should be fine. I was on my way to Narita airport to leave for the states. That's where my practice is."

"Is there anyone else alive?" Eiri asked, not really directing the question to anyone.

Armand spoke first. "It's just the three of us, in this car anyway. Most of the passengers got crushed when the metal flattened." His voice seeming saddened.

"We haven't checked the other cars yet." Kyoko put in. "The front car was crushed so all the computers and controls are gone and we can't seem to get a signal from our cell phones either. Anyway, the dinning car is behind us. We should go there and wait. Anyone still alive can probably make their way there."

Shuichi climbed over the last seat that stood in his way from the door that connected this car to the others. Haruna was still following him and was now talking about her childhood. How she went to the amusement park six times in one month. Shuichi was tuning her out but it wasn't doing much. She was starting to grate on his nerves and Shuichi isn't the most patient person.

"And do you know what he said to me?" Haruna carried on.

When he jumped to the floor, Shuichi looked around for others but saw no one in the front seats. Staring up at the door, Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten about Eiri. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

"What?" Haruna looked up at the back of his head confused. "How did you know?" Ignoring her, Shu grabbed the handle and pulled, letting the door fall downward with a loud bang as it hit the wall. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked jerking out of her thoughts.

"To find someone." Shuichi answered shortly as he began to pull himself up into the opening.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I had trouble writing this. Hope you liked it. Oh and PLEASE review.


	4. What Fools are Made of

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Gravitation. Only Kyoko Namagi and Armand Chaser.

**Chapter 4**: What fools are made of

Shuichi climbed up into the opening and found the walkway that connected the doors of each car. The walkway itself was on its side facing the mountain, while metal bar railings lay above and below Shuichi on each side of the walkway. Carefully crawling forward, Shuichi made his way across putting hands and knees on every other bar. With the walkway on the left and open air on the right, Shuichi kept close to the left and reached the other side. By placing his knees and shins on the bars and sticking his feet in-between two bars, Shu placed his hands flat against the door and began to push forward. Within seconds the door flew inward and fell down, slamming into the inner wall.

The force of the door caused Shu to fall forward into the next car. Bringing his hands out to take the impact, Shuichi hit the wall, letting a small yelp escape his lips. With his feet stuck between the bars on the railing, he hung halfway in from the waist down. "…ow." was his delayed reaction.

Using his hands, Shuichi pulled himself back up and carefully managed to turn around. Griping the ledge, he made his way into the second to last passenger car and let go, falling to his feet. Seeing Haruna closely following him with the light, Shuichi turned around and looked at the damage. All the luggage was flung every which way and rocks pilled on top of almost every body.

"Hey, you could have waited for me." Haruna yelled from behind him. She climbed down from the doorway and jumped to the floor. Holding the light straight ahead, she glanced at her feet and with a small scream, jumped back a couple of inches. "Why didn't you tell me there was a door here? I could have fallen in!"

Shuichi looked back at her and down at the floor where she stood. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see it." He took a step and bent down, tugging at the door handle. When it pulled up Shuichi re-closed it and stood straight. "You won't fall in it opens upward."

Haruna face lightened with joy and her eyes shone with excitement and happiness. "Wow, you're so smart. How did you know that? Oh my god, I can't believe we get to spend this train ride together. Hey did I tell you about a time I went to my aunts and we were walking in the park. Suddenly…" She continued as Shuichi turned back around and started to climb the seats in front of him. He put his foot on the junction between the two seats and lifted himself up. Swinging the other foot over and then the next, he then jumped down to the left of a pile of rocks that sat where the window would have been. Shuichi glanced back to see Haruna following close behind, still talking.

Armand grabbed Eiri's left arm and Kyoko held onto his right. Together they managed to pull Eiri to his feet. Eiri was ready to argue that he didn't need any help but as he took a step forward, he stumbled. Armand's grip tightened briefly and he managed to hold him up while Kyoko went to go open the door to the dinning car.

As they were making their way to the door, Armand asked curiously, "So, where were you headed?"

Eiri glanced at him, not sure if he should answer. "Tokyo." He replied shortly.

"That's cool. Were you going anywhere special?" Armand asked in an upbeat tone.

"No."

Not paying attention to Eiri's one word answers and uncaring tone, Armand continued asking questions. "So, do you have a family? You married? Any pets? I have a dog back in London named Morrie."

Eiri sighed in irritation and pulled away from Armand, not replying. Able to stand on his own without falling over, Eiri slowly walked forward with the other man at his side. Reaching the doorway, Armand stepped forward and pulled himself up looking in. "How's it looking?" He called into the next car to Kyoko, his voice amplified.

Kyoko yelled back to him, her voice echoing, "It's not too bad in here. Not too many rocks came thru the windows. The tables are rooted to the ground though. I need help pulling them up and it might be better if we took some seat cushions to lay on top of the hard table surfaces."

Armand climbed onto the metal railing in front of him to make his way across. Turning his head back around to see Eiri, He told him, "Just stay here. It shouldn't take long."

When Eiri opened his mouth to argue, he heard Kyoko yell to him. "Don't even think about coming in here to help Mr. Uesugi. You need to rest, doctors' orders."

Eiri growled, narrowing his eyes and sat down on a seat, leaning up against the wall.

Shuichi climbed up the next seat and looked over. In the middle of the floor lay a man with graying hair. His chest rose and fell as if he were asleep in bed, only his gray business suit ruined the image. Shuichi jumped over, glancing back once to yell to Haruna. "Hey, this guys alive." When his feet touched the ground, Shuichi ran the couple steps to the guy and kneeled down beside him. Saying loudly, "Hey, wake up." he began shaking the man's shoulders.

Haruna climbed slowly over the seat and made her way down, not seeming to be in any particular hurry. Her feet on the ground, Haruna just stood there not bothering to take the couple steps towards him and not offering any help. "Just leave the old geezer. He'll just slow us down anyway." Came her annoyed voice cutting thru the air.

Shuichi turned his head to face her, an angry expression shown in his eyes. "How can you possibly say something like that? The guy might be hurt. We can't just leave him here like this."

Haruna crossed her arms and looked away. "Whatever. Do what you want. Just hurry up."

Shuichi sighed heavily and turned back to face the man only to find his eyes opening slowly inch by inch. Shu gasped, "He's waking up." Haruna only rolled her eyes.

The guy turned his head in Haruna's direction, moaning softly in pain. "Are you okay?" Shuichi asked after a pause, seeing the sad look in the guy's dark brown eyes.

The man turned his head back up to Shuichi, staring for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to rest." The man said weakly and turned his head away from both of them facing the wall that once served as the floor of the train.

"I told you we should just leave him." Haruna said bitterly.

Hiro sat next to Suguru listening to his cd player and resting his head on the back of his seat. Suguru sat reading some papers that had dates and arrangements written on them for their next concert. Feeling the train slow Suguru looked up briefly but quickly withdrew it from his mind, concentrating on his notes. Hiro ignored it all together, not paying much attention.

When the train began to slow even more, other passengers looked up and around feeling concerned. Suguru only looked up after the train had just about stopped all together. He looked out the window and not seeing anything wrong, turned to face Hiro, nudging him in the shoulder. Hiro looked over at him and slipped off his head phones. "What?" He asked in bewilderment.

"The train stopped moving. You didn't notice?" Suguru asked in shock.

Hiro looked around the train and then glanced out the window, leaning across Suguru. Sitting back, Hiro simply stated, "Oh." Before shrugging his shoulders and returning his head phones to his ears. "Oh well."

Suguru sat with his mouth open in amazement. When he was about to yank down Hiro's head phones, an announcement came broadcasting in the train car with a soft click. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the inconvenience but we seem to be having difficulties at the moment. Just sit tight, we should be up and running in a matter of minutes." The announcement ended with another soft click.

Shuichi helped the man sit up against the seats in front of him. "I'm going to find some water. Stay here with him." He said to Haruna. Shuichi got up and started to climb the next set of seats.

"What? Why do I have to?" She argued looking completely outraged.

"Because I asked you to. Besides, someone needs to watch him." Shuichi said matter of factly, as he continued to climb the seats.

Haruna walked over to the man and slowly sat down, a dreamy gleam in her eyes. She mumbled with a sigh of happiness, "I can't believe he asked me something. This must be heaven on earth." Still in la la land, Haruna sat next the man against the seats, staring off into space.

The man glanced at her with a sigh of disapproval, shaking his head sadly. "I can't believe you still do that." He said quietly.

Haruna suddenly snapped out of her dream world, quickly moving her head to face the old man. Her eyebrows drawn together and her mouth set in a thin line. "Shut up! What do you know?" With out warning, her expression changed and she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes going out of focus. "He is the most gorgeous guy ever and plus he can sing what more could you ask for? The pink hair and purple eyes remind me of cotton candy that I could just eat up. O how I'd love to taste him, just one lick. I hear he smells like strawberries. Mmm, strawberry cotton candy. What a combination." Haruna sighed dreamily, placing her hands over her heart.

The man looked at her in disgust and looked away, mumbling under his breath, "You're insane. Just like you're mother."

A/N: Well that's it for now. I know it's short but hey it's longer than the last. Lol.


	5. Broken Hope

(blah) :Just a reminder of where we left off last time.

**Chapter 5:** Broken Hope

(The man looked at her in disgust and looked away, mumbling under his breath, "You're insane. Just like you're mother.")

Haruna once again snapped out of her dream land and turned her head sharply toward the old man, eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't talk about my mother! What the hell do you know?" She yelled close to his face.

The old man stood his ground and yelled back, "Don't talk to your grandfather that way you ungrateful little bitch! Did you forget what happened to your mother a couple of years ago? I warned her to back off but she didn't listen and look when she ended up!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear what you have to say! You locked her away in a psychiatric ward to get rid of her!" Haruna said loudly covering her ears with her hands and squeezing her eyes shut.

(Suguru sat with his mouth open in amazement. When he was about to yank down Hiro's head phones, an announcement came broadcasting in the train car with a soft click. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry for the inconvenience but we seem to be having difficulties at the moment. Just sit tight, we should be up and running in a matter of minutes." The announcement ended with another soft click.)

When the announcement ended, Suguru turned again to Hiro and yanked off his head phones. "Hey" Hiro said when he felt the head phones being pulled off. "I was listening with those."

"Could you try to be more worried please? It's getting on my nerves. The train has stopped with no mention of when it will start going again and people are starting to panic. What if we're stuck here for the rest of the week?" Suguru said frantically, pulling on his hair.

Hiro stared at him in disbelief. After a pause, he shook his head in amusement and snatched away the head phones from Suguru's hands. "If you ask me, I think the only one panicking is you. And if you remember the announcement said it would take only a couple of minutes, I highly doubt it would take a week." Hiro sighed as Suguru sat there seething and slipped his head phones back on.

Shuichi climbed into the next car on hands and knees carefully making his way across. Noticing the door already open, Shuichi managed to turn around on the bars and slowly lower himself into the passenger car. Without a flashlight it was rather difficult to see around too far inside, only the shining of the moon over head illuminated the car enough for Shuichi to know where to go without tripping.

He climbed the first seat and jumped down, landing on his feet with an echo that shattered the silence within the car. At the faint sound of shuffling debris, Shuichi lifted his head and called out anxiously, "Eiri?" His voice echoed out in the car, bouncing off the walls, causing a few rocks to shift.

Then Shuichi heard it again. The sound of rocks being moved around, as if someone was pushing them out of the way. Shuichi stepped forward trying not to make too much noise and started to climb the seats in front of him. Before jumping down Shuichi looked out over all the seats ahead of him and called again, "Eiri? Is that you?" He voice shook slightly, that little voice in the back of his head telling him that it's not Eiri at all but someone else. Like many of us, Shuichi did not want to believe that the voice was right

A cool breeze blew in from one of the shattered windows above, blowing across Shuichi's face and shifting his hair a fraction. Suddenly there was a creek from just in front of him, like from a worn out chair with those annoying springs. In the darkness, Shuichi could just make out the shape of a person standing up from four seats ahead of him. Goose bumps played across Shu's body, spreading down his arms and legs. Now that little voice in his head was screaming at him to turn around and run back. Taking baby steps backward Shuichi stared a head at the figure and whispered "Eiri?" once more, hoping what he was seeing would change by his will.

When the figure began to move quickly forward towards him, Shuichi panicked, his eyes going wide and his breath hitching. Shuichi turned around as fast as he could without getting whiplash and began climbing the two seats that separated him from the door. Shuichi jumped down from the first set and landed on a couple of good sized rocks causing him to loose his balance. Getting up too fast, he ended up scrapping his knee on a piece of metal that stuck out from the wall. Ignoring the cut completely as blood flowed down his leg from his knee, Shuichi tried climbing over the last set of seats. In his haste to get away from the shadow, Shuichi got his foot caught in-between the seats as he tried lifting himself up.

Armand and Kyoko, unable to unhook the tables, moved the chairs out of the way and carried in all the cushions they could into the dinning car, laying them flat on the ground. When they stood up and turned around to go back and get the last cushion, Armand heard a voice calling out in the distance. "Did you hear that?" He asked Kyoko standing on his left.

She turned her head to look at him then stopped and looked back behind them. "Hear what?" Kyoko asked appearing to be confused.

"That voice!" Armand insisted.

Kyoko moved her eyes slowly from side to side trying to hear, her brows down in concentration. "Voice? What voice?"

Armand sighed heavily. "That voice calling out not too long ago!" He almost yelled. "Didn't you hear anything?"

Kyoko pushed her fingers threw her blonde, red tipped hair and continued to walk back to the other car. With a shrug of her shoulders she said, "Maybe it was a cat."

Shuichi tugged at his leg trying to free his foot without success. Almost to the point of being scared shitless, Shu looked up to find the figure only a seat away from where he sat. As a yelp of surprise escaped his lips, Shuichi pulled at his leg again even harder and managed to free his foot from his shoe. Not bothering to retrieve his shoe from the seats, Shuichi climbed down and ran for the walkway just as the shadow jumped over the seat with one more in front of him.

Shuichi grabbed the edge of the door frame and pulled himself up into the walkway. Not bothering to be careful as he crossed, Shu scrambled across, his hands slipping a few times causing him to smack his chin on the cold metal bars of the railing. Hissing in pain, he pushed himself up again and finally came to the end of the walkway at the other door. Moving too fast to pay any attention to what he was doing, Shuichi slipped while trying to climb down and ended up falling into the car, landing on his back with a sharp pain in his shoulder blades and lower back on impact.

With a grunt filled with excruciating pain, Shuichi managed to get up onto his feet as quickly as he could, lifted the door and slammed it shut just as the figure reached the doorway. With the lock sliding into place, Shuichi sighed and placed his forehead against the wall that had cooled from the night air.

Kyoko jumped down from the doorway and landed expertly on her feet. She strutted over to Eiri and crouched down in front of him. "You okay? How do you feel? Dizzy, lightheaded, nauseous?"

She took out her pen light and moved to shine it in Eiri's face. Eiri caught her wrist in his hand and pushed it aside. "I'm fine." Annoyance creeping thru his voice, Eiri placed his hands behind him on the wall and pushed downward, lifting himself off the ground. "I take it your done decorating the dining car then?"

Kyoko placed her hands on her hips and pouted at him. "Listen you, I'm the doctor here. I need to make sure you're alright. Don't want to have you falling over and passing out now."

"Whatever." Eiri mumbled and rolled his eyes when he saw her brows draw together in frustration.

Armand had just climbed down from the walkway with more ease and touched his feet to the cushioned ground when a small scream that echoed off the walls was heard as it made its way into the first passenger car. Eiri turned his head toward the sound, a confused look crossing his features. "Shuichi?" he spoke softly, barely shy of a whisper.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that?" Armand accused with a pointing finger at Kyoko. Kyoko grew a fierce look on her face, ready to retort when she noticed that Eiri had made his way into the doorway of the train car and was proceeding to crawl across the metal bars into the dining car it was connected to.

"Hey. Where the hell are you going?" Kyoko yelled up to him.

Eiri called back to her without turning around, "You heard a scream didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but, I mean…" Kyoko said getting flustered.

"That's your answer!" Eiri landed in the next car, his voice carried to her thru the walkway and amplified by the small opening of the doors.

Haruna's eyes narrowed as she stared at her grandfather, her mouth set in a tight line. The old man was just about to make a remark when the sound of someone falling hard to the floor came from behind them. Haruna stood quickly turning around to see Shuichi painfully getting up off the ground and quickly shoving the door closed and locking it. "Oh my god! What's happening?" Haruna said franticly making her way over to Shuichi. She had barely glimpsed the figure in the walkway before Shuichi had closed the door.

The old man watched her climb over the seats looking as if the love of her life just got in an accident. His curiosity getting the best of him, the old man managed to pull himself to his feet and somehow climb over the chairs that stood in his way.

A/N: yep, that's it. Hey at least it's longer than the last one. Be grateful for that. Hahaha. Well, hope you liked it. Review!


	6. Closer

Thanx for the reviews guys, everyone gets a cookie or chocolate cake covered in melted chocolate sauce. Mmmmmmm!

**Chapter 6**: Closer

Shuichi was trying to catch his breath and slow the pounding of his beating heart when the vibration of someone hitting the door from the other side made its way to Shuichi's forehead. Startled, Shuichi jumped back with a small shout and watched the door with wide frightened eyes as the pounding continued.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shuichi saw Haruna stop beside him with surprised eyes, a look of complete horror on her face. She was staring up at the door, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock, afraid to speak. Without warning she turned towards him and grabbed his upper arm. "What happened? Are you okay? Who was that? Why was he chasing you? How come he's pounding on the door," she asked becoming hysterical. Despite the concern, there was a hint of knowledge in it as well, like she already knew the answer but asked anyway.

Shuichi turned to her and said in a quiet voice that seemed to be coming from far away in the distance, "I don't know."

The old man managed his way over to right behind the two and huffed in irritation. "It's some person who wants to come in, obviously."

Haruna whirled around, releasing Shuichi's arm and took two steps forward. Keeping hard eyes on her grandfather, her tone was low and sarcastic. She placed a hand over her chest. "Well really, I had absolutely no idea. I wondered why he's trying to pound the door down." She briefly brought her hand back up to her mouth and gasped, lowering it to glare at him in sever dislike. "Did you ever think of why he wants to come in here," she continued in a vile voice that echoed in your chest.

"Why don't you tell me? You seem so eager to offer the answer," the old man shot back, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he looked her over from head to foot like a cat ready to pounce on a rat from the shadows.

Haruna sneered, her face pale. Not saying a word, she managed to look at anything and everything but him.

Shuichi did not pay them any heed. He watched the door shake with every strike of the figures hand. Each pound vibrated the door and sent a shiver thru his body. 'Why am I so scared? Maybe he really did just want some help.' Shuichi took a step forward reaching out a clammy hand towards the handle, preparing to yank it open once again, only to jump back just as quickly as the pounding fist was replaced with the swift kick of a foot.

Shuichi heard the old man sigh and step forward, reaching for the handle on the door. "Why don't we just open the door and ask him then," he asked, deliberately directing his question to Haruna.

Her eyes got wider with every inch that the man's hand advanced.

When his hand finally touched the cool handle with his fingers, Haruna cried out. "No! Don't!" She ran toward the door, smacked his hand away and stood in front of it with her arms straight out at her sides. Her face became etched with determination yet there was still the lingering sparkle of worry in her eyes.

For a few seconds, they just looked at her before the old man said something. "Well don't just stand there, let the guy in for Christ's sake," the old man said aloud getting frustrated with the waiting game.

Kyoko ran after Eiri, jumping over seats and sliding across tables. "Hey, get back here! You're supposed to listen to doctors orders you know," she hollered at Eiri's back.

"I don't make a habit of listening to what crackpots have to say," Eiri yelled back tilting his head towards the ceiling. Finally reaching the door at the other end of the dinning car, Eiri climbed up onto the table below the sidelong door and grasped the handle. He started to turn it but found it was only able to go halfway. "Dammit all to hell. It's locked," Eiri mumbled, his other hand fisted in anger and shook with apprehension.

Climbing over the last table, Kyoko made her way over, a knowing smile written on her face. "The doors locked. You can't get thru without a key." Putting her hands on her hips she exuded an air of superiority.

Eiri stared at her with eyes so full of hate an annoyed cobra would be jealous. "Where's the key," he managed to ask thru gritted teeth.

Still smiling, her eyes glittering, Kyoko shrugged her shoulders while holding back a laugh. "Sorry pretty boy but I have no idea. I somehow managed to loose it." A finger touched her bottom lip and a look of concentration crossed her face. "Now where did it go," she muttered.

"You lost it? Well you better go find it," Eiri shouted, his face turning as red as a tomato. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

As Eiri stared holes thru Kyoko, Armand suddenly appeared at her side waving something in front of her face. "You didn't loose it; you put it in your suitcase right next to the opposite door. Remember? Here you are Eiri," Armand said, throwing the key towards Eiri.

Eiri caught it with one hand, a small smile gracing his own lips. He turned around and reached up to slip the key into the lock. With a soft click the door opened and swung down.

"Why did you go and do that for? He happens to be hurt. As a doctor I can't let him leave on his own," Kyoko said in desperation.

Armand laughed out a response as he walked up behind Eiri who was climbing up to the door and thru to the slanting walkway. "Sorry but I don't much like doctors myself. Even the most renowned in London I don't trust." Placing his foot on the wall and both hands on the edge of the now open door, he lifted himself off the ground. "They give me the creeps," he yelled back before disappearing into the next car.

"You can't let him in."

"Oh really. Want to tell me why that is? Last time I checked you weren't the boss," the old man shrieked.

Before Haruna could, Shuichi spoke up, well shouted more like. "Shut up!" Vulnerable tears streaked down his cheeks. "Why do you two insist on fighting all the time? We're stuck in a train that collapsed against the side of a mountain with who knows how many dead and alive, not knowing when anyone will notice that the train never arrived at Tokyo and you're bickering like old Christian ladies talking about young punks dressed in black!" Shuichi paused to take a breath but only caused more anguished tears to continue to fall, leaving clean trails down his dirty face. "My head hurts, my legs are sore from standing. My ears hurt from listening to you both, my body is shaking because of someone forcefully pounding down the door and I can't find Eiri with him in the way. I'm worried and worst of all I have red juice all over my new shirt!"

Haruna, who was still in front of the door stopped her on coming comment and stared at Shuichi. Lowering her arms, she took a step towards him. "What a minute. Who's Eiri? What are you talking about," she asked looking confused and sounding a bit jealous, suddenly distracted from what she was just doing.

Deciding against joining the conversation, the old man took the opening and ran over to the door while Haruna stood there not paying attention, too concerned that her love interest might already have someone. 'Well as if everyone didn't already know that,' he thought reaching for the door handle. As soon as his hand closed over the metal lever, time seemed to slow down all on its own. The wind coming in thru the window seemed to be moving at a much slower pace and Haruna's incompetent words had slowed so you could hear every syllable of every letter of the words she was speaking.

Suddenly the click of the door opening cut thru the slow paced world and everything returned to normal. Shuichi turned a tear stained face towards the noise and his mouth gaped open at what he saw. Seeing his eyes go wide with terrified fright, Haruna drew her eyebrows in concern and turned to see what he was looking at. She came face to face with the figure Shuichi had run from. As quickly as she saw him, her flashlight was knocked out her hands. As time slowed again, she watched the flashlight sail across the room and smash against the wall. The batteries spewed out as the flashlight bounced to the ground. Slowly looking up into his face inch by inch, Haruna saw him smile. She hit the floor with a solid thud while her brain was still only trying to comprehend how he had gotten in.

Eiri jumped down into the next passenger car, the third train car from either way. Behind him Armand jumped down, laughing. "I say, she so easy to rile up."

"Thanks," Eiri muttered to him, only turning his head slightly to the side.

Armand laughed again. "Oh don't worry about it chap. I hate doctors myself. Always so pushy if you ask me. Giving you medicine for a fake diagnosis." Without warning he bent over with his arms around his stomach, laughing full out. "You should have seen the look on her face when I gave you the key! It was priceless! Like she couldn't believe I'd do such a thing," Armand managed to laugh out, wiping a tear from his eye. Sighing, he started walking and much to Eiri's annoyance, started making conversation. "I wonder who is was that screamed? Very alarming if you ask me. I mean what could you possibly have to yell about in a train?"

Eiri snorted at his ignorance.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to say that, wasn't thinking straight I guess. What I meant was that… Oh bloody hell, I've gone and lost my train of thought."

Eiri rolled his eyes and began to walk faster, in hopes of maybe getting away from him. He sighed deeply. His thoughts turned to Shuichi. 'I definitely heard Shuichi scream. No one else has a voice like that and I should know. I've made him scream half a million times since we've been together. Just hope the baka isn't hurt.'

"Hey, you in there or what? Don't go daydreaming; the eerie silence is bad enough without you keeping your mouth shut. It's quite dark too, you wouldn't happen to have…Oh dear, that's not good." His voice became strained and his face went white. The distinct smell of blood filled Eiri's nose.

A/N: done with this chapter. please review :)


	7. So Far Away

Hey all. Thank you for the reviews. I love hearing your feedback. So here's the next chapter.

Yeah new chapter! New chapter! New chapter!

**Chapter 7:** SoFar Away

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be moving shortly, thank you for your patience." The announcer said clicking off the intercom. With a heavy sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his temples trying to avoid the oncoming headache.

"We can't find anything wrong with it. It's in perfect working order sir." An engineer said from right behind the conductor, entering the front car.

"Well you better look again. I'm already off schedule and I don't need to piss off any important people. Look harder and search every crevice. Don't come back till you do. If I don't get my pay from him it'll be your head. Now get moving!" He growled in a low voice not turning to face the engineer. When the man's foot steps faded the conductor placed his hands on the console and hung his head. He briefly glanced at his gold plated watch with the diamond encrusted numbers and sighed in frustration, clenching his fist.

Shuichi was frozen in terror. His mind was trying to comprehend what had happened. He knew he should have warned Haruna but his lips could not seem to work, only his eyes, which widened in fear.

Haruna was looking into his eyes and growing concerned. She slowly turned to look at what was behind her. Just as suddenly the flashlight flew into the wall, cutting out the light from the bulb and masking everything in the shine coming in from the windows, the soft glow of dawn coming near. Then he heard Haruna fall to the ground in front of him.

Shuichi listened, not knowing what to do, and heard a deep laughter coming from the darkened silhouette in front of him. "Stupid girl." The figure was laughing evilly as he advanced towards Shuichi, taking one step at a time.

Shuichi had no idea what to do; soon he would be up against the seats with this guy in front of him, blocking his only path. There was no way to get by him. Shuichi's breath was getting heavy and he began to sweat, trying to hold off the tears that threatened to fall. He tried to show this man that he was not afraid of him, but in reality he was terrified.

The guy produced a knife. Shuichi noticed the blade was stained with blood. When Shuichi's back finally hit the seats behind him, he gave a start and watched as the man carefully licked the blade of his knife in slow motion, continuing to laugh.

Fujisaki sat tapping his foot, his arms crossed over his chest as someone came up the isle and opened up the car's door, and closing it behind him. "What's taking so long? This is ridiculous." He huffed out.

Hiro sat looking out the window, bopping his head to the music coming out of his headphones. As the song ended he looked down and opened the case pulling out the cd with one hand. With his other Hiro reached down for his bag and put his hand into the front pocket and pulled out the cd case. After putting the cd back in, Hiro reached for another cd case and inserted that one in his head phones. Before his pressed the play button he turned to Fujisaki. "You know what? You have to be the most impatient person ever. It's only been five minutes."

Fujisaki stared at him in bewilderment. "It's been a half hour already! Where have you been?"

"Oh." Hiro looked at his watch wondering. "Maybe there's a glitch in the system."

Fujisaki rolled his eyes getting impatient. "That's not the point! We're going to be late!" He tried not to yell in order to avoid unwanted attention. Standing up he muttered, "I'll go talk to the conductor."

Hiro watched him walk towards the train's front door. On his way, the door opened and the same man that just went in came out, brushing past Fujisaki. Hiro noticed how distressed he looked as he walked past hurriedly for the back door.

Eiri turned to find Armand spewed out on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. His gut was cut open, a knife still stuck in deep, and the handle all bloody. "How the hell…" Eiri muttered in a low voice. No one had been in front of them, yet the guy's stomach was hanging out with a knife embedded in it.

A noise was suddenly heard from in front of Eiri to his left. Jerking his head in the direction, Eiri scanned the area but could not see anything. There was not enough light coming in through the windows from the morning sunrise. Eiri took a step forward but was yanked back by his pant leg. Turning his head, he saw Armand's hand holding the hem of his pants and with his head slightly raised, mumbling something. Eiri kneeled down, putting his ear closer to Armand's mouth.

"Sorry about that. I'll be okay, just need to rest a bit. Go and find that boyfriend of yours," his raspy voice croaked out.

Eiri's eyes widened at what he said. He knew for a fact that he had not told this guy anything about Shuichi.

Armand's laughter was cut off by sudden coughing, but managed to smile. "Figured I didn't recognize you? Sorry, but you're too easy to spot," Armand finished, his voice sounding stained. Letting go of Eiri's pants hem, he lowered his arm and rested his head back on the ground, closing his eyes.

Eiri sat bewildered for a second before checking to see if Armand was still alive but found no pulse. He quietly sighed and stood up from the ground, brushing off the knees of his pants. Looking down at Armand, Eiri smirked.

He got up, looking around. Finding a dusty blanket off to the side, that lay spewing out of a suitcase, Eiri grabbed it and shook it out clean. He threw the blanket over Armand, covering him.

Suddenly, a shrill scream cut through the silence. Eiri turned towards the direction of the scream, his heart beating in his throat. A second scream echoed through the stillness of the train and Eiri took off running towards that voice.

'Shuichi,' Eiri mentally yelled.

Stumbling over some rocks that had spilled into the train and were lodged between the seats, Eiri finally made it to the last row of seats and was ready to just jump clean over it when he saw a shoe lodged in between the two seats in front of him.

'This is… But how did it get here,' Eiri wondered, studying the shoe as he pulled it free from the seats. A murderous scream piercing the air ripped him out of his thoughts. Eiri's head snapped up and his eyes grew large, his breath hitching and heart skipping a beat. He knew that voice! "Shu…SHUICHI!"

Shuichi did not know what to think as he stood watching the man lick the bloody blade of his knife. He could try running past but there was not much room to get by and he was sure to be caught by this guy if he tried. He could turn around and climb over the seats behind him, getting away that way, but where would he go? This is the last train car and the guy was sure to catch him before he even managed to fully climb over the first row of seats.

Shuichi then noticed that the figure had stopped laughing and was extending his hand towards him, the knife clearly in it. His breath quickened and his eyes took on a sad look, almost like regret. And as time once again seemed to slow the figure raised his hand slightly and swiftly slashed it forward and down in Shuichi's direction. Shuichi managed to bring up his arms to cross over his face right before the guy brought down the knife in a fast motion. The blade swept past Shuichi's forearm, leaving a slash across it that almost immediately filled with blood, the dark red color leaking from the opening. Shuichi screamed out as searing pain ripped through him, just as time came back to normal.

The figure began laughing manically. Shuichi lowered his arms an inch and saw the man bringing the knife to his mouth. He saw him stick the blade between his lips and slowly bring it back out, clean of Shuichi's blood. How he did that without cutting up his mouth was beyond him.

Noticing his wide eyed and disgusted audience, the figure softly laughed, looking Shuichi directly in the eyes. Shuichi shuttered at the look, getting a creepy feeling that coursed through his body. The man then moved his hand forward and brought it up, hastily slicing at Shuichi's arm again as the kid brought his arms up to cover his face.

When Shuichi's second scream ripped through the air it made its way over to Haruna who was just beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes, looking confused and placed her hands on the ground, pushing to her knees. When she heard the scream, Haruna became fully awake and aware of her surroundings and snapped her head to her right, spinning around. Taking in the situation, Haruna covered her mouth with her fingertips and fat tears shielded her eyes from the view.

However, her tears rapidly dried as she watched the guy bring his hand high in the air, switching his hold on the hilt of the blade so he would stab instead of slash his victim.

Shuichi stumbled and clutched at his arm in front of his face trying to stop the flow of the blood. His face was beginning to turn a shade of white from all the blood dripping out of both deep gashes. Over the top of his arms, Shuichi saw the figure raise his knife for the third time changing his hold to a stabbing grip. As the blade began to make its way down, a picture of Eiri flashed into his mind and tears spilled over the rim of his eyes. A third and horrified scream ripping from his mouth.

"No," Haruna whispered against her fingers before running forward and placing herself in-between the guy and Shuichi just in time to feel the blade stab into her shoulder blade.

HAHAHAHA! Sorry but I got to end it there. I know it's only like what four pages but still you got to admit that this chapter is awesome. Well? Come on feed my ego, please? REVIEW! Review, review, review, review! Oooo, what should happen next? Boy I really got to figure out who that guy is huh! See ya next time. :):)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read my chapter.Well here comes the next chapter.

Oh, just in case, so my story doesn't get deleted:

Disclaimer: I do not own. DUH!

**Chapter 8**

Eiri jumped over the last seat and ran to the door like there was fire at his heels. Reaching the doorway, he took a hold of the ledge and started pulling himself up, feet pushing off against the wall, but just as his knees hit the walkway he was pulled back into the car by a hand that had grabbed a hold of the back collar of his shirt. He fell to the ground with a hard thud and caught the glimpse of a figure holding something above its head. The light from outside reflected off it and illuminated a nearby seat.

The figure swung the instrument down, coming within inches of Eiri's head before he managed to roll to his right and come up on his hands and knees, kicking back with his right leg. His foot hit the guy in his side with full force causing him to fall over. The instrument tumbled out of the guy's hand and clattered to the floor inches away from him. The sound of metal hitting metal echoing in the car.

Eiri quickly got up and made a dash for the instrument just as the guy began to crawl over to it. As Eiri was about to reach it, the guy turned on his side and, using his legs, kicked Eiri's feet out from under him. He fell backwards landing squarely on his lower back.

The dark figure scrambled forward and took hold of the metal bar again, getting to his feet. He turned around to face Eiri and ran to him, the instrument being held high above his head.

Eiri pushed himself on his elbows and scrunched his knees up to his chest. When the figure came close enough, Eiri jut out his feet right into the guy's stomach.

The attacker doubled over, all his breath forced out with the impact. His arms came down from their height, his hands loosing their tight grip on the handle. The metal bar again fell to the floor as the man wrapped his arms around his middle and stumbled backwards, trying to suck air into his lungs.

Eiri pushed up with the palms of his hands and taking hold of the metal bar that lay near his right, once again got to his feet. He took slow steps over to the figure that was still bent over, sucking air into his lungs. Eiri grabbed the top of his head, grasping a handful of his hair, and yanked the guys face up, staring him in the eyes, as a hiss of pain escaped the man's mouth. "You're lucky I don't know you." Eiri bit out harshly, a spark in his eyes.

The guy looked hopeful but confused. "Why is that," he whispered through his partially gritted teeth.

Eiri had an evil smile come across his lips. "Because if I did I wouldn't be able to kill you now would I?" Eiri's fingers on the metal bar shifted, searching for a better grip.

The guy lost the hopeful expression as his face fell and his eyes widened.

Fujisaki knocked on the door to the conductors' car waiting for a response. After a few impatient seconds and still no response, he turned the handle and swung the door open.

"Didn't I say…" a voice growled upon hearing the door open but stopped his oncoming lecture upon seeing Fujisaki on the other side. "Oh, what can I do for you, Sir," the conductor asked pleasantly, taking a step forward. "We seem to be having difficulties with the engine but if you take your seat we will be on our way shortly." He gave a forced smile and turned back around, leaning on the console and looking out at the track ahead.

"Excuse me Sir, but don't you think that if it was the engine that you'd have it fixed by now? Maybe you should check the console itself, there could be a blown fuse." Fujisaki said as politely as he could, holding in his impatience.

The conductor sighed and turned with a hand rubbing over his eyes. "I have everything under control here Sir. So if you would please take your seat and find something to do we can get moving shortly."

His annoyance flaring, Fujisaki glared at the conductor before turning around and leaving the car in a huff.

As the blade was ripped out of her shoulder, Haruna began feeling cold and hot at the same time, like her body couldn't make up its mind. A small groan escaped her lips as her vision turned into static resembling a television screen with no picture. Haruna fell back into Shuichi feeling her stomach churn.

Shuichi didn't know what to do. Haruna was in shock and probably on the verge of passing out with all the blood that kept flowing out of her wound. And now she had collapsed against him.

Shuichi looked around the dark clothed guy at the doorway behind him which held the two doors connected by the sideways walkway. The door to this car stood open against the wall but the door to the next was closed. There was no way, if he managed to run around this guy, that he would be able to get that door open before he caught up.

The figure smiled at Shuichi's helplessness and Haruna's foolishness, bringing the blade up to his face and looking at the blood intently. As quick as a snake flicks its tongue, the guy flicked out his own tongue and licked at the blade lapping up the blood like a cat would milk.

"What am I going to do," Shuichi whispered as he helped Haruna to stay upright. She was breathing heavily and shaking her head in quick succession in order to rid herself of the lightheaded feeling that was threatening to make her crumple to the ground.

Hearing the quiet spoken question, the dark figure started to laugh hysterically. He flung the knife up through the air and caught it by the handle. Then bending down, stuck the knife into his boot and stood back up.

Taking a step closer to the two, he pulled out of nowhere a black and silver shuriken (**1**). Putting his finger through the hole in the middle, he twirled the star around his finger with a malicious smile on his face.

Haruna shook her head lightly and began to sit herself down on the ground, not paying much heed to what was going on around her. With Shuichi's hand on her arm to help steady her, Haruna managed to sit, with her legs bent, up against the seat behind them.

As the intruder watched in amusement, Shuichi squatted down next to Haruna and took a quick look around them. Not finding what he needed, Shuichi reached to the hem of his shirt and with a grimace, tore a section of his shirt off.

Keeping an eye on him as he continued to swirl the star on his finger, Shuichi took the scrap of his shirt and wrapped it around Haruna's shoulder wound. After every movement, he would glance at the dark intruder, making sure he hadn't moved. But the guy just continued to stand there with a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. But the one thing that Shuichi noticed was the fact that every time he glanced at the guy, he would be looking directly at Shuichi, almost as if Haruna wasn't even there, like she was invisible to him.

It sent a shiver down his spine as he continued to wrap the scrap shirt and tied it off.

(**1**) flat piece of metal with sharpened points. It was easily made lethal by dipping the edges in poison. and the knife I was referring to in this story is called a tanto.

AN: yeah my new chapter was posted. And you read it. Does that mean you still like it? So cool! Oh and please review! It fuels my inspiration!


	9. What it all comes down to

Hello everyone thanks for all of you who read my latest chapter. I'm so sorry it was so short but it couldn't be helped. But don't worry, this one is much, much longer and it gets to some points that I just figured out at the last minute. I'm not getting to all of the points yet because I haven't figured them out yet. I'm sure there's a point to what's happening with Hiro and Fujisaki but I mostly put them in for comic relief. :P

I can be such a baka. That's what I get for being blonde. Disclaimer unfortunately not:(

**Chapter 9:** What it all comes down to

Haruna's head kept lowering. Normally a shoulder wound wouldn't make you get pale and weak but this one just happened to be deep enough. She was trying to pay attention to what the guy was doing but couldn't focus her eyes. She did manage to hear Shuichi's encouraging words though. Telling her that it'll be okay, that someone will come and save them. But through the words, Haruna could tell that Shuichi didn't really believe them. He was probably just saying them to make himself feel better, hoping he'd trick himself into believing them.

Hearing a door click open, Hiro looked up to find Fujisaki making his way out of the conductors car and walking over to his seat with an odd expression on his face. Closing the book he'd pulled out and pulling down his head phones, he watched as Fujisaki sat down and lay back, heaving a sigh. Fujisaki seemed angry but also content, like he was fuming inside but trying to keep it under control.

"The conductor said that if I took my seat we'd be moving shortly. Well I'm sitting, why aren't we moving?" Fujisaki mumbled in quiet anger.

Hearing this Hiro couldn't keep the smile from his lips. Somehow he knew that would happen. So he replaced his headphones and opened up his book. Trying not to laugh, he hid behind the pages.

Fujisaki sighed and turned his head to Hiro then back to the seat in front of him. But he jerked his head back to Hiro quickly and narrowed his eyes at him. "You knew that would happen didn't you?" A pause as he watched Hiro slide the book further up his face. "Are you deliberately trying to piss me off? Because it seems to be working," he said in a low voice dripping with threat.

Hiro's face was turning red from holding in his laugh and settled for coughing instead of giving himself away. "I don't know what you mean?" Hiro replied in a strangely calm voice. This sent Fujisaki into a rage. He was about to strangle the man, his hands reaching for Hiro's throat, when the announcement came on over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience. We apologize for the inconvenience we may have caused you. It seems we have managed to temporarily fix the problem. However we will need to make a detour in order to avoid breaking down again."

At this several moans were heard throughout the train, people sighing and others with angry expressions, throwing hands to their heads in frustration.

"Please don't be worried, you will be reimbursed all of your money as soon as we arrive at the Kyoto station. Thank you again for your patience."

The speaker clicked off and the murmur of voices grew louder. Concerned passengers and cranky kids who had woken up filled most of the noise. Fujisaki slowly turned his head to look over at Hiro. His eyes narrowed, he whispered thru clenched teeth, "Not a word."

Hiro's eyes lit with amusement and he began before being abruptly cut off, "Well he did say…"

"Shut up!" Fujisaki seethed.

Shuichi was feeling very uneasy. Having this weird guy continuously looking at him was totally creepy and he found himself wishing for Eiri to come save him. "Eiri," Shuichi whispered as he dressed Haruna's wounds.

"Maybe if your little friend decided to explain the whole situation to you and why this is all her fault, I might just allow you to see your precious husband before I kill everyone." The figure finally spoke out loud to Shuichi but he was finally looking at Haruna. "Well boss, want to fill him in?" He smiled wickedly still twirling the shuriken around his finger.

Suddenly Shuichi was confused. He looked up at Haruna with questioning eyes on the verge of tears. "What is he talking about?"

Seeing his mask finally breaking down and revealing how fragile Shuichi really was underneath, Haruna couldn't seem to keep up the lie anymore. "Shuichi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I swear. It just sort of happened and before I knew it, it was too late." Haruna began, her voice straining with tears that were clogging her throat.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Shuichi said in a whisper, his cheeks staining with fresh tears.

Haruna sat quietly for a couple minutes not saying a word, staring up at Shuichi with a look of pity in her eyes. But despite the pity and sorrow, not a single tear made itself known. "Well Miss Priss? If you don't say anything then I will, but mind you, it'll be from my point of view." The guy hidden in shadow announced across the room.

The whirling sound of the star cut thru the silence. Haruna jerked her head up looking the guy in the eyes and hooked her hands behind her on the seat. Pushing down she slowly stood up and placed a hand over the shoulder wound as it began to sting painfully.

"Haruna?" Shuichi whispered

Haruna lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping to shut out his voice. Opening them again she made her way away from Shuichi towards the man.

Shuichi gasped as he watched Haruna walk away from him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She had been a part of it the whole time. Completely angry at himself for trusting her, Shuichi let his tears stain his face and his hands start to clench. "What about the old man? Was in on this too?" Shuichi spat out before she had gotten too far.

Haruna stopped and turned around. To his surprise she actually had tears falling from her eyes. She forced out a fake laugh and answered, "Him? The one laying unconscious on the ground?" Haruna pointed behind her. "No, he wasn't. In fact I believe he came all this way just to stop me. I mean how funny is that?"

Haruna continued to try and make light of the situation but her tears were starting to control her voice.

"That old man just happens to be my grandfather. Can you believe it? With the way we fight you wouldn't know." With a tear filled voice Haruna chuckled a little and wiped at her eyes. "My mother wasn't around much when I was growing up. I spent more time with my grandparents." She sniffed and looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the flow of tears. "You shouldn't worry about him. He only came here for his own selfish reasons. I find it hilarious how he doesn't want me to end up like my mother when he doesn't even know how my mom ended up himself. She's stuck in an asylum and he hasn't seen her for nearly ten years. Her only father abandoned her! Can you imagine how it would feel if the one person you count on and trust more than life itself was to suddenly turn on you?" Haruna asked.

Shuichi stood up from his crouched position and stood still. He opened his mouth to speak but just a small squeak escaped passed his lips. He closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again. "He's your grandfather?" Shuichi screwed up his face in confusion. "Haruna…I still don't understand what you're talking about. You're not making any sense."

"Of course not. She's beating around the bush. Doesn't want her beloved to hate her guts." The guy laughed out loud in hilarity.

Haruna turned around so fast it was like a tornado swept thru the room. She narrowed her eyes at him and screamed out. "Shut the hell up! What could you possibly know! I'm canceling the job as of now. So get lost!"

To everyone's surprise the man just laughed louder and harder. Still twirling the shuriken around his finger and placing the other arm around his stomach as he continued to laugh. "No can do bossy lady. After the offer has been taken, there is no going back on the deal. Though you can try, but that'll just get you killed. You see, this chick here wants to kill your partner and take you away to some secluded area. From there she can do whatever she wants while in the process getting ransom from your band mates. But of course if she keeps you around she's sure to get caught so after the money is received, she'll kill you. Instead of dirtying her own hands though, she decided to hire us to do the job for her so she can seem like miss innocent."

"Stop it! That's not true!" Haruna covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes as a wave of fresh tears appeared. She shook her head and continued, "I didn't want that to happen. Not like that!" Haruna pulled down her hands and opened her eyes, wiping a stray tear away.

She opened her mouth to speak but before any words could escape, the shuriken came flying thru the air and sliced across her throat. It flew past and embedded itself in the seat behind Shuichi, missing his head by an inch.

Shuichi was in shock, frozen in place. That wasn't a sight he expected to see. Watching, Shuichi saw the guy twirl the star like he has been but without warning it flew from his finger and arched sideways in the air before coming like a bullet towards Haruna's throat. It seemed to have been thrown with little force but managed to fly with great speed.

As it sliced across Haruna's neck, blood poured out in waves. It was like watching a waterfall of red water pouring out of a cavern. Like out of simple reaction, her hands flew to her throat, trying to cover the gash and stop the flow of blood. Her face drained of color and her eyes rolled to the back of her head leaving only the white to be seen before she collapsed to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't know you." Eiri bit out harshly, a spark in his eyes.

The guy looked hopeful but confused. "Why is that," he whispered through his partially gritted teeth.

Eiri had an evil smile come across his lips. "Because if I did I wouldn't be able to kill you now would I?" Eiri's fingers on the metal bar shifted, searching for a better grip.

The guy lost the hopeful expression as his face fell and his eyes widened.

Eiri took a step forward but stopped when he heard shouting coming from the next car, then nothing for a few seconds. The silence ended with a thud that echoed in the metal of the train. Holding his breath for only a moment, Eiri ran to the trembling man and picked him up by the throat, compressing firmly and slamming him up against the wall.

"What's happening?" Eiri said loudly in his face.

The guy snickered and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know." As he continued to laugh, Eiri punched the side of his head and released his neck, letting him slide to the floor.

The train continued on its way, moving on the tracks, most of the passengers fast asleep. The engineer was working to keep the train moving and the conductor was keeping watch of the tracks, checking all of the systems on the console.

Fujisaki was sleeping with his seat laying flat, parallel to the floor. One arm across his stomach and the other over his eyes. Hiro was awake reading a book. Turning the page, a yawn racked his body, bringing tired tears to his eyes. Hiro closed the book, marking his place and wiped at the water. Reaching up he turned off the little light above his head shrouding them both in semi-darkness.

Just off the horizon, the sun was still rising, bringing with it a new day. Most of the blinds on the train were closed with the exception of a few. Only a small percentage of the dawning light swept in the car.

Exhausted from a long night, Hiro finally decided to sleep for a while to rest his eyes. Before they closed he looked out in the distance up ahead and saw some smoke rising to sky from the same spot. His mind free of thoughts, Hiro shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Kyoko sat in the dining car impatiently, tapping her foot. She found a book and a CD player among the wreckage of rocks earlier. She was excited until she found that she had already read this particular book and that the CD player had no batteries.

Deciding against waiting any longer, she picked up her bag and started towards the direction to which Armand and Eiri had disappeared in.

Walking to the door Kyoko smelled something familiar and sniffed at the air like a dog. "Smells like a fire place. Oh no." Kyoko swung her head to the right to find a small fire burning its way thru fabrics and other materials that had fallen on top of some kitchen equipment.

"Shit." She whispered urgently. Flinging her bag on her back, Kyoko ran all the way to the door and wrenched it open.

AN: Well, this chapter is over with. Hope you enjoyed the longer than normal aspect about it. I didn't end it in the spot I wanted and it didn't exactly come out like I planned but oh well, that's story writing for you. Always not what you expect. Please review and give me your opinion. I tried to make some ends meet but I really wanted to move the story along. Hope you liked it. C-ya!


	10. Short Reunion

Yeah a new chapter is here.Well thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: do I even have to say? No, Nope, Nada!

**Chapter 10:** Short Reunion

Seething with anger at the pasted out man and excruciating worry over Shuichi, Eiri reluctantly left the man slumped on the ground and with all the seats behind him, was free to run towards the door where all the sounds were coming from. As Eiri reached up and dragged his body into the walkway, realizing that there was absolute silence. Not a single sound was being made. Slowing his progress, Eiri stared at the closed door in front of him somehow trying to see past it, keeping an open ear.

Grabbing the handle on the sideways door, Eiri turned it slightly then let go. He gave the door a hard push forward and barely noticed as it swung down and slammed into the wall, sending a vibration throughout the whole car. Some rocks were heard falling and shifting in place, but Eiri didn't care. He couldn't hear anymore voices. Not even someone's breathing.

He wasn't just imagining it was he? Eiri shook his head hard, bringing his hands to his forehead and brought them down hard against his face until they meet with his mouth. He kept them clasped together in front of his mouth as he scanned the dark interior. All the windows had to be covered with rocks or luggage because not a single ray of light penetrated the darkness.

"Shuichi?" Eiri called out hoping for a response. None came, all was silent but for his voice echoing off the metal frame.

Eiri placed his hands on the top of the doorframe, grabbed a hold and swung himself forward. He landed on his feet, crouched down and with a hand placed out in front of him, keeping him from falling forward. Eiri scanned the area around him as he stood straight.

There was a distinct smell in the air that he failed to take notice of earlier. It was like stale copper. Eiri knew in an instant what it was and kept himself calm by telling himself that it didn't prove anything. It was just a smell; it could have come from anywhere.

Eiri took a step forward in the darkness, scanning the area with his eyes when his right foot hit something hard blocking the path. Reaching in his pocket on instinct for his lighter, Eiri was surprised when his hand closed around it. He pulled it out and flipped it open, the little flame igniting only a small area around it. Eiri crouched down and held out the flame scanning the area for he had run into.

What he saw, was an older man with white graying hair. He had the remains of a business suit on except for the jacket. Eiri could see him breathing but he obviously had passed out. Thinking it better not to move or disturb him, Eiri stood up and carefully stepped over the man continuing on his way with the lighter still held out in front.

A few feet from the old man, near the seats, Eiri came across what looked like a suit jacket lying across something that happened to be in the shape of a body. He could smell the blood coming from the body as you would somebody doused in perfume. Eiri bent down and held the flame closer to the jacket, careful not to set it or his hand on fire. It looked like the same cooler and texture of the suit the guy behind him was wearing. Switching the lighter to his left hand, Eiri reached out with his right, his hand shaking visibly. It's not him, it's not him. Eiri told himself over and over. Eiri took the collar hem between his thumb and pointer finger and halting to take a deep breath; Eiri sighed loudly and yanked the jacket back, flinging it to the left to lie at the body's feet.

A soft laugh came from his lips as Eiri looked over the body. "I knew it wasn't him." He quietly spoke, a smile gracing his features.

Looks like she got her neck sliced with something. Damn lady gave me a heart attack. Eiri thought as he scanned her face. He flipped his lighter shut before standing up and getting the jacket at her feet, placing it over her once more.

Eiri opened the lighter, flicked it on and stepped over the body, getting an annoying sense of déja vu, and again continued on down the train. When he reached the first of the set of seats a couple steps away from the dead woman, Eiri saw the flame of his lighter reflecting off something stuck in the material of the chair.

As he stepped closer and held out the flame, Eiri could see it was a metal object with many points and a hole in the middle. He could only barely see the blood stains on the points and some splatter on the seat it was attached to. Guess we know what cut her throat open, Eiri thought.

Giving it no more thought Eiri began again to make his way across the car. After ten minutes, he finally reached the other side. It was kind of difficult to climb over seats and hold an open flame in his hand at the same time.

Eiri moved to the doorway and glanced up to see the door closed. No wonder it was even darker at this end, Eiri said to himself. Eiri reached up to grab the door handle but unlike all the rest, he couldn't reach this one. Moving his lighter from side to side, Eiri saw a box sitting to the left of the door.

Making a decision, he closed his lighter and stepped up to the box, putting one foot on top of it. Eiri lifted the rest of his body off the ground and reached again for the door handle. This time he just barely was able to reach it, his fingers scrapping the metal, causing the handle to shift. Quickly getting out of the way so the door didn't bash into his head, Eiri leaned down to the left. Both his feet were planted on the box as the door crashed down and into the wall behind it.

Dawn light poured into the car but like the other side it didn't go very far, leaving most of the car still shrouded in darkness. Eiri leaned over again to the right and griped the ledge. Putting his right foot on the other side of the handle, Eiri pushed his remaining body off the box and up into the walkway.

The sun was getting higher and brighter with each connecting doorway he went thru, making it darker before his eyes every time he entered the next train car. Noticing the door in front of him was open, Eiri crawled across the metal bars on hands and knees. When he got to the doorway, he swung his feet forward in front of him and sat with his feet dangling down, hands up above his head like before. Unable to see too clearly inside because of the sun shinning more directly in this area then the past cars, Eiri used his hands that were above him and pushed himself forward, falling down into the last passenger car.

Kyoko made her way into the car from the walkway, carefully lowering her body with as much speed as she could manage without falling and hurting herself. Once on her feet, she took a step back and bending her knees, reached for the door and lifted it, using all her strength.

"Why are these things so damn heavy," Kyoko mumbled under her breath as sweat dotted her forehead. With once more little push and a loud bang, the door lifted shut. She raised her arms to the lock and clicked it closed, heaving a heavy sigh.

Kyoko turned to the semi dark room and leaned against the wall behind her, the door she just shut above her head. She looked around as best she could despite the seats in front of her blocking the view. The first thing she noticed was that in this car the seats that in every other car had fallen from the ceiling, which used to be the left side, were in fact still mostly connected to their spots.

The next thing that hit her was a smell that seemed to be attached to the room. It was like spoiled milk, a rotten smell plus the smell of gas. Kyoko coughed into her hand and walked slowly forward to the seats, one by one she began climbing over them.

As she came closer to the other side, Kyoko could see a lump lying on top of the seats just ahead. Climbing over another seat, getting still closer, she could make out the lump as a body. Her heart skipping a beat, she started to move faster over the chairs and reached the seat just behind the form. She reached out a tentative hand, connecting with the body. It was cold and wet, her hand coming away covered in something dark that she couldn't make out in the darkness but she could guess what it might be. She looked at the dark hair and carefully lifted the face an inch. A gasp escaped her lips and her fingers slipped out from under his chin. Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands and watched the head thunk back into place with wide eyes. Tears swarmed her vision, bordering her eyes and threatened to fall.

A sob rising to the surface caught in her throat when the smell in the room got worse, infiltrating her senses. It was more overwhelming now and seemed as if the rotten milk/gas smell had somehow been heated. Kyoko looked at the door that leads to the dinning car and her eyes widened as realization hit her. She had completely forgotten about the fire in the kitchen

Kyoko looked back at the body and up again at the closed door. She didn't want to leave him but knew she wouldn't be able to carry him by herself. Making a split second decision, Kyoko looked down at the body and quickly kissed the back of his head. She got up, climbed over the next couple of chairs and made her way to the opposite doorway in a calm yet panicked mind set.

Kyoko scrambled forward to the doorway and pulled herself up with her arms on either side of the frame, holding her breath. Once inside she let out a long sigh and continued across the bars and to the open door.

Eiri stood, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then carefully looked around at everything in sight. Shuichi had to be here, this was the last car. Eiri looked to his left and saw a bunch of suitcases stacked on top of each other. He raised an eyebrow to that in question then saw a blanket sticking out from behind move slightly.

Eiri's heart skipped a beat, he didn't know what to think at that moment but his feet seemed to understand and walked him over to the luggage. Eiri stopped in front of the luggage and took an insanely deep breath, preparing himself. Thinking of only Shuichi, Eiri stepped to the left and slowly took a single step forward. Taking another small step brought Eiri beside the blanket he had seen but before he turned to face whoever it was, Eiri kept staring at the wall and tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. Eiri closed his eyes and turned to his right, opening them back up. As he looked down, first his head fell then his eyes at last; Eiri looked at the person's face and gasped with surprise.

Even in this semidarkness he could make out the pink hair and the lithe form that partially lay underneath the blanket. A pillow supported his head and Eiri could see sadness etched his face. Eiri stepped to Shuichi's side as he still lay asleep and crouched down, lifting a hand to brush at his cheek.

Shuichi's eyes scrunched up and a yawn shook his body. His eyes slowly came back to normal and began to open. Blinking a few times rapidly, Shuichi looked up and then to each side. First the left where he saw the luggage stacked and then to the right where his eyes meet with golden yellow.

Shuichi flew up, the blanket spilling in his lap and lunged at Eiri, enveloping him in a crushing hug. "Eiri," was all he breathed into his ear.

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi, hugging him back and breathed the same into Shuichi's ear, "Shuichi".

AN I think I'll end it here and keep you guys wanting more. Don't for get to review for me. :)


	11. Crying Eyes

A/N: the first couple paragraphs are from chapter 9. It's just there to remind you of what was said and what happened.

Thanks to _The Scarlet Rose_ and _Tamara Norman_ for reviewing. I love you guys! LOL! I enjoy hearing what people think of my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own in any way except story idea and a few made up characters.

**Chapter 11**: Crying Eyes

Haruna turned around so fast it was like a tornado swept through the room. She narrowed her eyes at him and screamed out, "Shut the hell up! What could you possibly know! I'm canceling the job as of now. So get lost!"

To everyone's surprise the man just laughed louder and harder. Still twirling the shuriken around his finger and placing the other arm around his stomach as he continued to laugh. "No can do bossy lady. After the offer has been taken, there is no going back on the deal. Though you can try, but that'll just get you killed. You see, this chick here wants to kill your partner and take you away to some secluded area. From there she can do whatever she wants while in the process getting ransom from your band mates. But of course if she keeps you around she's sure to get caught so after the money is received, she'll kill you. Instead of dirtying her own hands though, she decided to hire us to do the job for her so she can seem like miss innocent."

"Stop it! That's not true!" Haruna covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes as a wave of fresh tears appeared. She shook her head and continued, "I didn't want that to happen. Not like that!" Haruna pulled down her hands and opened her eyes, wiping a stray tear away.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Shuichi saw the guy out of the corner of his eye twirling the star around his finger, but without warning it flew from his finger and flew through the air like a bullet towards Haruna's throat. It seemed to have been thrown with little force but managed to fly with great speed. As it sliced across Haruna's neck, blood poured out in waves. It was like watching a waterfall of red water pouring out of a cavern.

The shuriken flew past Shuichi and embedded itself in the seat behind him, missing his head by an inch. Shuichi was in shock, frozen in place. That wasn't a sight he expected to see.

Like out of simple reaction, her hands flew to her throat, trying to cover the gash and stop the flow of blood. Her face drained of color and her eyes rolled to the back of her head leaving only the white to be seen before she collapsed to the ground.

Shuichi stared at the spot where Haruna stood only moments before and blinked rapidly, trying to erase the image from his mind. Did that really happen? Shuichi thought it through in his head, replaying everything. A shrill laugh interrupted his thoughts and Shuichi looked up to see the man still standing in the same place, his eyes looking at her body like it was a work of art. Shuichi could see the look of glee that crossed his face and the satisfaction that played behind his eyes.

An unexpected shudder ran down his spine when the man turned his gaze away from Haruna's bloodied body to lock dark eyes with Shuichi's amethyst eyes only a couple of feet away.

A smile broke across his face when he saw the look of horror on Shuichi's face. He began laughing and spoke mockingly, "Aw! Is it too much for your little innocent mind to handle?" He laughed again, but this time more loudly and continued in a loud tone, dripping with venom, "She was a stupid girl, someone that was a far cry away from reality. She was worthless. She gave us a job and then turned around and tried to get in the way after I warned her not to. She got what she deserved and now that she's out of the way, I can finish the job without her interfering. But first I think I'll take care of you. After all, someone else did give me instructions to kill you as well as both your band mates. I wouldn't want to disappoint them," he finished off in a low, evil voice and approached Shuichi one step at a time.

He bent down partially and pulled a tanto (small knife) out of his dark boot and held it in his hand with the blade pointed up, still making his way over while Shuichi just stood staring.

Shuichi couldn't think past the fear that crept through his mind. He was trying to process it all but his brain wasn't working fast enough. He looked away from the man slowly approaching him to glance at Haruna who lay sprawled on the ground surrounded in a mass of her blood. Her neck was wide open to reveal all the tendons and muscles inside, sliced to shreds like ribbon on a present.

His mouth gaped open, trying to form words but no sound vibrated in his throat, he couldn't utter a word of protest. Unconsciously, a tear slid out of the corner of his eye and slipped down his face.

This isn't happening. It's not real. I'm imagining all of it, Shuichi thought hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all his might to block out reality. He was trying to separate himself from everything around him.

Shuichi felt a gloved hand touch his chin and tilt his head up and the voice to match said tenderly, "It's no fun when your eyes are closed."

Shuichi slowly opened them an inch at a time and saw the ninja-like guy standing in front of him.

An unreadable expression on his face as his voice filled with evil happiness, "I enjoy seeing the life slip away, watching their eyes cloud. The realization that I won."

Shuichi couldn't suppress the sob that escaped his lips and more tears followed, spilling down both cheeks, wetting the hand on his chin. He thought of Eiri and Hiro and the others and what they would say when they found his body all cut open, the blood dried into clomps.

A short, soft laugh came from Shuichi's mouth and he sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to dry his tears. He let a smile grace his lips and snapped his eyes open again to see a very confused ninja still standing in front of him. The man took a step back.

The man lowered his hand and bunched his eyebrows together, perplexed at the sudden change in Shuichi's demeanor. Trying to recover his composure, he asked laughing, "Finally coming to terms with the fact your life is over, huh?"

Shuichi laughed again and wiped at his wet eyes and runny nose. "No, I was just thinking. If Eiri were here or anyone else, what would they say to me?"

Shuichi paused in which the man growled and answered in a serious final tone, "They'd have to say good-bye." The ninja started to step forward with the tanto raised and was about to strike Shuichi in the chest. Unfortunately for him, Shuichi turned to an angle and kicked out hard with his foot right into the guy's stomach causing him to drop the knife and double over, clasping his hands over his midsection.

"They'd tell me how stupid I'm being for letting you get to me!" Shuichi said loudly and turned around, running over the seats that were behind him, to the door that would lead him to the last car. The car in which he started out in.

Shuichi ran to the end of the car and without looking back, he jumped up to the doorway and climbed inside, quickly crawling across the walkway. Reaching the other door that was already open, Shuichi turned around and slid down backwards, feet first.

When his feet touched the ground, Shuichi turned and scanned the area around him, looking for a place where he could hide. To his left Shuichi spotted a stack of suitcases that had fallen on top of each other like a wall that protects the castle it surrounds. Shuichi dashed for them and ran around them to the other side, crouching low.

Breathing heavily, Shuichi looked to either side and found a blanket that had spilled out of an open suitcase to his left. He grabbed it and threw it around himself, covering up everything but his head.

After a few moments of silence, the adrenaline that coursed through Shuichi minutes before came crashing down to zero. He became tired and weak. Sweat poured down from his forehead stinging his eyes. At the same time a feeling of lightness engulfed him and Shuichi began to sway back and forth.

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut once and shook his head trying to escape the feeling of collapse. Visions, kind of like snap shots, filled his mind. The whole day replaying itself in pictures before his eyes. A final tear fell from the corner of his eye, sliding down his cheek to drip onto the blanket around him before his vision went dark and he dropped to his side and passed out.

Shuichi's eyes scrunched up and a yawn shook his body. His eyes slowly came back to normal and began to open. Blinking a few times rapidly, Shuichi looked up and then to each side. First the left where he saw the luggage stacked and then to the right where his eyes meet with golden yellow.

Shuichi flew up, the blanket spilling in his lap and lunged at Eiri, enveloping him in a crushing hug. "Eiri," was all he breathed into his ear.

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi, hugging him back and breathed the same into Shuichi's ear, "Shuichi".

Shuichi sobbed into Eiri's neck, inhaling his unique scent. "I'm so glad you're here, Eiri."

"Idiot. What are doing here in the first place? You should have been on your way to Kyoto right now," Eiri said softly, kissing Shuichi on the cheek. "What were you thinking?" Eiri whispered as his hold around Shuichi tightened. He had been so worried about his baka and now finally here he was, waiting for him to say it was all going to be okay.

Eiri pulled back a little, looking Shuichi in the eyes and giving him a smile that only he ever got to see. Shuichi's eyes filled with tears again in response and he whispered back, "I love you Eiri." Shuichi leaned in again, placing his ear against Eiri's chest to hear his heart beat.

Eiri wrapped his arms once more around him and put his head on top of Shuichi's saying a soft, "I know," in reply. Eiri pulled back again, looked over Shuichi with both his eyes and hands. Not a single spot was left unexamined by Eiri's expert hands.

Unable to shut down his brain from other thoughts of what Eiri's hands could do, a blush formed across Shuichi's cheeks. "You're not hurt?" he heard Eiri ask with relief in his voice. Shuichi shook his head happily, a wide, beautiful smile gracing his lips. The kind of smile that could melt Eiri's heart.

A small laugh came from Shuichi's mouth and he wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. Shuichi sighed. "I thought you'd be mad at me."

An irritated growl came from Eiri and Shuichi pulled his head away looking up at Eiri. "What's wrong?" Shuichi asked looking concerned.

Eiri rolled his eyes and said angrily, "Baka, I am mad at you! I'm mad that you were so stupid as to follow me and get caught up in this train wreck where there were, by the looks of it, hardly any survivors." Eiri stopped his rant to place Shuichi's head back to his chest and then continued softly, "But I'm glad you're okay so for now I'll be nice. There's plenty of time to get on your case after we get home." Eiri kissed the top of Shuichi's head and stroked his hair back to kiss his forehead, then his nose. Shuichi tilted his head back some and Eiri bent down to kiss his lips.

As the kiss began to deepen, a sudden impact of metal could be heard behind them where the open expanse of track was. Eiri whipped his head to the sound and saw the end of the train car smash inward, which caused them to fly forward with the impact. The sides of the car started to bend inwards and the metal started to crack open in certain areas where the pressure was too much. The car began to shake violently and then it seemed as if they were moving. The sound of the metal train scrapping the side of the mountain echoed inside the car. It was like someone crushing a pop can but only magnified by a thousand. Everything inside shifted sending anything left up high crashing down with the rest of the debris.

Shuichi held Eiri close on the ground where the fell, lying on their sides. His hands clamped around his shirt and his head buried in his neck. His eyes were shut tight against the noise. Eiri had his arms wrapped protectively around Shuichi, his head resting on top of his.

On instinct, as if he suddenly remembered them, Eiri looked up at the stack of suitcases that Shuichi was hiding behind and saw them shaking and shifting in place. When realization hit, Eiri's eyes widened and started to get up, yanking Shuichi with him. "We have to get out of here," he said in Shuichi's ear who nodded in response.

Hearing luggage fall with a thud that was lost in the sound of metal, Eiri swung his head up and saw the suitcases were beginning to fall in their direction. Eiri held his breath and pushed Shuichi forward out of the way just as the luggage fell on top of him.

Shuichi stumbled forward, aware that Eiri had pushed him and caught himself with his hands as he fell forward. He then heard the sound of all those boxes falling on top of something with a grunt and was suddenly afraid to look.

The train had stopped moving and the shaking was only minimal but the echo of the mountain reached Kyoko's ears. She had fallen into the car from the doorway once the train had started to shake and move. She slowly got up and stood on her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her ankle as soon as pressure was applied.

She knew what that sound meant. The rocks were loosening from the top of the mountain, getting ready to fall again. She shot forward, limping but still determined to keep moving. She bypassed the two bodies of an old man, apparently still breathing and that of a young lady, obviously dead. Kyoko managed to work her way across the car and over the seats, gritting her teeth against the pain in her foot.

When she reached the other door in what seemed like seconds, Kyoko could hear the rocks from high in the mountain coming closer. She jumped up only using her one foot and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up.

As she crawled forward, Kyoko suddenly heard crying and someone's voice that she didn't recognize screaming out. Quickening her pace, she scrambled to the other doorway and looked down to see a man she hadn't met yet, clawing at a stack of luggage that had fallen over.

"Hey," she called, but Shuichi didn't answer.

"Eiri! Answer me! Eiri!" Shuichi cried out over and over again. He pushed the top few suitcases out of the way and finally managed to uncover Eiri's face. When Eiri didn't open his eyes or seem to be breathing, Shuichi went hysterical. Tears like a river filled his vision as he screamed out, "NOOOOOO!" and shoved at the rest of the boxes that covered Eiri's body.

When Kyoko saw the face the man uncovered, her breath hitched and her eyes widened. "Oh no," she whispered. Kyoko wiped the on coming tears away and jumped down, landing on both feet. With a hiss of pain, Kyoko limped forward to Shuichi and held him back before he started hurting himself, trying to get him to leave. "There's no time. We have to get out of here. You have to leave him behind," she shouted at Shuichi. It pained her to say that but she couldn't let all three of them die, not when there was a chance that the two of them would live.

"NOOOOO! I'm not leaving him! Eiri! Eiri! Let go of me! Eiri! He's still alive! Please! NO! EIRI!" Shuichi screamed, crying hysterically. His tears poured down his face and his wide eyes stared out but not believing what he saw. His face began to pale when still Eiri made no move.

Kyoko somehow managed to drag a crying and screaming Shuichi up and out of the car, though he kept trying to run back in whenever her grip loosened. When they finally got back into the car she was just in seconds ago, Kyoko and Shuichi turned around at the sound of boulders and rocks of all sizes falling closer just outside the metal frame.

Within seconds they struck the trains, crushing them and denting and bending in the sides even more just when you thought they couldn't be. A loud screech of metal and the sound of something collapsing under the weight of the boulders hitting the frame reached their ears. It was coming from in front of them where Eiri still lay trapped. Then suddenly there was silence and everything began to settle.

Kyoko's arms loosened on her grip of Shuichi and he took the opening to bolt back to Eiri. He had to make sure Eiri was safe, that he would be okay. Just as he was about to climb up, a sound of shifting rocks banged around just above his head and without warning came crashing down, sealing the entrance of the walkway.

Shuichi let go of the ledge and took a step back, in total disbelief. His face paled even more and his eyes were like huge saucers. He shook his head back and forth slowly at first while his mind began to process what happened. "No, no no no no. No! NO! Eiri! EIRI!" Shuichi screamed, his breath quickening to a rapid pace.

AN: think I'll end this chapter right here. HAHA! Thanx for reading. Please review.


	12. Tears

Disclaimer: Don't own in any way except story idea and a few made up characters.

**Chapter 12**: Tears

The train continued on its way, moving on the tracks, most of the passengers fast asleep. The engineer was working to keep the train moving and the conductor was keeping watch of the tracks, checking all of the systems on the console.

Fujisaki was sleeping with his seat laying flat, parallel to the floor. One arm across his stomach and the other over his eyes. Hiro was awake reading a book. Turning the page, a yawn racked his body, bringing tired tears to his eyes. Hiro closed the book, marking his place and wiped at the water. Reaching up, he turned off the little light above his head shrouding them both in semi-darkness.

Just off the horizon, the sun was still rising, bringing with it a new day. Most of the blinds on the train were closed with the exception of a few. Only a small percentage of the dawning light swept in the car.

Exhausted from a long night, Hiro finally decided to sleep for a while to rest his eyes. Before they closed, he looked out in the distance up ahead and saw some smoke rising to the sky. His mind free of thoughts, Hiro shrugged it off and fell asleep.

While they slept, the train moved steadily closer to the smoke that was beginning to fill the sky, a dark cloud separating in the morning air. The conductor checked the console thoroughly and was keeping a watchful eye on the tracks.

Just as the train cleared a curve, the wreckage came into view. In front of the fast moving train was another train that lay on its right side, jammed up against the mountain and blocking the tracks. Smoke rose from its midsection, peeking out through all the rocks and dust that covered it. The conductor took it all in including the bent inward metal frame and the smashed windows, all while the train came closer.

As realization struck and the image reached his brain, his eyes widened in fear and a surprised gasp escaped his mouth. He frantically reached out for the emergency brake, needing to stop the train before it hit. When his hand closed over the lever a pain erupted from the back of his head and lights danced in front of his eyes. His vision tunneled and the conductor fell to the ground. Unable to pull the brake before he collapsed, the train kept moving forward at a high speed.

Within seconds that seemed more like snapshots, the train smashed into the wreckage without any warning to the passengers. Those who had their seats laying flat slid down their chairs with the impact and jerked awake as their feet hit the floor. Bodies flew forward to the back of the seat in front of their own. Most were able to bring up their hands in time to take the brunt of the impact before their faces bashed into the fabric covered seat.

The conductor's car was flattened as it hit, the conductor himself unconscious of the pain as his body was compressed. The moving train continued to push at the wreckage compressing the damaged car. The metal of its frame bent in and outwards and the windows popped out of their holes.

The wreckage was pushed forward causing it to grind against the rock wall. The vibrations from the scraping traveling up to the top, shaking loose the boulders that held when the train first crashed. They shook before coming loose from their settings and, slowly at first, began to fall down the side of the mountain, gaining speed as they fell.

The train stopped moving forward when it lost its speed and the wreckage settled once again in its place. The dust started to settle but couldn't finish the job as the rocks fell closer.

Some passengers from the new train, who had regained their equilibrium quicker then others, stuck their head out the open windows to glance at what happened. Nothing seemed real at that moment. It was like everything was fiction. They watched as right before their eyes, the wreckage, already too gone to repair, was crushed even more, if possible, when the rocks finally reached their target. Denting sides and assaulting windows, even damaging the connection between cars as the walkways were torn from their hinges.

Some brought their heads back in as small pebbles assaulted their faces. The rest continued to watch in horror. The last car of the wreckage in front of them, the one they hit, was being swamped with boulders. All of them seemed to be attracted to that car alone. It was crushed and trampled from the top, which was already weakened from the impact of the other train compressing it to half its size. From the look of it, it wouldn't be able to withstand the weight of all the boulders that were pilling up.

As if reading their minds, the metal frame started to creak and sing out. Just as they blinked the grit out of their eyes, the top side fell in. It fell down with a loud sound and crushed all of its occupants.

Hiro opened his eyes and looking around saw the state the train was in. Considering what happened, the interior wasn't too badly damaged. Not too many sets of luggage fell from the compartments above and a fairly large amount of people were still in their respectful seats. Only the occasional person was strewn on the floor.

Fujisaki opened his eyes, squinting into the light that was shinning on his face from the window that didn't have its blinds down any longer. He tried to shift himself to get the dawning light out of his eyes and ended up falling, hitting the ground with his side.

Hiro watched as Fujisaki fell off his seat, barely able to contain his laugh as he hit the isle. Suguru lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked up at the sound of someone snickering and narrowed his eyes when they settled on Hiro. Ignoring him, Fujisaki got up and looked around for anyone that needed assistance.

Stifling his amusement, Hiro got up as well only to have a suitcase fall out of the compartment above him and land on his head before it fell to the seat where Fujisaki had just been.

Hearing the thunk, Fujisaki turned to Hiro and laughed when Hiro placed a hand to his head. He only decided to make a comment when Hiro winced in pain. "If it hurt that much maybe you don't have enough cushion in your head."

Hiro slanted his eyes to Suguru and questioned, "Are you implying that I'm brainless?"

"Among other things." Fujisaki smiled as he helped a lady unbuckle her seatbelt and stand up to stretch.

Hiro walked over to an older man trying to get up off the floor. Putting his hands under the man's arms, Hiro lifted him up onto a seat then turned to Fujisaki. "I'm not the one who lost their temper with the conductor and fell off their seat just by trying to stand up."

Fujisaki closed a fist and narrowed his eyes, looking at Hiro. "It's pretty hard not to lose your temper with you around making comments. And for your information I was trying to get the sun out of my eyes." Hiro smiled in a way that you knew meant he was laughing.

Fujisaki turned to look out the window by his seat to get a look at the outside, ignoring Hiro. Just when his head cleared the window his eyes landed on a train that wasn't their own. It was in front of theirs, up against the rock wall. It looked like it was demolished, like no one could have possibly been alive any longer. When Fujisaki gasped, Hiro turned from helping someone to pull at the luggage pilled up on a seat up by the door. "What is it?"

"I think I recognize that other train."

"What train?" Curious, Hiro excused himself and jogged over to another window and stuck his head out. His eyes grazed over the wreckage and he knew what Fujisaki was talking about. It looked like the train that had headed for Tokyo. The one that Eiri and Shuichi were supposed to be on.

Kyoko's grasp on Shuichi loosened and he took the opening to bolt back to Eiri. He had to make sure Eiri was safe, that he would be okay. Just as he was about to climb up, a sound of shifting rocks banged around just above his head and without warning came crashing down, sealing the entrance of the walkway.

Shuichi let go of the ledge and took a step back, in total disbelief. His face paled even more and his eyes were like huge saucers. He shook his head back and forth slowly at first while his mind began to process what happened. "No, no no no no. No! NO! Eiri! EIRI!" Shuichi screamed, his breath quickening to a rapid pace. This cannot be happening. It can't, Shuichi thought as his mind raced.

Kyoko ran forward, grabbing his shoulders and tried to turn him around but Shuichi pulled back his shoulders from her grasp. Kyoko, unfazed, tried again, this time placing a hand on his upper arm. Shuichi jerked his arm away and stepped forward out of her reach. "Don't you dare touch me!" Shuichi hissed.

Her face was filled with sympathy and eyes beginning to water, brimming with tears. "I'm really sor…" Kyoko began only to be cut short by Shuichi's yell.

"SHUT UP!" Shuichi screamed it and paused to take a breath. Slowly he turned around to look Kyoko in the eyes. His were red and wet from crying and the look in his eyes was heart braking. The once happy light seemed to have been extinguished and his face gave the impression that his heart was broken. In a soft voice, Shuichi continued, "This is all your fault. I could have saved him. He could have been right here next to me if it wasn't for you."

Kyoko looked confused and hurt; she didn't understand what he was saying. "What are you talking about? If it wasn't for me you would be dead. Just like that man in there who was stupid enough to go wandering around after I told him not to. I decided to do something nice by saving you so you wouldn't have to go join him. He was a lost cause, already beyond saving. There was nothing you could have done short of going with him."

"He was my husband and I loved him! I would have preferred to die with him!" Shuichi screamed at her, tears falling down his face in a waterfall. Sobs racked his body, preventing him from speaking any further and his knees buckled causing him to fall to the floor. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his body and began rocking back and forth as Kyoko watched.

"He's okay. He's got to be alright. I know he's going to make it," Shuichi mumbled to himself, sniffling and trying to calm himself down as his tears streamed down his face.

Kyoko took a step forward and sighed. A heavy weight seemed to settle on her shoulders. "Look. I really am sorry about all this. I only had the best intentions when I got you out of there. I didn't know being saved would make up so upset."

Shuichi wiped at his eyes and stifled his sobs. He placed his hands on the ground, pushing himself up. Shuichi slid one hand in his pocket and the other around his waist, keeping his head down. "I know. Sorry I got so emotional," he said quietly. Then lifted his head and sighed. The light was still gone from his eyes but you could tell he was making an effort not to think about the events that just happened. Determined not to cry anymore; at least not for a while. He looked at Kyoko, not really looking her in the eyes but still glancing her way. "I'm Shuichi," he said quietly still, nodding his head in a way that Eiri always did.

"The name's Kyoko, nice to meet you. I'm a doctor so I could treat your wounds if you like."

"Sure," Shuichi said softly in response. Tears formed in his eyes again and one each fell from his eyes, down his face to fall on the dirty ground. Shuichi just thought one thing the whole time…

Eiri.


	13. Finding Hope

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my last chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be getting to Eiri, so hold strong.

Disclaimer: Well duh! Of course not! But I do own the story idea and a few select characters.

**Chapter 13**: Finding Hope

"I think I recognize that other train."

"What train?" Curious, Hiro excused himself and jogged over to another window and stuck his head out. His eyes grazed over the wreckage and he knew what Fujisaki was talking about. It looked like the train that had headed for Tokyo. The one that Eiri and Shuichi were supposed to be on.

"If we were headed to Kyoto and they were going to Tokyo then how on earth did we end up in the same place?" Fujisaki wondered. He pulled his head in and turned to glance at Hiro.

"I don't know looks like the wreckage was partially crushed flat." Hiro stated simply before pulling in his head and looking at Fujisaki. "I just hope their both alright."

Fujisaki nodded his head in agreement and moved out to the isle, walking over to the nearest door.

Hiro turned and watched as he stood in front of the door they used to enter the train at the station. Fujisaki used one hand to turn the handle and pull open the door, but it didn't budge. Using both hands this time, he pulled at it with all his strength as Hiro watched in amusement. When the door finally gave it surprised Fujisaki and flung him backwards to land on his ass. Hiro, still a few feet away, burst out laughing coming into the aisle.

"It was stuck," Fujisaki stated simply trying to regain his dignity.

Hiro stifled his laughter enough to say, "Gee, I wonder why."

Fujisaki glared at him, saying nothing more as he got himself up off the floor. Walking forward, he pulled the door all the way open until it locked in place.

The early morning sunlight flooded in to the dark train car blinding everyone momentarily until their eyes adjusted. A slight breeze blew in ruffling passengers' hair. "Where are you going? We should wait for a rescue team," Hiro said when his eyes managed to adjust to the sudden light and saw Fujisaki ready to head out the door.

Fujisaki turned and glanced at Hiro with a look that said 'you're an idiot' before turning back to the door and leaning out, getting a good look at their surroundings.

He shouted back in to Hiro, "Don't you think that if they were coming, they would have been here by now? It looks like this train crashed a couple of hours ago. If by some miracle they are alive then I want my chance to kick Shuichi's dumb ass before he dies!" Fujisaki started to climb down but halfway he stopped and turned back, sticking his head through the doorway again to look at Hiro in question. "Well are you coming or what?"

Hiro shook his head, glancing up at the ceiling and then made his way over.

Shuichi sat on the cold floor while Kyoko crouched down next to him and looked him over. She bandaged any wounds still bleeding, though most of the cuts on his forearms already dried. His clothes were full of dust and dirt, his hair a mess. But it was his face that was the worst to look at.

Shuichi's eyes were dull, the shine in his amethyst orbs gone. His mouth was set in a frown and although he answered Kyoko's questions, he seemed to be somewhere else. Probably thinking about that other guy, Kyoko thought.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyoko carefully asked for the third time. "It's okay to be upset about the loss of a loved one but you can't let it get you down. You have to start moving on."

Shuichi just nodded his head slowly, not feeling the need to use his voice to answer. I don't have to move on. When we get out of here, they'll find him. She'll see. Eiri's still alive. I know it, Shuichi whispered in his thoughts.

"Eiri will be okay." Shuichi whispered softly, sounding determined.

"Look. You heard what happened. Something hit us and compressed that car. After that a ton of boulders decided to make their way on down and crush the car to half its size. There is no way he could be alive. Not after all that. Not to mention those suitcases that fell on top of him." Kyoko paused to take a breath and sighed. "At least he didn't have to suffer. The weight of the luggage would have compressed his lungs," Kyoko stated.

Shuichi looked up in horror. "Are you mental? I may not be a doctor and I'm definitely not the smartest person but I know that if that's true, then Eiri couldn't breath." Tears formed in Shuichi's eyes, spilling over the rim. "How does that mean he didn't suffer?" Shuichi yelled into her face.

Kyoko sighed and looked down at her hands. "Shuichi…"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter anymore because Eiri's still alive and I know it. Stop saying that he isn't." Shuichi sobbed.

"How can you be sure?" Kyoko asked softly looking back up at his face.

A single tear fell from Shuichi's one eye and his features softened. "Because if he died I would feel the pain of it in my heart. I would know."

"Either way we need to find a way out of here." Kyoko sighed and stood up, grabbing Shuichi's arm. "Come on, get up."

Shuichi was pulled halfway up before he ripped his arm away from Kyoko's grasp. He stood up on his own, bracing himself with one hand on the ground. Standing next to Kyoko, Shuichi lowered his head so that his hair fell in front of his face, covering his eyes. "I'm staying here. I have to find a way to get him out. I can't let him die on me," Shuichi quietly stated.

Kyoko face turned to confusion. "What?"

Shuichi looked up and into her eyes. His were hard and determined a look that said there was no room for argument. "I said I'm staying," his voice finalized.

Kyoko sighed heavily for the hundredth time and covered her face with her hands. Scrubbing her face with her hands and racking them through her hair, Kyoko then placed them on her hips. "Look Shuichi, I'm a woman of science. That means that I don't rely too heavily on faith and hope. Now I can either carry you out of here or you can come voluntarily. I can't just leave you here by yourself."

Hiro followed Fujisaki out of the train, jumping down the short distance to the ground littered with rocks. Turning his head to see Fujisaki, Hiro called out to him, "Hey, wait up." Jogging over to Fujisaki and only loosing his footing once and stumbling Hiro asked, "How are we even going to get inside that thing? If you haven't noticed, it's on its side. I don't know about you but I can't climb in these boots."

Fujisaki sighed, irritated. "I realize that moron. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Figure it out. And who the hell cares about your boots!"

"I care about my boots. They happen to be new. I just got them at that store down the street from NG before we left for tour. Not to mention they were on sale," Hiro defended.

Fujisaki stopped in his tracks and slapped his hands over his face. Shaking his head, he removed his hands and shouted, "I don't care!" Fujisaki paused to take a breath and continued exasperated, "God, your starting to sound like Shuichi on a shopping spree."

Shuichi turned his head away not saying anything.

"If I left you here, that would contradict what I swore I would do when I became a doctor. So please just give it up and leave with me," Kyoko stated, her voice pleading.

"And what would that be?" Shuichi asked turning his head back.

Kyoko sighed, "To help everyone in need and never leave them be when they're hurt. To help them through the pain in anyway I can."

Shuichi furrowed his brow in anger and fisted his hands at his sides. "Everyone in need? What about Eiri? You didn't help him, you left him there."

"I didn't have a choice! I made a split second decision Shuichi! I already said I was sorry, what more do you want? I wish I could take it back. I wish I had saved him as well. But I couldn't! Yes, I have a code to follow as a doctor but sometimes you have to bend the rules in order to survive," Kyoko stressed.

Looking down, Shuichi quietly responded, "You did have a choice." Bringing his head back Shuichi shouted, "You always have a choice!"

Tears formed in the corners of Kyoko's eyes, threatening to fall. She wiped at her suddenly runny nose and looked up to prevent the oncoming tears from falling. "I know I'm being harsh. But that doesn't mean I don't care. I watched it happen the same as you. I knew him for a couple hours and I'm upset. I'm sorry." Kyoko finished out with a strained voice.

Shuichi was silent for a few seconds while his mind processed and without warning suddenly collapsed to the ground in tears. "I'm so stupid," Shuichi sobbed out between tears. "I'm really sorry." Shuichi sat back on the ground and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "Please I'm begging you to let me stay. Please I need to," Shuichi cried, rocking himself gently.

Kyoko finally let her tears fall and she covered her mouth with a hand to mute the sound of her sobs, taking a minute for herself. Kyoko wiped at her eyes and sniffled, walking over to Shuichi and bending down in front of him. "It's okay," she whispered before wrapping her arms around a devastated Shuichi and holding his head to her shoulder like a mother would do for its child.

AN: Okay, I'll end it there before I make it way too sappy. Oh! Next chapter is where a certain someone meets up with two certain someone's. C-ya then! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Found some Help

AN: Thanks to you all in advance for reading my fic. Hope you all enjoy this next installment. Someone is meeting up with someone else. And it's not who you think. Can you guess who? ;)

**Chapter 14**: Found Some Help

The dust in the room settled over the tattered carpet and fabric covered chairs. Rocks of various sizes were clumped around the room in piles. The metal wall that was once overhead now lay on top of those rocks and chairs. The other boulders and smaller rocks unable to fall underneath the metal slab lay strewn on top of it. Indentations of each rock covered the collapsed wall, keeping them from sifting around. The remaining sides of the train bent inwards towards the inner floor, a jagged edge circling the top.

On the right hand side a crack in the bottom corner of a wall gaped open. Looking inside you could see the collapsed ceiling just above your head and below it was a stack of luggage. They looked torn and bowed, covered with a layer of dirt. If someone looked close enough though, you could actually see a tuft of golden blonde hair sticking out.

Hiro and Fujisaki walked over to the train, stopping a few feet away from the very last car. "How do you propose we start looking for them? One side of this stupid train is up against a mountain while the other is of no use, seeing as it's the bottom." Hiro said looking around at the rubble.

Fujisaki sighed, "We climb up."

"Climb, right. That would be the best solution if not for one problem. It's covered in rocks!"

"We'll just have to climb over them. Unless do you have a better idea?" Fujisaki asked calmly before turning and walking on.

Hiro stared for a couple seconds longer and headed after Fujisaki without a word.

-----------

Kyoko pulled back and tucked her legs underneath her, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset Shuichi. It's just…I don't know. I guess I'm just a little anxious to get out of here."

Shuichi sniffled and wiped his eyes, tears gone. "Don't worry about it. I was being a bit hysterical," Shuichi stated quietly but the smile on his lips shone brightly. Clearing his throat, Shuichi continued more loudly while putting on a false happy face that fooled so many, "Maybe you should go and get that old man, find a way out. I'll be okay, really. You don't need to worry about me," his voice chipper.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked hesitantly. When Shuichi quietly nodded averting his eyes, Kyoko walked silently over to the old man and picked him up. She wrapped one arm around his back and the other held the guys arm draped over her shoulders. He stirred slightly at the movement but stayed silent with his eyes open only a slit.

Kyoko looked up at Shuichi before turning around and stating simply, "Don't do anything stupid."

Shuichi watched as she shifted the old man slightly and looked around the room.

Spotting an emergency hatch freshly uncovered, Kyoko slowly walked past Shuichi, the mans feet dragging behind her.

-----------

Fujisaki gripped an edge of the train car on his left and placed his right hand on the side of the mountain. Stepping up, he climbed on a rock between the two and carefully made his way along.

Hiro stood on the ground and watched Fujisaki progress. Brushing a hand through his hair and heaving a great sigh, Hiro braced himself and jumped up, following behind.

They followed along a small path of rocks that looked and seemed to be stable. Hiro managed to stumble twice, each time his arm was caught by Fujisaki to keep him from falling.

When they reached the end of the first car, the path sloped down to the ground until there were only pebbles in their way. Fujisaki, being in front, was the first to see it.

It was a kind of rip or tear in the side wall of the train car. Down in the bottom right hand corner was an opening just big enough for someone to fit through.

Fujisaki crouched down in front of the opening to get a good look inside. But without much light penetrating through, it was hard to see. Fujisaki turned his head to watch Hiro climb down the slop and called out to him once his feet touched the ground. "I think I found something. Get over here."

Hiro looked up and over, walking to where Fujisaki sat. "It's an opening. Think you can fit through?" he asked trying to look inside.

"I don't know. I can't see anything."

--------------

Kyoko carefully laid the man back down and pushed open the hatch, setting the lid aside. She stood there for a couple seconds looking back and forth, trying to figure out a way to get them both out of the car through this one tiny opening. Kyoko sighed and blew out a breath, running her hands through her hair. "Great. This big lug just had to be unconscious didn't he," she whispered to herself.

Grabbing the guy's feet, Kyoko dragged him over to the doorway. She then got down on her hands and knees and crawled out of the opening and into the daylight. The bright sun greeted her face as she made her way out, the cool breeze rustling her dirty hair.

Once outside, Kyoko turned back around and grabbed the guy's feet that were still inside. She carefully dragged him out an inch at a time. It was slow, making sure his arms didn't get stuck or his back scratched up, but once he was out on the dirt ground with the fresh air, Kyoko sat down with her back to the rock wall behind her and sighed.

She looked up at the sky filled with wisps of white cotton and light blue. It was still early morning, the bright sunlight coming from the east illuminating the land. There were rock piles on either side of her and with the train in front of her and the mountain behind her, Kyoko was trapped. "Now what?" Kyoko sighed and hung her head between her bent knees.

"OW! You moron, give me that."

"Hey, it is my lighter you know."

"It was before you decided to be an idiot and burn my hand!"

Kyoko jerked her head up and stared into the rock pile on her left. Her ears listened intently to the words coming from the other side. Yes, words and words mean a person, which means if she can get their attention, she will be home free. No more dirty ground and broken glass. She could go back to America and return to her practice.

Kyoko stood up and walked over to the pile of rocks, carefully placing her hands out in front of her as she leaned up. Tilting her head towards the sky, Kyoko yelled out, hopping for the people on the other side to hear her. "Hey, Can you please help me? Hey!"

"Huh?" Hiro looked up as Fujisaki continued to look in the opening, his head halfway in. "Hey, did you hear that? Someone was yelling over there," Hiro announced, pointing towards the rock pile on their right.

Fujisaki pulled out his head and looked at Hiro with an expression of disbelief. "My head is stuck in a hole and you think I can hear someone scream out side where my ears currently are not?"

"Sorry, stupid question."

"Help me, please! Is anyone there? Hey!" Hiro stood up and walked over to the right, the sound getting louder. "I'm here with a guy but he's unconscious. Please, is someone over there?" Kyoko continued to yell.

"I think there's someone behind this wall," Hiro said as Fujisaki stood up to stand beside him. Hiro cupped the sides of his mouth with his hands and yelled back, "Yeah, someone's here. What's your name? How can we help?"

"OH thank god! I thought I would never find someone out here. My name's Kyoko Namagi and I'm a doctor. I'm trapped; there are walls of rocks on either side of me. I don't have anywhere to go."

"There's a hole in this last car here. Do you think you could go back inside the train and make your way over to it?" Fujisaki yelled back.

There was silence for a while on her end and they were starting to worry that maybe she had passed out or something. "Are you still there Dr. Namagi?"

"Yes, I'm here," Kyoko answered sadly. The images of what happened in that car and the hurt, lost look Shuichi gave her flashed through her mind.

"Do you think you can manage it? Getting to the hole I mean?" Hiro asked, wondering what could be wrong. Her voice was so sad and the silence that followed after Fujisaki asked her gave Hiro a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I'm sorry but I won't be able to. Something happened in there. Something terrible."

"It looked like the ceiling caved in and the boulders from the hill crushed it down to the floor. Can you tell us what happened? Please, we have two friends that could be trapped inside."

Kyoko sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face as the tears started to form. She sniffed and cleared her throat of the overwhelming need to cry. "There was a man inside that last car and someone else with him when I got there. I learned the one mans name earlier, Eiri Uesugi. We were in the car at the other end, the first one. He left to find someone because he heard a scream."

Hiro's eyes grew wide with recognition but Fujisaki's hand on his shoulder kept him quiet.

"When I got there he was trapped under a bunch of luggage, he wasn't moving. The car started to shake and the one end of the car was being crushed. It kept coming closer and closer so I got to the other smaller guy and dragged him out before he got hurt too." Kyoko sniffed and when she continued, her voice was full of tears. "We could hear the sickening crunch of metal and bone. The sides were bending in all directions I imagine. When everything settled down the young man wanted to go back and see if Eiri was alright. I prevented him from going and when he broke free, the mountain shook and boulders fell, plowing down that car. We heard the ceiling drop, the metal scrapping and tearing." She paused and sniffed, swallowing the lump in her throat before concluding, "It's all blocked off by boulders. I can't get through."

Hiro and Fujisaki stood staring at the wall in front of them in shock. Eyes wide and mouth ajar, they began processing what Kyoko said. Eiri was trapped, likely dead in the car next to them.

"But what about…" Hiro whispered to himself. "What was the other guy's name? The one you got out in time."

"Shuichi. I only got his first name."

"And he's the one that's with you now unconscious?" Fujisaki asked in hope while Hiro still stood in relief.

Kyoko sighed and sat back down on the dirt ground as her knees gave out on her. "No. With me is some old guy that was with Shuichi before. Shuichi himself is still inside. I asked him to come but he refused."

"He would want to try and get Eiri out in anyway he could," Hiro spoke his thoughts out loud to no one in particular. "When Shuichi's upset he can do some pretty stupid and dangerous things. Listen," Hiro directed to Kyoko, "can you go back inside and find him? Make sure he's alright and get him out of there? Tell him…tell him that Hiro and Fujisaki are here to get him out."

**AN**: I'll be getting to Eiri in the next chapter hopefully. Until then...Ja ne!


	15. Desperate

AN: Thanks to everyone who reads my story for your continued support. Thanks to the few who reviewed. I really enjoy reading what you guys think. Oh, I changed it so you guys can do anonymous reviews now too. To tell you the truth, I really get my inspiration from the reviews, among others thing anyway.

Thanks to **The Scarlet Rose**, **inuchanluver**, **i love athrun** and **Dejichan4444** for reviewing. :) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever owned Gravitation. Just ideas and my own made up characters.

_(words) _just to remind you what happened last time.

**Chapter 15**: Desperate

_("I think there's someone behind this wall," Hiro said as Fujisaki stood up to stand beside him. Hiro cupped the sides of his mouth with his hands and yelled back, "Yeah, someone's here. What's your name? How can we help?"_

"_OH thank god! I thought I would never find someone out here. My name's Kyoko Namagi and I'm a doctor. I'm trapped; there are walls of rocks on either side of me. I don't have anywhere to go.")_

"Can you please just go back inside and get him out here?" Hiro pleaded to Kyoko.

"Well….I guess I could try." Kyoko hesitated. "Just make sure you can get us out of here when I come back. There is no way I'm being stuck with this old man."

Kyoko turned from the piles of rocks she was shouting over and walked back to the hatch she had previously crawled out of. Getting on her hands and knees, Kyoko crawled back into the dimly lit car and slowly got to her feet. When she lifted her head and glanced around to find Shuichi, her eyes went huge.

Shuichi was up in the doorway to the next car trying to move the boulders that were in front of him, blocking his way. He was barely able to fit on the small ledge that he was sitting on and his one foot was holding most of his weight as it rested on a metal handle bar.

Kyoko ran over to him and looked him over in awe. What in the world was he doing? Kyoko glanced down at his hands as Shuichi moved to grab another rock to move out of the way. He pulled it and dragged it along the surface of the door and pushed it off the ledge he was sitting on to have it land with a loud thud on the ground. Looking at the small pile of rocks already down on the ground, Kyoko could guess that Shuichi had been doing this since she left the train.

Once again her eyes were drawn to his hands. His fingers looked dirty and his palms were scratched up. A few knuckles were bleeding and it seemed like a large bruise was appearing on his right hand between his fingers and thumb.

"Shuichi, what are you doing? Stop that!" Kyoko said with conviction, reaching out to grab his hands before they moved away to get another rock. Kyoko held both hands firmly in hers and saw the recognition in Shuichi's eyes when he realized someone else was there with him. His head snapped up and he looked down at Kyoko with those same hollow eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?" Shuichi just blinked at her question. "Doing this is considered just that. You could really get hurt if you're not careful."

Shuichi looked down at his leg hanging off the ledge and tears filled his eyes. Sniffing, he finally replied softly, "But I just wanted to try. If I didn't, then I might never see him again."

Understanding, Kyoko squeezed his hands that still lay in hers before letting them go. "Don't worry. Listen, some guys named Hiro and Fujisaki are outside behind a rock pile and they told me to come get you out. Come on." Kyoko reached up with a hand to help Shuichi down.

Shuichi just ignored the offered hand and looked up at her with tears running silently down his face, shoulders shaking slightly. "But I can't!" Shuichi sobbed out.

Kyoko sighed and with sympathy shining in her eyes, spoke softly to Shuichi to try and get him to understand and come to his senses. "I realize that you are concerned about him and that you feel the need to get him out yourself, but you cant. You'll just end up getting hurt. What would he say if he found out that you got hurt because of him?"

Shuichi wiped the tears that were streaking down his face and scrubbed at his eyes. He then sniffed and wiped his hand under his nose. Carefully, Shuichi lowered himself to the ground, gripping the door frame for support. He gently held one hand in the other, lightly touching the scrapes and cuts.

While he just stood there looking blankly past her, Kyoko watched as he held his injured hands. Blinking her eyes and keeping them closed a moment longer before opening them, Kyoko sighed in exhaustion. Taking a hold of her shirt hem, Kyoko began to tear away at it, forming small stripes of cloth that resembled bandages.

"Here, let me take care of that. They must hurt." She gently took his left hand and wrapped the cloth around his palm and tied it off, making sure it wasn't too tight. Doing the same to Shuichi's right hand. "I wish I had some form of antiseptic to put on those cuts. They might get infected if someone doesn't come to get us soon."

Shuichi just nodded his head and continued to stare. This was making Kyoko worried. She wasn't sure what she should do. Dragging her hand through her hair, Kyoko turned while placing her arm around Shuichi's shoulders and guided him over to the hatch.

**-----**

"Sir, we have a complaint coming through about an express train that never made it Tokyo. What should we do?" Called a young man in his twenties as he sat at his station watching a monitor as it scrolled text on the screen.

A balding man that looked to be about fifty, turned from the spot he was standing in and briskly walked over to the young man's station bending down to glance at the screen. "Where did it stop? How long ago?"

"About nine hours ago sir. It seemed to have stopped somewhere between Osaka and Tokyo, near a small rock hill by Mount Fuji."

The Commander stood up in shock. "What? Nine hours ago? Why didn't anyone say something about this sooner?"

"That's the problem sir; it just appeared on our radar as if it just happened. And it seems like all the complaints made have been delayed until now. Should I send out a rescue team sir?"

"Yes dammit! Have them get there as soon as they can!" Scrubbing a hand over his face the commander sighed heavily and sat down in the closest chair, his hand still on his head. "I just hope people are still alive." He muttered to himself.

**------**

"Hey, do you see that? That right in there." Hiro asked Fujisaki pointing inside the opening of the demolished car in front of them.

Fujisaki looked down from where he stood a couple feet away. After a quick glance at Hiro, Fujisaki turned toward the train and crouched down, bending his knees. "What are you talking about? All I see is debris in the dark."

With a frustrated sigh, Hiro moved closer to Fujisaki and pointed again, leaning closer to the opening this time. "Right there! Follow my finger will you? It's at the bottom of all that rubble.

"Okay, one, I will never follow you or your finger anywhere as long as I live. Two, I still have no idea…" Fujisaki paused as he finally laid eyes on what Hiro was pointing to. "Wait, I think that's…" Fujisaki started with a gasp.

"Looks like we found the lost prince." Hiro stated with a smile gracing his face.

"Oh my god! Hiro don't just stand there looking proud. Help me you moron," Fujisaki yelled as he shot forward on his knees and made his way inside the opening, crawling towards the pile of rock and luggage. Inside at the bottom corner of all that rubble was a tuft of golden blonde hair sticking out between the cracks.

Surprised, Hiro looked confused for a moment before realization struck and he sped towards Fujisaki's feet, yanking on them. "What the hell are you doing? You can't do that. If you try moving any rocks or even any of the suitcases on top of him, you might make things worst."

Halfway inside but for his feet, Fujisaki sighed, hanging his head in the process. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Fujisaki looked back saying, "How big is that brain of yours? If I don't do anything at all it could be just as bad. And personally, having a depressed Shuichi in the studio is really annoying when you're trying to get work done."

"But still… I mean, don't you think that, well..." Hiro sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of his nose against the headache forming between his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't break anything. It'd be a pain to have to find a new keyboardist."

"Gee, your concern is very heart warming and touching. I think I might actually shed a tear." Fujisaki yelled out sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

**-----**

Kyoko gently helped Shuichi bend down and crawl out of the hatch to the outside. The morning sun hit Shuichi's face as he exited and caused him to narrow his eyes against the sudden light. A breeze blew by, moving his hair in front of his face, covering his eyes that began to water. What about Eiri? Will he ever get to see this sun again, feel this wind? Can I ever hold him again? I want to tell him I love him with all my heart.

These thoughts raced through Shuichi's mind as a sob racked his body. Pushing his hair out of the way, Shuichi covered his face with both hands and cried, collapsing to the ground.

Kyoko crawled out behind Shuichi, looked up to find him starting to cry again. It sounded heart wrenching. Getting to her feet, she reached out a hand to touch him but stopped its progress, clenching her fist and lowering her arm. She felt as if she couldn't comfort him as she watched Shuichi collapse, like she was supposed to just let him pour out all his grief and suffering. But it was harder than it might seem. She couldn't take it much longer. It was a type of cry that should never be heard by any human ears.

**----**

"Hiro, help me pull him out. Grab his arms." Fujisaki yelled, struggling to keep all the rubble from falling back on top of him.

Hiro bent down and reached under his arms, pulling him out as gently as he could. Fujisaki followed, trying his best to keep hold of the legs and laid them down carefully once cleared of the opening. Following behind quickly, clearing the small area, the rocks and debris fell inside the car, filling the now empty spot.

Fujisaki stayed on his hands and knees, with his head hung and breathing deeply. He then sat back on his legs and feet wiping his forehead of sweat. Brushing his dirty hands on his pants, Fujisaki suddenly heard something from his left. Something like muffled crying, but the cries weren't the normal sound that you would hear. It sounded more painful, like the last hope of the world had just vanished before your eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, alerting Hiro of the sound when Hiro spoke first, sounding frantic.

"Fujisaki! Get over here! Hurry! I can't find a pulse! Dammit Eiri Yuki. You better not be gone," Hiro muttered the last angrily.

**----**

**AN:** I know ending it here really sucks, especially since you now hate me. Please don't' shoot! I promise to get out another chapter soon! I have a history test Friday and a fifteen page paper due next week. AH! I hate college! C-ya soon.


	16. Together

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who continue to read my story. OH, I figured out AFF but my story wasn't transferred over or whatever. That's what it said. So that means I can't post a new chapter on AFF quite yet. But I still have this site! This chapter was hard to write. Hope you all enjoy it.

THANK YOU to **The Scarlet Rose**, **yaoi-is-gr8**, **Ice-Kitsune-Yuki**, **DemonicDragon666**, **Dejichan4444**, **hokage**, **chocho**, and **BlooDy-MaY **for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever owned Gravitation. Just ideas and my own made up characters.

_(words) _just to remind you what happened last time.

**Chapter 16:** Together

_("Fujisaki! Get over here! Hurry! I can't find a pulse! Dammit Eiri Yuki. You better not be gone," Hiro muttered the last angrily.)_

"Tilt his head back. Maybe something got stuck in his airway," Fujisaki yelled franticly.

Hiro lifted Eiri's head and propped it on his bent knee. "You do know what you're doing right?" Hiro asked nervously glancing up at him.

Fujisaki slowly nodded his head with sweat glistening on his forehead. Technically he didn't know for sure what he was doing but it was pretty obvious what had to be done. After all it was common sense to know basic first aid. A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, Hiro, you're going to have to breathe for me. Do it exactly when I say."

"Wait, what? What the hell does that mean?" Hiro asked surprised.

Calmly, Fujisaki sighed and looked Hiro in the eyes. "That means you need to breath into Yuki's mouth when I tell you to."

"Hell no! No way in a million years would I do that!" Hiro yelled out, a look of disgust on his face. "Besides, have you ever seen Shuichi when he's jealous? It is not a pretty sight."

"Hiro, for heavens sake, will you just do it. A depressed Shuichi is worse."

"Well, yeah but… fine! But I swear if you tell Shuichi about this I will kill you," Hiro threatened.

-------

_(She felt as if she couldn't comfort him as she watched Shuichi collapse, like she was supposed to just let him pour out all his grief and suffering. But it was harder than it might seem. She couldn't take it much longer. It was a type of cry that should never be heard by any human ears.)_

Kyoko stood there at a loss for words. She had plenty of sympathy but couldn't seem to force those emotions into actual speech. Shuichi's cries had lessened and now he sat up against one of the many rocks surrounding them.

Kyoko watched as he looked up at the sky, like he was searching for something. His eyebrows were drawn together above eyes red from tears and his mouth still quivered slightly. Slowly making her way over to him, Kyoko reached out a hand and gently touched his shoulder. Jumping slightly at the unexpected touch, Shuichi's head shot down from looking up at the sky and a gasp escaped his lips.

A small smile gracing her lips, Kyoko bent down so she was face to face with Shuichi. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Listen, I know talking is the last thing you want to do right now but it might help. And anyway I have to let Hiro and this Fuji-something guy know that I got you out safe and sound."

Shuichi turned his head slightly and looked at Kyoko in a weird way. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"Your friends, Shuichi. They're on the other side of these rocks. We need to find a way over them," Kyoko stated softly. "That includes taking him along." Kyoko said, pointing to the old man who was just starting to wake up.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just-" Shuichi started quietly but was cut off as Kyoko shook her head.

"You have no reason to apologize. I think I understand." Kyoko smiled sympathetically and removed her hand from Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi looked away from Kyoko to glance at the guy across from him. He couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes when remembering what happened while the old guy was knocked out. Shuichi then lifted one of his wrapped hands and looked at the bandage. Little light red spots could be seen on the fabric, places where it had soaked up the blood.

In his mind Shuichi could see Haruna's throat being cut in slow motion. When the blood flew from the veins and her head fell to the ground with a thud, it morphed into Eiri's face. Shuichi shook his head, ridding himself of the image as tears clogged his throat. "Eiri's okay, so I'll be okay. I know he's okay. I can tell that he's still alive. I can feel him," Shuichi mumbled to himself. It was said so softly that Kyoko barely heard him say it around all the wind that circled the mountain and valley.

-----

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30." Fujisaki counted, pumping Eiri's chest. "Hiro, breathe into his mouth twice." He motioned to Hiro and removed his hands from Eiri's chest.

Reluctantly, Hiro did as he was told. But if Fujisaki said anything to anyone, he was going to deny every word of it. "Hey, I think he's breathing."

-----

Kyoko stood up and turned to her right. "Hey guys! Are you still there? I have Shuichi with me. Hey!" she yelled looking up to the top of the rock pile in front of her.

"That's great! Is he okay?" Hiro yelled back after a beat, relief lacing his voice.

"Yeah, Shuichi's fine. Just upset." Kyoko sighed and continued with careful words. "Um, listen guys. I know I'm just a medical doctor not a 'head' doctor, but…" Kyoko paused, not sure if she should continue to give her opinion.

"But what? What is it?" Hiro asked franticly, thinking something must be seriously wrong.

Kyoko put a hand to her forehead and the other on her hip. Heaving a great sigh, she continued. "Well the thing is I don't think Shuichi can take much more of this. It seems like without that other guy around, that Uesugi guy, he just kind of…" Again Kyoko paused in her explanation, hands waving in the air as she searched for the right words.

"Just spit it out already!" This came from Fujisaki, who sounded annoyed. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, followed by a round of coughing that was heard near the same direction as Fujisaki's voice.

"You know how when you drop a china doll it will either crack or shatter? Depending on how it's dropped? Well, Shuichi seems…lost. Almost like he's breaking," Kyoko finally finished with eyebrows drawn together in sadness and a tear forming in her eye.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hiro yelled, getting confused.

"Hiro, will you calm down? Hey Dr. Namagi, Shuichi is there with you right? Can we speak with him? We have something that he needs to know," Fujisaki asked.

Kyoko lowered her head and looked down at Shuichi. He had gone off into his own little world again. He wasn't even paying attention to what they were saying.

Kyoko sighed, lightly shaking her head. She slowly turned in Shuichi's direction, yelling back in the process a quick "Just a minute" to Hiro and Fujisaki before walking over to Shuichi.

Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts when a shadow moved over him, blocking the morning sun. He glanced up to see Kyoko standing in his line of sight.

"Shuichi?" she asked, speaking quietly. "Fujisaki says they want to talk with you. Come on." Kyoko held out her hand.

Shuichi looked from Kyoko's face to her hand that was stretched out in front of him. As the words sank in, Shuichi became curious and tentatively reached out with his hand to connect with Kyoko's.

As he stood up, Shuichi couldn't help the thoughts that raced through his mind. 'What if Eiri isn't alright? What if they found him and want to tell me something horrible. What if…he's dead? I don't think I could handle that.'

------

Eiri coughed, wincing at the pain in his chest, his lungs full of dirt and dust. The sun light penetrated his eyes as he slowly slid them open. Lifting his head, Eiri took a look around with his hazy vision. He could make out two figure standing in front of him, one to his immediate right and the other farther away on his left. Beyond them was nothing but blurred colors.

A headache suddenly formed and Eiri shifted slightly to lift his hand only to gasp in sudden pain. His arm could only move on it's own for about an inch before the pain stabbed like a hot poker. Looking down at his arm, Eiri could just make out the swollen form and the large gash that spread from his wrist to wrap around and end five inches before his elbow. The blood was already dry but with each move the dried blood would pull at his skin. The bones in the arm fractured in spots causing more pain.

From the pain in his chest with each breath, Eiri could guess that he had most likely broken a rib or two. Taking slow deep breaths, Eiri used his uninjured arm to grasp the other and hug it to his chest. Shifting his legs, Eiri pushed off the ground and managed to stand up. At first he felt dizzy, the sudden move almost causing him to fall back down, but simply placed a hand against something solid next to him and closed his eyes briefly.

------

"Shuichi? You okay man?" Hiro asked loudly once being told by Kyoko that he was standing there next to her.

"Shuichi I know you're upset. Dr. Namagi told us what happened," Fujisaki put in.

Kyoko, standing beside Shuichi lightly put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned his head with teary eyes, Kyoko spoke quietly. "Shuichi you can't just stand there not answering. You have to say something. You do want to know what they have to say right? Then why won't you talk?"

"Shuichi we're just worried about you. Please say something?" Hiro pleaded from the other side.

A few minutes of silence followed before Shuichi opened his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face again and his voice was clogged with them. "Eiri? Is he okay?" Shuichi croaked out.

"Shuichi…" Hiro started.

"Please just tell me the truth!" Shuichi cried loudly, covering his face with his hands and crying into them.

Fujisaki took a deep breath and spoke, not wanting to wait for Hiro to speak past his feelings of empathy. "He's fine. We found him covered in debris unconscious and not breathing."

Shuichi's sobs stopped like flicking a switch and his tear stained face looked up in shock and surprise. 'Unconscious. Not breathing.' The words kept repeating themselves in Shuichi's mind. The part about Eiri being fine not registering. Suddenly the dried tears came back with a vengeance. They poured down his cheeks like a faucet and a loud sob ripped through the air.

The sobs continued loudly, traveling through the air. To Fujisaki, the tears sounded like the ones he had heard earlier when Hiro and himself were pulled Eiri out of the train. The ones with the sound of a breaking heart.

Hiro stood confused for a second before realizing what happened. "Fujisaki! You didn't need to tell him the details!" Hiro yelled at him. "Hey, Shuichi! It's okay, don't worry! He's fine, Yuki's okay. He's alive! We brought him back!" Hiro yelled back over, hoping Shuichi heard him through his sobs.

Shuichi stopped his tears and sobs and snapped his head up. 'Alive?' Shuichi thought. "Eiri's alive? He's really okay?" Shuichi said more to himself then the others.

Without warning Shuichi abruptly yelled through the air hopping for it to reach Eiri's ears. "Eiri! Please say something! Eiri!" His voice sounding like he wasn't going to believe them unless Eiri spoke. He wanted to hear his voice with his own ears and know for sure that Eiri was alive.

Waiting for a response and not getting any made Shuichi's heart stop. 'They were lying.' He kept thinking, lowering his head to look at the ground but staring past.

"Shuichi," A deep voice spoke just loud enough to be heard.

Shuichi eyes focused at the sudden sound and he slowly lifted his head, a smile gracing his lips as the voice spoke his name. "Eiri," Shuichi said quietly as if reassuring himself that this was real. His tears returned and a sob escaped his lips but this time they were they sound of pure happiness.


	17. Catching Up

**AN**: hey guys_, SO SORRY_ about taking FOREVER on my next chapter. I told The Scarlet Rose that I'd have it out by Wednesday or Thursday but I didn't. I am _SO SO SORRY_. _Please forgive me!_ begs on hands and knees. It won't happen again. You see, I got this serious allergy attack. I couldn't open my eyes for the longest time. I hate this time of year.

Thank you to** The Scarlet Rose,** **BlooDy-MaY, Chocho, hazel-3017, smut-luver, hokage, **and** Yami Chikara **for reviewing. It means a lot to me to hear what you have to say. Hope to hear from you again:)

By the way, this chapter didn't get the star treatment of my beta. Her computers broken. Sorry for any mistakes that you might find.

-------

**Chapter 17**: Catching up

"Shuichi," A deep voice spoke just loud enough to be heard.

Shuichi eyes focused at the sudden sound and he slowly lifted his head, a smile gracing his lips as the voice spoke his name. "Eiri," Shuichi said quietly as if reassuring himself that this was real. His tears returned and a sob escaped his lips but this time they were they sound of pure happiness.

"Stop crying Shuichi. I have a headache." Eiri stated exhaling a breath of exhaustion. Knowing what Shuichi's state of mind must be, Eiri added, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not hurt and it is not your fault."

Shuichi sniffed and wiped at a single tear that streaked down his cheek, closing in on his chin. "How did you know I was going to say that?" His tear clogged voice just starting to clear.

"Shuichi! How long have we been together? I know you better that anyone. Especially your parents. Plus you are not that hard to figure out. You can tell a decent lie when you have to but your emotions are still written on your face as clear as day." Eiri said with conviction.

"Hiro? Fujisaki? Is Eiri really alright? Sometimes he'll tell me he's alright just to get me to shut up. But in reality he's in pain and doesn't want me to know. Just like that one time he had this fever and it was so obvious that he had one but he told me was okay and ended up going outside to meet with his editor and…"

"Whoa, Shuichi, I promise Yuki is okay." Hiro cut into his friends' tirade. "I mean he does have a few bumps and bruises but mentally he's fine." Hiro added casually.

"Yeah, who cares about the rest of him as long as his brain is okay?" Fujisaki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

In the background, cutting out the argument, Eiri could hear the doctor saying something in a desperate voice. "Shuichi what on earth are you doing? Get down before you fall!" The rest was drowned out by Hiro yelling.

"Hey, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Hiro argued, his brows nit together in anger.

"Guys," Kyoko yelled, trying and failing to get their attention.

"If it's 'not what you meant' than why did you say it?" Fujisaki argued back, a look of satisfaction crossing his face.

"GUYS!" Kyoko yelled more loudly than before, causing a few pebbles to shift.

Hiro stopped what he was about to say to Fujisaki and looked up in the direction of Kyoko's voice. "What!" He yelled up to her.

"Just thought all of you would like to know that Shuichi started climbing up the rocks. You might want to help him down when he gets to the top. You know, just in case he falls," Kyoko informed them. "If you're done arguing that is."

Eyes going wide with disbelief, Hiro and Fujisaki opened their mouths to say something but Eiri beat them to it. "Why the hell did you let him do that? Shuichi get down right now!" Eiri's voice sounding concerned and on the edge of worrying.

"No! I am coming over there so I can see you with my own two eyes. I need to make sure that you're not hurt. And don't say you're fine Eiri Uesugi! Your voice gets this 'angry for no reason' tone to it when you lie. I am climbing over so I can see and talk to you and touch you for myself so stop telling me not to!" Shuichi yelled, almost to the top.

Shuichi ran forward, grabbing a hold of the rocks sticking out among the pile and has started to climb as soon as Hiro spoke a minute ago, trying to reassure him. No offense to the guy, he was Shuichi's best friend and all, but it was a well known fact that he didn't care much for Eiri.

"Shuichi, why do you have to pick these moments to be so damn stubborn?" Eiri yelled up to him.

"Because," Shuichi started as he grabbed the edge of the rock sitting at the top of the pile. Panting, Shuichi continued, pulling the rest of himself into view on top of the small hill. "I know you hate it when I whine and it is always fun to see you go crazy. But I guess most of all…"

Eiri kept watching the hill waiting to see Shuichi's face. There was a pause in Shuichi's speech and for a split second, Eiri became over come with worry. Then a swatch of pink hair popped up over the top closely followed by amethyst eyes that immediately locked with gold.

Shuichi smiled when his eyes met with Eiri. He couldn't help thinking how gorgeous Eiri looked despite all the grim that covered him at the moment. "I love you!"

Hiro and Fujisaki just sat back and watched the exchange, curiosity clearly shown on their features. After Shuichi made his declaration, Hiro turned his head to look at Yuki and saw a small smirk tilt the corner of the author's lips.

Fujisaki simply sighed and rolled his eyes at Shuichi's loving gaze. What was the expression? Love sick fool?

"Not that I want to ruin the happy moment or anything but I still got this old man over here. What am I suppose to do with him?" Kyoko yelled over. "And will you people help Shuichi get down so I can get his butt out of my face?"

"He doesn't need a baby sitter, leave him there. I'm sure he will be fine on his own." Fujisaki stated becoming impatient.

"What? Are you serious? I can't do that. Besides, who's going to tell him about his granddaughter when he wakes up?" Kyoko yelled back outraged at the very idea.

Rising one leg over to the other side of the rock hill, Shuichi stopped in mid motion to look back at Kyoko with wide, surprised eyes. "How, how did you know about that?" Shuichi asked his voice quiet and faint.

His breath coming in short gasps as the memories flashed before his eyes. The blood pouring down, her neck opening up and tilting back. The weapon coming within an inch of his own face. "I never told you about that," Shuichi whispered hoarsely as his vision tunneled. Loosing his balance, Shuichi started to fall, promptly passing out on his way down.

**AN:** okay, I know that was short. It can't help it. I have to go back and read my previous chapters to remind myself what I already wrote before I can continue. Plus I know you guys are egger for another chapter so I won't hold this back any longer. But I promise, promise, promise to get the _**next long**_ chapter out by** _Wednesday the 17th_.** Probably _**around 10 or 11pm**_ my time. That would be New York, USA time :)


	18. Sorting thru the chaos

AN: _HELLO_! _THANK_ _YOU_ once again for reading. I'm up to _2936_ hits so far. _AWESOME_! By the way, this chapter will be short again. Sorry but with the whole job thing, it cuts down on my writing time. But because of that I will try and post chapters much sooner than I have in the past. ;)

A million 'thank you' to everyone that reviewed. **Chocho, hazel-3017, Asmodes Red Gold,** and **tokie44**. Keep them coming you guys. I Love to hear your opinion.

NOTE: Once again, chapter didn't get the star treatment of my beta. Her computers broken. Sorry for any mistakes that you might find.

**Chapter 18**: Sorting thru the chaos

Loosing his balance, Shuichi started to fall, promptly passing out on his way down. Seeing this made Eiri's blood run cold. Not taking any time to think about the consequences of his actions, Eiri jumped up and hurried over to the small rock hill, getting there just in time to catch Shuichi in his out-stretched arms.

The force of which caused Eiri to loose balance and stumble to the ground, hissing as pain shot through his ankle and his breath began to wheeze.

Hiro yelled out Shuichi's name, running forward with Fujisaki right on his heals. Kyoko on the other side yelled out frantically, "Is he alright?" waiting for an answer.

Fujisaki knelt down next to Eiri who was currently hugging Shuichi close to his chest, like a scared child might a security blanket. He smoothed back Shu's hair and kissed his forehead, trying to slow his own rapidly beating heart.

Hiro looked up to the light blue sky and shouted over the dusty hill, "What the hell happened?" Anger clouding his voice.

Kyoko seemed at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or how to explain herself, "I…he just…" Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were a mass of hurt and confusion. Kyoko herself wasn't too sure what had happened and didn't think the others would accept the truth once they found out.

"What did you do?" Hiro yelled, demanding an answer. His fists were beginning to clench as he took a step forward, prepared to climb over and knock some sense into her if necessary.

Now Kyoko's own anger was starting to shine through in her voice and narrowed eyes. "I didn't do anything! How dare you accuse me of harming him! I had nothing to do with any of this!"

Sudden confusion hit like a brick smashed through a glass window and Fujisaki stood up from where he knelt and said carefully, "Hiro didn't accuse you of anything. He just wanted to know what happened."

"I know you're hiding something from us." Eiri suddenly spoke, speaking firmly to Kyoko on the other side. "You're tripping over your own words. A person tends to do that if they have something to hide, especially if they're not good at lying. If you have anything that needs to be said I suggest you do it now." Eiri finished saying as if he was having a normal conversation despite the murderous glare that could be seen in his golden eyes. In the process he held Shuichi tighter to his chest gently holding the back of his head and the small of his back.

"Back in the train, you were insistent about me not leaving the car. You even went so far as to lock the door and hide the key. You knew I heard Shuichi yelling out and you were keeping me from finding him. Maybe you should explain that?" Eiri continued, feeling Shuichi start to stir in his arms.

"Because I'm a doctor and you were hurt. It was my job to make sure you didn't make those injuries worse." Kyoko defended herself.

Fujisaki interrupted, before Eiri had a chance to say any more, "Even the best physicians stop 'doing their job' at some point Dr. Namagi. Tell me, what's your excuse? You say you wanted to keep Yuki from further harm. But I remember you being reluctant to go back inside and help get Shuichi out of the train car when Hiro and I asked."

"Eiri?" Shuichi whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Eiri, noticing his tight grip that didn't relax that still didn't relax even though Shu was now awake. Shuichi reached a hand to touch Eiri's cheek, gently touching it and letting a beautiful smile grace his lips despite the commotion. "You are okay," he sighed in relief.

"I was concerned for his well being. I thought…"Kyoko began, answering Fujisaki's question only to be cut off short.

"'His well being'? Leaving him inside by himself isn't what I would call for his well being!" Hiro interrupted in a rage.

Shuichi turned his head to stare at Hiro as he screamed back at the woman tuning into the yelling match that he seemed to just notice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't interrupt people when they aren't finished speaking you insignificant moron!" Kyoko screamed. "I thought that if I took Shuichi out of there that his mind wouldn't be able to handle it," She concluded with a calm and relaxed voice.

"But," Shuichi suddenly spoke quietly enough causing Hiro and Fujisaki to turn and look in his direction. Eiri looked on when Shuichi turned in his arms, placing his own arms over the top of Eiri's which rested around his waist, not yet releasing him.

"Shuichi?" Hiro questioned, silently asking Shuichi to continue his thought.

"Well, if that was for my well being then why didn't you just let me stay with Eiri instead?" Shuichi asked, his voice growing steadily stronger. "Why did you have to get me out? Why did you tell me to leave Eiri behind?" Shuichi yelled in tears. Eiri's arms being the only thing keeping Shuichi from standing up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Dr. Namagi, but didn't you say a few moments ago that you wanted to keep Yuki out of harm's way? If that was the case then tell me the reason behind deciding to leave him behind, without hesitation, where he clearly got hurt." Fujisaki calmly asked, making it seem like he was just conducting business.

**AN**: Okay it's official. I don't know where I'm going with this. But I will figure it out. Don't worry. It'll be the best conclusion ever! Of course the actual conclusion won't come for a long while so don't' freak out. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! What do you think Kyoko's role in this is? Cause I seriously don't know. LOL :)


	19. Answers or maybe not

**AN ** Hey people! Sorry about the late update. I told myself that I should update but my brain just didn't understand. I couldn't get anything out. But anyway, in apology, I have a couple new chapters for you. Sorry again, please forgive me? I'm pleading here people. I am on hands and knees. I'll do anything, just please continue to read my story.

THANK YOU to **Dejichan4444**, **hokage**, **The Scarlet Rose**, **chocho**, **xXDarkxAngelx24Xx**, **Etta Zauner**, and **tokie44 **for reviewing my latest chapter. I love you all:)

:( Sorry for any mistakes. No beta yet. Her laptop is still on the fritz. :(

_Italics_: from chapter 18

**Chapter 19**: Answers (or maybe not)

"_But," Shuichi suddenly spoke quietly enough causing Hiro and Fujisaki to turn and look in his direction. Eiri looked on when Shuichi turned in his arms, placing his own arms over the top of Eiri's which rested around his waist, not yet releasing him. _

"_Shuichi?" Hiro questioned, silently asking Shuichi to continue his thought._

"_Well, if that was for my well being then why didn't you just let me stay with Eiri instead?" Shuichi asked, his voice growing steadily stronger. "Why did you have to get me out? Why did you tell me to leave Eiri behind?" Shuichi yelled in tears. Eiri's arms being the only thing keeping Shuichi from standing up._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong Dr. Namagi, but didn't you say a few moments ago that you wanted to keep Yuki out of harm's way? If that was the case then tell me the reason behind deciding to leave him behind, without hesitation, where he clearly got hurt." Fujisaki calmly asked, making it seem like he was just conducting business._

Kyoko covered her ears with her hands, bending her finger nails behind her ears, scraping against her scalp. She closed her eyes shut tight and screamed out, "Shut up! You people don't know anything at all! Stop making it sound worse than it really is!"

"Then how about explaining things for us lady?" Eiri growled out, the peak of his aggravation almost reached. He held Shuichi tightly in his lap against his chest with arms wrapped around Shu's middle.

"But…I can't. I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything. If I did, they'd kill me for sure." Kyoko pleaded in a soft voice dripping with sadness.

"Oh, well in that case." Fujisaki stated sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"If you don't start talking, we'll decide to leave you behind. You can stay here and find help on your own." Hiro yelled over to Kyoko and turned with his back to the rock hill, starting to walk away. "Let's go guys." He spoke to the other three.

Shuichi unwrapped himself from Eiri's arms and with placing his hands on the ground, pushed himself up off of Eiri's lap. Turning, Shuichi reached out and grabbed Eiri's hands despite his reluctance to accept help and tried to yank him up. Fujisaki jogged over to help, taking hold of Eiri's upper left arm.

Hearing the rustling of clothes and the shifting of dirt made Kyoko gasp in sudden realization. They were willing to leave her behind with this psycho old man and those other two who just happened to disappear. They'd find out what she did, how she just let them leave. That would put her in a far worse situation. Thinking it through quickly in her mind, Kyoko weighed all the consequences of both scenarios.

Hearing the rustling getting farther away, Kyoko opened her mouth to say something but not a sound came out. Closing her mouth, she tried to swallow down a tightened throat and licking her lips, tried again.

"WAIT!" Kyoko screamed loudly to the air, hoping the wind would allow it to travel over to the leaving party. "I'll tell you. I promise to tell you everything, please just get me out of here. I don't want to be stuck here with them. Please don't leave me behind." As she begged a single tear full of regret spilled down her flushed cheek.

"She just had to wait until I was up and walking to make her decision." Eiri growled in a low voice.

Shuichi looked at Eiri who was by his side and started to grow worried. Eiri looked to be in pain. You couldn't tell by the expression on his face. You never can with anything. But his eyes tend to show the truth when he's not concentrating on making them look otherwise. He was breathing heavy and winced at every step.

'Eiri's body must be full of bruises' Shuichi thought pulling Eiri closer to himself. "Eiri are you going to be okay?" Shuichi quietly asked.

Eiri took a deep breath and sighed out, "Fine," In that never mind tone of voice. When he glanced at Shuichi and saw the look of complete worry still on his face, Eiri stated, "I'll be fine, Shuichi. You don't need to worry about me."

'Yeah but, when you say stuff like that it usually means I should.' Shuichi thought, his eyebrows coming together in concern and he started to nibble at his bottom lip. Setting his concern for Eiri aside, Shuichi tuned into the conversation that was currently underway between Kyoko and Fujisaki.

"That's all I know. I mean it, I swear to you that is all I was told. They didn't trust me with all the information. Please, you have to trust me." Kyoko begged with all her heart, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

When she was met with silence, Kyoko began to worry. She began to think that maybe they were already gone. They could have left her behind. Kyoko began to sweat and tears stung her eyes. She was starting to regret every decision she made up until now.

Fujisaki stood there watching the sky, sorting through what he was told. Hiro was close by with one eyebrow raised in confusion. They murmured to each other, discussing every detail. Fujisaki was about to open his mouth and refuse to believe her story. After all, how could that possibly happen to someone? But Eiri was the one to speak first, surprising the two, Hiro and Fujisaki, with his response.

"I believe you." It was said so simply and devoid of any emotion. With a nod to Fujisaki and Hiro, Eiri continued, "They'll help you get out of here."

Shuichi, having missed the entire thing, was extremely confused. He wanted to question Hiro but Eiri tugged at his arm, signaling him to start walking towards the other train again. Shuichi turned his head away from the rocks and the memories to look closely at Eiri. "Eiri? What did she say?" He asked quietly, searching the lines on Eiri's face.

Eiri just continues to walk ahead with Shuichi's support. He only shook his head to tell Shuichi in a silent gesture, not now. Behind them, Eiri could hear the shift of rocks and debris as Hiro and Fujisaki helped the doctor over. 'I wonder what they'll do with the old guy.' Eiri thought without any concern to the man's safety and wellbeing.

**AN**: Sorry again guys, but please review and continue on with my story with the next chapter, Chapter 20.


	20. Walking Along

**AN:** Hey everyone. Thank you so much for still reading. Work is a pain but the money comes in handy. Hope everyone that's still in high school does well on their exams. I have been trying this whole past week to upload this chapter but it kept saying there was an error. But FINALLY today, Saturday, i was able to. Thank Buddha!Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

:( Sorry for mistakes. My beta's hard drive crashed. Man that has got to suck. Anyone got any suggestions? How about the geek squad?

**Thank You**! For those you reviewed, i really thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to those who constantly review, i will forever be thankful. **Chocho**, **tammy-love**, **abolishedheart**, **Dejichan 4444**, and **tokie 44**.

_Italics_: from chapter 19

**Chapter 20: Walking along**

"_I believe you." It was said so simply and devoid of any emotion. With a nod to Fujisaki and Hiro, Eiri continued, "They'll help you get out of here."_

_Shuichi, having missed the entire thing, was extremely confused. "Eiri? What did she say?"_

----

They made their way along, all six of them, slowly walking and watching every step they took. The train Hiro and Fujisaki rode on was only a few feet away but it seemed like eternity as the morning sun heated up the area.

The old guy, the one Kyoko actually decided to bring along, lagged behind. He had finally woken up at the mere touch of the doctor's hand on his shoulder. Makes you wonder.

It seemed like every couple of feet he just had to open his mouth and make a remark that caused the others to want to punch him out. It wasn't just what he said but also how he said it.

The tone of his voice was that of someone with superiority. He acted proud of himself and smug, like everyone agreed with his statement. Yet no one did. In fact they all tried their best to ignore him. Unfortunately most to all of his comments had to do with Bad Luck and Eiri, but mostly Shuichi.

The last speech the old man made had to do with family. Shuichi wondered if the man kept in mind his own family problems. A daughter who was locked away in an insane asylum and a granddaughter that was dead had to be a lot for some wrinkled, shriveled old prune to handle. But he strangely seemed at ease, without a care in the world.

The only reason he knows about his granddaughter's death was because Kyoko couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

It happened shortly after Hiro had helped him over that pile of rocks behind them. When the man's eyes came face to face with the doctors, he began to yell and scream. He almost acted like a crazy person.

You weren't able to understand half of what was said; only a few select words like, "Trader" and something about a "deal". Apparently Kyoko was the only one able to fully comprehend the words he spoke because in response she hollered, "Well at least my family isn't mentally or physically dead! I do a better job keeping track of a black ant on a black wall than you do with your dumb ass granddaughter!"

In response to that the guy's face fell, it seemed as if he was dying inside. But that thought was quickly shoved aside from Shuichi's brain when the guy's face turned a shade of red. His eyes narrowed to slits and shifted direction, leaving Kyoko's face and ending up on Shuichi's.

"You!" The man quietly said but with conviction. He pointed to Shuichi and started forward but thankfully Hiro stopped him by grabbing his upper arm and pulling him back. That appeared to snap the man out of it for the time being.

The whole time Fujisaki was fidgeting with something he held in his hand. It was most likely his cell phone; but without any signal most likely by the way he continuously swore every couple of minutes. That's one thing Shuichi came to realize about Fujisaki, he may be just like Tohma but he definitely has more temper than the former Nittle Grasper keyboardist.

Hiro tried to stay behind the old man just for safe measure and Kyoko was a few steps ahead with her arms crossed over her stomach. She still had that pitiful look of sadness and shame on her face. Honestly, if she feels that bad about it then why did she decide to do it in the first place?

'And what is 'it'!' Shuichi thought, he curiosity driving him insane.

"You're thinking too much. Stop it." Eiri's voice next to his ear snapped Shuichi out of his thoughts.

Shuichi turned his face around back to the front and glanced over to Eiri with a pout. "Hey." Shuichi said pretending to be offended. He was still helping Eiri along with one arm around his husbands back and the other resting lightly against Eiri's chest.

"You worry too much." Eiri said softly to Shuichi, kissing his pouting lips.

"Who said I was worrying?" Shuichi denied turning his face forward to stare ahead, trying to ignore the fact that he obviously was.

Eiri smirked and leaned down to whisper into Shuichi's ear, "Your forehead scrunches up when you lie."

"It does?" Shuichi suddenly said surprised, rubbing a hand over his forehead, totally oblivious.

"Don't worry. I find it very sexy." Eiri continued to whisper causing Shuichi to blush.

"Hey don't be getting too cozy up there. I'd like to get home sometime today, not next century please." Fujisaki spoke loudly from somewhere behind Shuichi.

That just made Shu blush even more in response while Eiri gave a light laugh under his breath. Eiri's hold on Shuichi tightened and he leaned down to caress his breath on Shuichi's ear saying, "I'm keeping you up longer than that when we get home."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop it with the sex talk. I think I might throw up at the thought." The old man put in his wise wisdom while successfully breaking up the moment. Once again he opened his mouth to say something meaningless that's just a waste of air. "I thought you were told to get in between them doctor? Break them apart from one another. You never could keep your word." He continued, addressing Kyoko this time. "If you had done your job then maybe I wouldn't be sick to my stomach right now. They wouldn't be fondling each other and you'd have what you said in the beginning you wanted."

Hiro quietly walked up to the man, laying a hand on the guys shoulder to get his attention. "It wouldn't be the best idea to piss the blonde off. He can be pretty hot tempered." Hiro said leaning over the man's shoulder as he spoke. He gave it a few pats before standing straight and walking ahead.

AN: Okay, seriously, what did you think of this chapter? Tell me honestly. I kind of had to rush the ending so I could get it out to you people in time. Unfortunately like i said above, i couldn't uplaod it all week. Have any of you been having the same problem? Anyway, I am so over worked it's not even funny. Anyone know the signs or symptoms of exhaustion?


	21. Rescue or Trouble part 1

**AN**: Hey everyone. I'm back and fully rested. Thank you so much for understanding and for the support you all gave me. It meant a lot that you cared so much. After resting I just couldn't seem to write, I was having guy troubles. Catching your boyfriend cheating on you tends to make someone depressed. Well, here is another chapter of my famous story Train Wreck. Hope you all like it.

**FF**: Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter and reading my story still. I love you all! Thanks again for your support and understanding:

**tammy-love**, **mandy**, **tokie44**, **hokage**, **YukinaKid**, **Dejichan4444**, **abolishedheart**, and **Ro Ro**.

**AFF**: **Chikky**, **Chocho**, **Wolfie**, and **Eiri-san. **Thank you so much for your review and I appreciate all the support. Hope you keep reading.

To **Aelan**: Try reading the manga and watching the show CAREFULLY. If you look closely, you can tell that Eiri really does care, a lot!

**Chapter 21**: Rescue or Trouble? Part 1

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd stop it with the sex talk. I think I might throw up at the thought." The old man put in._

_Hiro quietly walked up to the man, laying a hand on the guys shoulder to get his attention. "It wouldn't be the best idea to piss the blonde off. He can be pretty hot tempered."_

-------------

Shuichi turned his head to see Hiro quietly speaking with the man who, after watching Hiro walk away, looked like he'd seen a ghost. His face was pale and had lost all the shine to it. His eyes searched the dirt ground as if looking for something important, trying to avoid eye contact with someone. Who, Shuichi couldn't begin to guess.

When Hiro made his way to Shuichi, Shu just couldn't resist the urge to ask. "What was that about Hiro?" Shuichi whispered to his best friend who now stood by his side.

"What was what about?" Hiro answered acting as though he had no idea what Shuichi meant.

"He wants to know what you said to that old obnoxious man with the stick up his ass." Eiri cut in who was not showing any sign that he could be in any pain, despite all his injuries.

"Seriously man, do you have eyes in the back of your head or are you just psychic?" Hiro asked bewildered, glancing at Eiri as he continued to walk, "because no normal human could have known that without turning around. And in your case that might prove to be difficult."

A grin split across Eiri's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey Shuichi, is it just me or is he acting nicer than normal?" Hiro whispered.

"Maybe he has a concussion." Shuichi whispered back holding a laugh between his lips.

"Maybe I'll give you a concussion." Eiri responded in slight temper as he managed to rap Shuichi lightly on the head with his fist.

---

The old man quietly walked a couple feet behind the others muttering to himself as he listened to their nonsense while Kyoko walked behind him, next to Fujisaki.

"They're all fools. Can't believe they trust that man. Talking to him and standing so close to him. He's dangerous, someone to be feared. Those idiots messed up and didn't take care of them like I told them to. How can they be so stupid? I specifically said to get rid of the bigger one if he interferes with getting to the smaller one. My granddaughter getting in the way is no excuse. She was a pest, a nuisance who couldn't keep hold of reality if it bit her on the ass and crawled up inside. And that damn doctor just had to be the one to help out. How could she betray my trust like that? Look at them, playing around without a care in the world. They have no idea what is about to happen."

With Fujisaki not paying much attention, Kyoko silently walked up beside the grandfather whispering, "You shouldn't talk to yourself out loud; they might hear and think you're the one going crazy."

In response the man snapped his head in her direction. "Well if you weren't so weak, I wouldn't have to. Don't expect to get out of this alive. You know they'll come back and finish the job. You didn't see them in the cars after the collision with the other train did you? Have you guessed as to where they could have gone?" He whispered back harshly.

"Don't make me out to be the stupid one here. I'm doing what I was told." Kyoko quietly said her gaze directed to the three traveling in front of her.

"You can't possibly say that you were told to tell them everything." The old man responded in anger, gripping Kyoko's upper arm tightly.

"I was told to break them apart. They never said how I should go about doing that. If you would just stand back and watch without interfering so much then maybe I can do what I'm supposed to. Unlike you I'm not going to wimp out and knock myself unconscious." Kyoko said softly yanking her arm away from his grasp.

"I was pretending you moron."

"Yeah? Well you're lucky I didn't pronounce you dead and leave your ass behind." Kyoko whispered harshly quickening her pace.

---

"Hey Eiri I don't understand something." Shuichi spoke loudly after thinking things through.

"Stop trying to understand then." Eiri simply answered.

"But it'll drive me crazy if I don't. Just listen okay?" Shuichi pleaded without really waiting for an answer.

"Someone was supposed to break us apart. When that was successfully done those creepy ninja people were supposed to find a way to kill you so that you couldn't come and save me. But then what would they want me for anyway? I mean if they wanted to just kidnap me for ransom then why go to all this trouble? I could tell Haruna and her grandfather didn't get along, something about her mother getting put into a psycho ward. But I don't understand what she had to do with all of this and then there's Kyoko. Did you know that she was keeping me from getting to you? I couldn't believe her, holding me back to save herself. Eiri I don't get it, will you please just tell me?" Shuichi asked looking Eiri straight in the eyes his beginning to water and his bottom lip starting to pout.

At least the one good thing she did was keep you from getting hurt; you have a habit of jumping straight into things without so much as a thought, Eiri thought to himself. With a quick look over to Hiro, Eiri opened his mouth to answer but was saved the trouble as cars suddenly swarmed the area and helicopters flew over head, landing on a small grass hill up ahead.

People in formal suits and jumpsuits with various logos, obviously the rescue team, came running out of vehicles and rushed down to them. Police and firefighters arrived as well. A lot of good that'll do now, Eiri thought, could have used the help earlier, what took them so long? What were they doing, eating donuts?

"Apparently it worked after all." Fujisaki muttered as he looked on in amazement at everyone gathering.

Hiro quickly spun around to look at Fujisaki suspiciously saying, "What apparently worked after all?"

Looking up Fujisaki responded, "I sent our whereabouts thru satellite to the main computer that monitors all train activity. I assumed the reason they hadn't come earlier was because they weren't aware of what happened to us."

"And you did this when?" Hiro asked looking and sounding utterly confused.

"Before," Fuijisaki answered simply not aware of Hiro who was growing angry and slowly approaching him.

"And you didn't feel the need to inform the rest of us?" Hiro growled out between his teeth.

"Well I wasn't sure if I did it correctly and even if I did, I wasn't positive that it went through. The transmission could have gotten lost." Fujisaki defended himself upon glancing up and spotting the angry faces.

----

Shuichi stood a few feet away. The medical technicians carried down a stretcher which they placed Eiri on. Shuichi was right by his side biting his nail while a worried look crossed his eyes. It appeared a uniform was asking them both questions, probably taking statements about what happened.

Kyoko had walked over to the hill up ahead, laying back on her elbows against the grass. The old grandfather sat on a rock jutting out from the ground with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. A policeman stood by his side, probably taking his statement.

Others were opening any hatches they could find, trying to get passengers out to safety. Apparently it was decided to leave the dead bodies on the train until all others were taken out of the area.

The second train, the one that held Hiro and Fujisaki, was in fairly good condition. Not too many passengers had been injured and even less had died. The first train though was a different story. It was totally demolished. By the looks of it, the only survivors were the ones that made it outside to safety. Apparently Kyoko told authorities about the kitchen fire because they seemed to be rushing and moving people out of the area faster than necessary.

After what seemed like hours which translates into only minutes, a medical technician came over to where Shuichi stood next to the stretcher that held Eiri. He informed them about the incoming helicopter that was intended for Eiri and two others to go on. It would lift the three over to the nearest Tokyo Hospital.

As the helicopter came in for a landing, Shuichi glanced up through the dirt swirling around the air and caught sight of the pilot. He had a patch over his right eye, clearly visible behind dark sunglasses, and a deep scar across his left cheek.

AN: that's the end of part 1. part 2 will be here by Friday. So, do you people remember that guy? Check chapter 2 if you don't. Until next time…


	22. Rescue or Trouble part 2

**AN**: told you it would be out by Friday. Well, it's still Friday where I live anyway, don't know about the rest of you. So glad you liked part 1 and I hope you all like part 2. Sorry for any mistakes, my beta didn't get to look it over for me.

**_FF_**: Thank you all for reading the last chapter. And thank you so much more for reviewing you two. **YukinaKid** and **tammy-love (**I loved your emailYou guys rock!

**_AFF_**: Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Hope this next one is just as good. **Eiri-san**, **Bookworm51485**, **Chikky**, **Kaori**, and **Chocho**.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, never have and never will.

**Chapter 22**: Rescue or Trouble part 2

"_Well I wasn't sure if I did it correctly and even if I did, I wasn't positive that it went through. The transmission could have gotten lost." Fujisaki defended himself upon glancing up and spotting the angry faces._

_As the helicopter came in for a landing, Shuichi glanced up through the dirt swirling around the air and caught sight of the pilot. He had a patch over his right eye, clearly visible behind dark sunglasses, and a deep scar across his left cheek._

--------

"Why…" Shuichi muttered under his breath as he stood staring at the pilot in shock as he landed the helicopter softly on the dirt ground. "Why is he here? Wasn't he..?"

"Ready to go?" A medical technician asked in a deep voice as he walked over to Eiri, causing Shu to stop mid thought and turn his head. "The helicopter will take you over to Tokyo General Hospital. Based on everyone's condition, you, Takano and Dr. Namagi will be flying out of here first." He said to Eiri, and pointing to Kyoko and the old man.

"What?" The shout came from Shuichi. "No, you have to let me go with him!"

"I'm sorry but we can only allow three extra people on the helicopter at a time and the ones with the most serious injuries need to go first." The technician explained.

"But the doctor isn't even hurt!" Hiro spoke up from the background.

"That is true, however, she informed us of having suffered some mental trauma during the ordeal." He continued to speak calmly.

"Mental trauma? That's ridiculous!" Fujisaki yelled in disbelief.

"She was with me most of the time we were in there. Dr. Namagi didn't suffer from any injuries besides a few scrapes and bruises," Eiri reasoned with the technician as he lay on the stretcher.

The medical technician held up both hands in his defense as he tried to get his point across. "Listen, I am very sorry but that is what she has complained about. I have to take it into account. Now if you'll excuse me. I must see to the others." Nodding his head, the young man turned and walked away.

Shuichi immediately turned his attention to Eiri, pleading with him in a desperate voice. "Eiri, please don't go. I'm begging you."

"Shuichi, everything will be fine. I'll meet up with you at the hospital. It's no big deal." Eiri replied.

"But Eiri you don't understand. Please, I'm asking you to do this one favor for me. Please, please don't get on that helicopter. I have a really bad feeling about it." Shuichi said desperately hoping for them to understand.

"Shu, there is nothing to worry about. Yuki will be fine, nothing will happen to him on the way," Hiro interjected hoping to calm Shuichi down.

"You don't get it! Eiri please just listen to me. The pilot, I've seen him before. It can't just be a coincidence." Shuichi begged holding tightly onto Eiri's shirt.

"Shuichi, we fly all the time, maybe he just flew a plane we were recently on." Fujisaki argued logically.

A uniform walked up just then, interrupting the debate and kicked the brake out on the stretcher saying, "Time to go sir. The rest of you will need to stand back when the helicopter takes off to avoid the loss of any limbs." Another uniform jogged over taking the opposite side and they both started moving Eiri across the rock strewn ground.

Shuichi stood in the same spot, just watching, for a few seconds before running over to Eiri's side and grabbing a hold of his hand. The motion caused the two uniforms to stop abruptly where they were. "No! No, please don't go! Eiri, I'll leave you alone for a whole day so you can get your next book done. I'll even order take out instead of trying to burn the kitchen down. But Eiri, please stay with me!" Shuichi cried out, tears pouring down his face.

Eiri leaned over and enveloped Shuichi in an embrace, stroking his hair away from his face and rubbing his back. Then he pulled back, whispering in Shuichi's ear, "I love you" before placing a deep passionate kiss on his lips. Eiri removed Shuichi's hands from his shirt and signaled the uniforms to continue moving the stretcher forward.

As they continued on, Shuichi stood for a moment, taking a deep breath before going into hysterics. Hiro came from behind and held Shuichi in place. That just made him struggle more. "No, stop it! Hiro let me go! I have to save him! I can't loose him! I can't!"

Eiri watched from where he was, waiting to be loaded on to the helicopter. There was a stab of pain in his heart at seeing Shuichi so upset and struggling so hard. The tears running down his innocent face from big eyes that are capable of holding so much happiness were filled with pain. Finally when Shuichi collapsed to the ground in Hiro's arms is when Eiri decided.

"Hold on." Eiri said when they were about to load him in. Taking his eyes off of Shuichi, lingering just a moment, and moving them to the uniform in front of him, Eiri continued. "I'm not going. I'll wait for the next one. Take someone else."

The uniform looked surprised at the sudden decision. "But sir, I highly recommend…"

"I don't care what you recommend. I just told you I'm staying so like I already said, move me back over there to wait for the next one and take someone else," Eiri's said with a raised voice.

"As I have some medical experience I don't think that would be a very good idea. We don't know how much blood you have lost and there is still the possibility that you have a concussion. You need to go to the hospital now!" The uniform behind Eiri argued with determination.

With a low growl, Eiri spoke again this time slowly, emphasizing each word. "I don't care. I'm staying."

A sigh escaping his mouth the uniform agreed, running fingers through his hair in annoyance. He motioned for someone to move Eiri out of the way and to get a replacement for him. As they moved Eiri out of the way, a person from the direction of the second train came along with a deep gash on their forehead and dark, black like clothing boarded in his place.

Watching the scene play out, Hiro raised his eyebrows in surprise when they started moving Eiri back over and the helicopter started up. He released the quietly sobbing Shuichi who currently had his hands covering his nose and mouth as he kneeled on the ground.

Feeling Hiro's arms leave and the sound of the helicopter taking off, Shuichi glanced up in fear only to see Eiri being moved back over to him. His eyes went wide and the incredible relief showed in his features. Shuichi wiped his tear stained hands on his pants, stood up and with a great sob ran over to Eiri and into his arms.

When the helicopter took off Shuichi sighed gratefully and snuggled into Eiri's arms the best he could. The heavy atmosphere seemed to finally lift, for now.

**AN**: Wow. 12:40 am. Is that still considered Friday? Anywho, I'm not sure putting all the bad guys in one place is a smart idea. They can talk and conspire now. Oh well, I felt you guys deserved a happy ending for being so patient with me. School starts Monday, see ya soon.


	23. Almost Home

**AN:** Hey everyone. Glad you all liked my last two updates. School is going good, dropping a class and changing a major. Meeting idiots. Lol. Here is the next chapter of my story. I realize it been practically a month again. I'M SORRY! School is getting crazy and I'm having trouble figuring out what should happen next. Please continue to read. (And review!)

**Reviewers list:**

FF Thank you all so much. **YukinaKid, tammy-love, BlooDy-MaY, AyameInLove, The Scarlet Rose, DeadxRoses.**

AFF Thank you everyone. **Eiri-san, Bookworm51485 (thank you for the support), Chikky, Kaori, chocho, and zack.**

Disclaimer: if I cared I might actually write what I'm supposed to but since I don't I'll say this: NOPE!

**Chapter 23**: Almost Home

"_No! No, please don't go! Eiri, I'll leave you alone for a whole day so you can get your next book done. I'll even order take out instead of trying to burn the kitchen down. But Eiri, please stay with me!" Shuichi cried out, tears pouring down his face. "No, stop it! Hiro let me go! I have to save him! I can't loose him! I can't!"_

"_I don't care what you recommend. I just told you I'm staying so like I already said, move me back over there to wait for the next one and take someone else," Eiri's said with a raised voice._

--------

A heavy wind picked up in the valley blowing over the wreckage. The cold breeze traveling through the air caused some to throw on jackets to cover their bare arms. An officer, shrugging into his coat, came over to where Eiri lay with Shuichi in his arms, the radio in his hand crackled. "There's another helicopter coming soon. As soon as some of this wind dies down it'll be here."

"And how long will that take? You can't possibly say that you guys plan on getting everyone out by helicopter. That would take all damn day." Hiro said walking over, frustration showing on his face.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a meteorologist to you? That's what they told me over the radio. We're moving as fast as we can." The officer growled out.

"Could we at least get some blankets then? That wind is making me really cold." Shuichi complained snuggling into Eiri as much as he could.

"Yeah, yeah. The people hurt the worst need them more then you at the moment. As soon as we have more you'll get them." The officer replied before turning and walking away.

"Shu, how in the world can you be cold? You're under Yuki's blanket with him." Hiro questioned looking at Shuichi, an eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes shock can cause someone to become cold even if the surrounding air is warm. It can be caused my too many traumatic events happening simultaneously. " Fujisaki said coming over, looking up from his cell phone.

"Huh?" Shuichi stared at Fujisaki confused. "I know what you just said but for some reason it just flew over my head. Could you say that again with smaller words?"

"What do you mean 'smaller words'? Those were small words. Maybe I need to say them slower so they can penetrate that thick skull of yours." Fujisaki said with plenty of anger.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Shuichi defended himself sitting up next to Eiri on the stretcher.

"He didn't say you were stupid, he said you had a thick skull."

"Eiri! Don't take his side!" Shuichi said.

"I'm not taking sides, Shuichi. I'm injured remember? Sick people don't take sides."

"You're not sick and you just did!" Shuichi yelled.

Eiri sighed rubbing his forehead, not wanting to continue the argument, he kept his mouth shut.

A medical technician came over holding a blanket. He handed it off to Shuichi, interrupting his train of thought and causing him to close his mouth, cutting off what he wanted to say. "A helicopter is on its way but it's not the one that was supposed to come. Apparently it heard the commotion over the radio and was in the area. He said he can fly through this wind easily. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"So then we're finally getting out of here?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"Well yes, but not all at the same time. The helicopter only has enough room for two people. Better decide it'll be here in about five minutes." The technician informed them as he walked away.

"You guys go. Fujisaki and I will wait for another one. And don't worry," Hiro started as Shuichi opened his mouth to speak. "We'll be fine. The crazy psycho bitch and the old geezer are gone so they can't do anything."

"But Hiro-" Shuichi started to say.

"Baka, stop worrying over nothing. Hiro can take care of himself." Eiri reasoned.

"Yeah I know. I'm just worried that we might not see each other again. I have a really weird feeling about something." Shuichi said growing worried.

"Shuichi-" Hiro began as he was cut off by the sound of an approaching car pulling up a few feet away next to the emergency officials. It was followed by the sound of the helicopter arriving and preparing to land. The dark black car looked like a cross between a normal car and a limo. As it came to a stop an officer came running over to the window that was slowly lowering to show a man behind the wheel wearing a dark hat and sunglasses to cover his face. They exchanged a few words and the officer walked away.

The same technician from earlier came running over, a hand over his hat to keep it from flying into the wind. "There's a car that just arrived offering to take 'the two on the stretcher' to the nearest hospital. And the helicopter is all ready for the other two. Just need you guys to load in and he'll be taking off shortly. Come on." He yelled over the loud sound of the blades of the helicopter cutting through the air.

The technician motioned for Hiro and Fujisaki to follow as he turned to walk away. Shuichi reached out but Eiri stopped him from jumping off the stretcher with his arm around Shuichi's waist. He yelled over the noise into Shuichi's ear, "They'll be fine." Shuichi nodded and sighed, leaning back into Eiri, clutching the man's shirt tightly in a fist.

As they watched Hiro and Fujisaki climb in, the officer that had spoken to the driver ran over along with another technician. Together they each grabbed a hold of one end of the stretcher and began pushing it towards the car. Worry came back into Shuichi's eyes but he didn't say a word. He just held onto Eiri tightly as they were pushed through the wind.

**AN:** Short, I Know. But hey, it's better than nothing right? Maybe if I was still in High School I might be able to write sooner and more but being in college takes up so much time. Well hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Definitely sooner than a month later.


	24. water

**AN**: hey all. I made it again. Another chapter. Hope you like. And I tried to make this one longer. Oh! I bet none of you could guess what happens. You might hate me. LoL. Oh! I'm on myspace if anyone cares. My URL is under xunxinkohaku.

Reviewers list:

**FF**- Thank you to **YukinaKid** and **hokage**. Thanks for the love. Glad you liked it.

**AFF**- Much thanks to **Chocho**,** Bookworm51485**,and** Chikky**. Thanks for the love and support.

**Chapter 24**: **Water**

"_There's a car that just arrived offering to take 'the two on the stretcher' to the nearest hospital. And the helicopter is all ready for the other two. Just need you guys to load in and he'll be taking off shortly. Come on." He yelled over the loud sound of the blades of the helicopter cutting through the air. _

_Worry came back into Shuichi's eyes but he didn't say a word. He just held onto Eiri tightly as they were pushed through the wind._

------------

The wind was slowing down as the stretcher was moving through it; the dirt flying in the air was beginning to settle. "We're going to put a splint on your leg and ankle for support. Since the stretcher won't fit into the car you need to make sure to lie down on the seats and keep your foot elevated. And try to get some sleep." The technician spoke sternly.

The two pushed the stretcher over to the nearest ambulance and helped Shuichi down. The blanket was removed from Eiri's lap and placed around Shuichi's shoulders. He then moved over to Eiri and wrapped one end cross his chest. Shuichi huddled inside the warm blanket and gripped Eiri's arm underneath. "Eiri?" Shuichi spoke softly over the dying wind.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure? I mean really sure? Everything will be alright won't it?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri turned to look at Shuichi while the technicians went inside the ambulance to get what they needed. He looked into his eyes and saw that Shuichi was looking for reassurance. He wanted to know that nothing more was going to happen. Truthfully Eiri had a bad feeling about it too but he didn't want Shuichi to worry anymore and it wasn't as if there was another way to get out of this hell hole. "Looks like it." Eiri answered and saw the fear leave the back of Shuichi's eyes for the moment.

Shuichi sighed in relief and leaned his head on Eiri's chest, watching as the technicians emerged from the back of the ambulance. Eiri kissed the top of his head and turned his own back around to watch as the men fitted his foot with a splint.

While they finished up with Eiri, Shuichi lifted his head and looked around. It seemed like most of all the passengers were evacuated from the train already. Most were sitting in groups with a technician close by, tending to their wounds. Others were waiting over by police cars, sitting in the open doors. Shuichi glanced over to the destroyed train he had been on, grazing his eyes over the damaged metal. Memories flashed in his mind, good and bad. Shuichi shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes and moved his gaze to the limo that sat waiting for them.

The window of the driver's side was still lowered but no one was inside anymore. The seat was empty. Shuichi panicked for a second, moving his eyes back and forth to look for the driver. He couldn't spot him anywhere and started to shake with fear.

Eiri could feel Shuichi start to shake from the grip he has on his arm and looked at him wondering what happened. "What's wrong? Shu?"

Shuichi quickly swung his head to face Eiri, panic covering his face. "Eiri the guy-" Shuichi cut himself short as he flung his head back to look again only to find the driver sitting in front of the wheel where he was supposed to be. Confusion crossed his face. "But…" Shuichi trailed off quietly to himself, mouth barely moving.

"Shuichi?" Eiri called again. "What is it?"

Without turning his head back to look at Eiri, Shuichi mumbled a soft "Nothing," and laid his head back against Eiri's chest.

"Alright, you're all set. You have to make sure not to put too much pressure on it. The injury isn't so bad but we don't want you to make it worse." The technician said. He then turned slightly to grab the pair of crutches lying against the open ambulance door. "Here, use these to get around."

Eiri raised an eyebrow at the technicians as he looked up and then gazed down to look over the crutches. Reluctantly he took a hold of them and scooted to the edge of the stretcher pulling the crutches in front of him.

Shuichi kept glancing back at the car, taking quick glances, wanting to make sure the guy was still there. Feeling Eiri move, Shuichi returned his gaze to him and watched as Eiri brought the crutches in front of himself, pulling them to either side. Shuichi reluctantly released his hold on Eiri's arm, letting his fingers linger for just a moment longer.

While one of the two technicians proceeded to put the remainder of the equipment away, the other moved over to help Eiri off the stretcher, making sure he landed on his good leg. When Eiri got comfortable with his position they started walking towards the car, Shuichi close by and the MT at their side.

------------

Eiri and Shuichi were safely inside the car with the window separating the driver from the passengers up. Eiri was sitting sideways with his leg lying across the seats. Shuichi sat across from him on the other side of the limo curled up on the seats, the blanket from the MTs covering his body. Eiri watched him noticing he was fast asleep; a hand was curled up next to his face as the other gripped the blanket tightly.

Glancing at his watch, Eiri noticed an hour had passed; it might take about another half hour until they reach Tokyo. Turning slightly, Eiri looked out the window hoping to gage how far they had gotten and noticed they weren't taking the main roadway. A little worried, Eiri reached over to signal the driver.

When the window lowered an inch a gruff voice spilled out. "Yeah?"

Eiri frowned at the driver's attitude. "Why aren't we on the main road to Tokyo?"

"Sorry 'bout that sir. This is a side road. A short cut I found. We'll be at the destination in fifteen minutes." The window quietly shut without waiting to see if Eiri had anything more to say.

--------

After about five minutes Shuichi finally began to stir and slowly open his eyes. Shuichi rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple of times before looking around the car. When his gaze settled on Eiri, a smile graced his face and he sat up on the seat, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. "Hey." Shuichi said softly.

"Hey. It's about time you woke up. You were either really exhausted or too busy having wet dreams about me." Eiri said with a smirk.

"Who said they were about you?" Shuichi replied with his own smirk.

"Oh?" Eiri said as his hand snuck out in a quick motion and pulled the blanket wrapped around Shuichi.

"Ah!" The sudden jerk of the blanket caused Shuichi to fall over and roll off his seat onto the carpeted floor with a muffled thud. "Hey." Shuichi half laughed.

Eiri leaned forward and slid himself to the floor next to Shuichi. He put a hand on either side of Shuichi's shoulders and stared into his eyes with a gentle smile.

Lust filled their eyes and Eiri leaned down to press his lips softly against Shuichi's. When they pulled apart Eiri ran his fingers through Shuichi's pink locks. He leaned down again to kiss him and Shuichi rose slightly to meet him while Eiri's hand traveled down Shu's arm to his hand, interlocking their fingers.

As the kiss deepened the car gave a sudden burst of speed and the road seemed to get bumpier than before. Eiri and Shuichi broke apart from their lingering kiss and looked around the inside of the car. In the next second it seemed as if the road had disappeared from under them.

Scared, Shuichi grabbed a hold of Eiri, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as they went slightly air born. The realization came that they were falling.

It all took only seconds but seemed like minutes for the limo to hit the water with a splash. Despite the hallow insides, the heavy weight of the car caused it start to sink faster, the water of the lake swallowing it up whole.

**AN**: Well? How was that? Please don't get mad at me. I just couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think? by the way, this website is being stupid. it keeps messing up my uploaded chapters so sorry for any mistakes.


	25. Getting through it

**AN:** I really planned on updating sooner but first the storm hit here in buffalo and I didn't have power for 9 days and then my sister and brother's birthday came along so we had family over and of course Thanksgiving came and went. Not to mention all the school work I have. Anyway, so glad you liked my last chapter, hope you're still reading it. I think this story will be over soon. Unless I think of something else to happen to the famous couple. Lol.

Reviewers:

**FF**: Thank you to **AyameInLove**, **The Oblivious Captain Anna**, **YukinaKid**, **RainPure**, and **tammy-love**. I love the comments guys. Keep 'em coming. Hope you like this next installment.

**AFF**: Thanks so much to **Chikky**, **Cream**, **Chocho**, **cocoke5, **and **LadyLunarian**. LOL. Glad you loved the chapter. Something good will happen soon. Just wait and see. :)

**Chapter 25**: **Getting through it**

"_Hey. It's about time you woke up. You were either really exhausted or too busy having wet dreams about me." Eiri said with a smirk. _

"_Who said they were about you?" Shuichi replied with his own smirk._

_It all took only seconds but seemed like minutes for the limo to hit the water with a splash. Despite the hallow insides, the heavy weight of the car caused it to start to sink faster, the water of the lake swallowing it up whole._

---------------------

"Eiri, what's going on?" Inside the car Shuichi clung to Eiri tightly. The water rushed passed the car, covering it whole along with the sound of water rushing into the car from the front end. The drivers end began to tilt towards the lake floor slightly, the tail end still closer to the surface. With the window up separating to two cabins there was no way to tell what was happening up front. Eiri could guess though that it was filling with water but kept the comment to himself. Shuichi didn't need any more hysterics. That asshole driver must have left the window open when he got himself out. After finally getting out of that train and getting the chance to go home and rest, this happens.

"Shuichi I need you to see if you can lower any of the windows." Eiri said gently, staying calm. He moved himself up against the seats and tried to relax his muscles. When the car hit the water after being slightly airborne Eiri's leg knocked into something solid, sending a shock of pain throughout.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri in concern. "But, won't we sink faster that way? Eiri I don't think that's a good idea." Shuichi shook his head as tears built up in the corners of his eyes. "I don't want to die. I just want to go home and curl up on the couch and eat pocky and pizza all day until I burst and then take the longest shower I have ever taken. Hiro and Fujisaki are probably wondering where we are. What if we never make it back and I can't finish the next album Bad Luck already started and what if we never make love again? I need to soak this new shirt of mine that still isn't clean from the juice I spilled all over it when the train crashed and I think I'm getting a headache!" Shuichi finished rapidly, clutching Eiri's shirt tighter.

"Shuichi calm down!" Eiri said sternly, on the verge of annoyance.

"I am calm! I am perfectly calm! I'm not hysterical. Why would I be hysterical?!"

"Shuichi!" Eiri yelled trying to get his attention.

"Eiri…" Shuichi suddenly calmed down and his rapid yelling became quiet, tears rolling down his cheek as he softly pounded a fist on Eiri's chest. "…I love you." He sobbed out.

"Damnit Shuichi! Stop acting like an idiot. Nothing is going to happen to us because we're getting out of here! Now will you get up and open a window?!" Eiri shouted grabbing Shuichi's upper arms and shaking him.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri, his sobbing coming to a halt but the tears still falling. "But Eiri-"

Eiri cut Shuichi short, "If we open a window even a little, water will come in but it's the only way you'll be able to open the door and get out."

"Okay I guess. Hey! What do you mean I'll be able to get out? What about you, Eiri I'm not leaving you here. You'll drown!" Shuichi yelled confused and angry.

Sigh. "And how does both of us drowning solve anything Shuichi? That's exactly what they want. Now stop arguing with me!"

"I don't care! You can't just make a decision like that and not expect me to argue!"

"Shuichi you're being a moron!"

"Who's the moron? You're the one so ready to die and leave me behind! I don't know what I would do if you weren't around Eiri. I can barely cook without the alarm going off and I only remember to take the tissues and notes out of the pockets before I do the laundry because you tell me to and the only reason I get up on time for work is because I know you'll be there waiting for me when I get home!" Shuichi continued to cry.

"Shuichi!" Eiri yelled ready to slap him any minute.

"Stop it! I'm not leaving without you!"

Sighing Eiri waited a breath before replying, "You are so melodramatic."

Shuichi slowed his tears and wiped away the remains running down his cheeks. He lifted his head and looked up into Eiri's face, searching. Eiri stared back looking into Shuichi's eyes.

"Fine," Eiri said simply with a smirk, kissing Shuichi lightly on the lips. "But only because I know it's pointless to argue with you. I'd rather be alive and hear you wine then be dead and not be able to get away from you."

"Hey!" Shuichi got up off the ground, pretending to be upset. Shuichi moved over to the door at the end of the car, wanting to open that window first, only to realize that the window was electric. If you wanted to open it you had to push a button which doesn't work if you happen to be under water. Who came up with that brilliant idea? "Eiri, how am I supposed to open the window?" He asked exasperated.

"Break it. Use your head." Eiri said with a shrug.

"That's not funny and you're not helping!" Shuichi responded getting angry.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you hadn't followed me."

"And you'd be dead if I hadn't! Will you stop trying to pick a fight with me?" Shuichi yelled, tears gathering in his eyes again. "Stop trying to push me away just because you think we might die."

"I'm not picking a fight, you're just being over emotional. And I'm not trying to push you away. Here, use this." Eiri stated calmly handing Shuichi a crutch.

"Okay." Shuichi said quietly, tears spilling over the rims of his eyes.

AN: I was going to try to make this like ten pages because of the long wait but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. By the time you read this, the next one should be done (I hope) and that one will be a couple pages longer than this. Next chapter is where they escape. Stay tuned:)


	26. Home Free

**AN**: Wow. I'm not sure how long it's been since I've updated but I really am sorry. But I guess it's understandable considering the holidays. First Christmas then New Years and finally on January 9th was my birthday!!! Happy Birthday to ME! I turned 21! I am legally able to drink here in the USA. My big problem is that I have a tendency to get distracted by other things and forget about my story, so sorry guys. Well here's the nest chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**FF: **Many thanks to** Chocho, YukinaKid, hokage, The Oblivious Captain Anna, clover381325, The Scarlet Rose, snowwhite4444. **Arigatou! (bows)

**AFF: **Thank you everyone who read my last chapter. Review! I need your ideas to fuel my brain. :)

**Chapter 26: Home Free**

"_And you'd be dead if I hadn't! Will you stop trying to pick a fight with me?" Shuichi yelled, tears gathering in his eyes again. "Stop trying to push me away just because you think we might die."_

"_I'm not picking a fight, you're just being over emotional. And I'm not trying to push you away. Here, use this." Eiri stated calmly handing Shuichi a crutch. _

"_Okay." Shuichi said quietly, tears spilling over the rims of his eyes. _

--------------

Shuichi lifted the crutch and swung it at the window without success. Taking another deep breath, Shuichi lifted the crutch again and swung at the window again with more force. But still nothing happened. "This is impossible. How do you expect me to break a window with a crutch?"

"You broke the TV at home didn't you?" Eiri said matter of fact.

"Well yeah, but, that was a TV, not a window with water on the other side that I'd rather not have come rushing at me as soon as it breaks." Shuichi reasoned.

"Whatever. It's the same thing."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Shuichi, being overemotional, shouted back.

"Okay, then how you able to summon up strength that you don't even have to smash the TV screen?" Eiri questioned, trying to move the conversation along and get Shuichi to agree before it was too late.

"Hey, I'm not that weak!" Shuichi shot back, slightly offended. "besides I pictured…" The rest was mumbled too soft for Eiri to hear clearly but a blush moved across Shuichi's cheeks.

"What?" Eiri asked, raising an eyebrow at what he thought he heard.

"I PICTURED THE SCREEN AS TOHMA'S HEAD!" Shuichi yelled.

Only because they were alone and it was too hilarious to ignore under such a serious situation, Eiri started laughing. Something he rarely does around anyone but Shuichi. As far as anyone other than a select few knew, Eiri was as emotionless as a white wall.

"Stop laughing, it's not that funny!" Embarrassed at his sudden confession, Shuichi picked up the crutch again and swung hard at the window. The result was a spider web pattern of cracks left from the impact.

Surprised at his own strength, Shuichi backed away from the window afraid it might break open any second.

"Shu, hit it one more time." Eiri said feeling anxious, his laughter cut short.

Shuichi shook his head and turned to face Eiri, his eyes wide. "But, remember when I said I had a weird feeling, like we might not see each other again? What if something happens and Hiro and Fujisaki never see us again? What if we never see them again? What, what if…what if?" The crutch still in his hands, Shuichi clutched it tight, his knuckles going pale.

Eiri held out his hand to Shuichi, which he took, and placed a kiss on the top of his hand. A blush spread across Shuichi's cheeks and a small smile broke through his worry. "It'll be alright, Shuichi. I'm right here. We'll all be fine. They only way to get out of here is for us to break the window. Because of the pressure we can't lower the window or open the door."

"I know but, can't we just wait for someone to come help us? We can just hang out until the police come right?" Shuichi asked becoming hysterical.

"Do you honestly think anyone knows we're here except the ones trying to kill us? By the time anyone realizes it'll be too late." Eiri said louder than he meant.

"But we have plenty of air and the water isn't coming in too much because of the wall separating us from the front!" Shuichi said desperately.

Sigh. "Shuichi, we may have plenty of air now but it'll run out eventually. And I'm sure the cabin will fill completely in time too, no matter how slowly it takes. I promise we'll be fine." Eiri said trying not to yell at him.

"Okay." Shuichi gave in with a sigh. Releasing his hand from Eiri's grasp, Shuichi turned back to the window and raised the crutch. He swung it back then forward, picturing that irritating smile Tohma always has plastered on his face, until it hit the window.

This second impact broke the picture Shuichi was imagining in his mind along with the window itself as water came rushing inside the limo. The force of the water pushed Shuichi back towards Eiri, who caught him around the waist as the water level rose.

As the car filled rather quickly, Eiri urged Shuichi to swim to the top with the remaining air. Eiri pushed off the floor and tried kicking his legs to follow only to have a sharp pain engulf his injured leg. Keeping that one still, Eiri tried working with just his good leg. Moving with just one was more difficult than it seemed.

Shuichi was keeping pace with the water, trying to ignore the dull sting of the water hitting his wounds. "Eiri, what exactly are we doing this for?" When no response came Shuichi turned his head to find that Eiri was slipping below the water level. "Eiri!" Without any thought Shuichi took a breath and slipped under the water, reaching out a hand to grab Eiri's arm.

When his head broke the surface and he coughed out the water in his lungs, Shuichi let go of his arm and quickly hugged him, wrapping arms around Eiri's neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Eiri laughed lightly and hugged him back whispering a soft, "Sorry," before releasing his hold. Shuichi unwrapped his arms from Eiri's neck and pulled one of Eiri's arms across his shoulders. Without Shuichi's help, he would start to sink again.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Shuichi asked trying to stay afloat.

"How do you think, moron. Through the window you smashed in." Eiri said getting annoyed.

"But why can't we just open the door? And how long do you expect me to hold my breath for anyway?" Shuichi asked.

"Because it's a pain in the ass and a waste of time when we have a hole in the window that we can go through. And don't worry about holding your breath; you have a large lung capacity." Eiri responded as if saying 'duh'.

"How do you know?" Shuichi challenged childishly.

Eiri smirked and whispered in his ear, causing a deep blush to cross Shuichi's cheeks.

"Ready?" Shuichi asked clearing his throat.

Eiri nodded his head and took a deep breath, his arm slipping off Shuichi's shoulders and his head sinking below the water. Shuichi followed within mere seconds, his head leaving the air pocket and going under the water. Using the side of the car and pushing off, Eiri had maneuvered himself over to the door, clearing away some of the glass still in the window. Shuichi swam over and grabbed Eiri's arm, giving it a quick squeeze before releasing it and swimming through the broken window on Eiri's command.

Eiri pushed himself through using the sides of the door and meet up with Shuichi on the other side. Unable to really kick his legs effectively, Shuichi once again grabbed Eiri's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. Pulling him along as Shuichi looked around and started to swim in the direction of the surface.

------------------------------

Hiro and Fujisaki were currently sitting in the helicopter on their way to the Tokyo General Hospital. The same hospital that Eiri and Shuichi are supposed to be at. Hiro had fallen asleep, his head lying back against the seat. Fujisaki sat trying to stay awake. After the train conductor, he didn't quite trust the pilot yet. He sat watching his every move.

-------------------------------

Shuichi kept kicking his legs, pulling Eiri along but he was getting tired from the extra weight. He didn't realize how far down the car had sunk. Seeing the light from above grow larger in size gave Shuichi an extra burst of speed. Finally breaking through the surface of the water, Shuichi gasped for breath. Eiri released the air he was holding and slowly took several deep breaths to steady his breathing.

Shuichi looked around noting the high cliffs on either side, realizing that's where they fell from. A frown fell on his face from thinking about it. Who was it that was trying so hard just to get rid of them? Why would they have a reason to do so?

"Hey, you alright Shuichi?" Eiri asked noting the tired and exhausted look on his face.

Shuichi put on his famous smile, however fake it might have been at the time, and answered "Yeah I'm great!" Shuichi himself realized that Eiri looked to be in a lot of pain. 'He might not be saying anything about it, but I can tell by the look in his eyes.' Shuichi thought. 'Eiri's putting such an effort into making sure I'm okay that I forgot how injured he is.'

"Come on, let's find the shore and get out of the water." Eiri said interrupting Shuichi's thoughts.

AN: WOW! A new chapter. I know, its about damn time right? Sorry again. School, family, work. Life is crazy. But I tried my hardest to make this chapter long. Just like how I did in the beginning. Forgive me now? ;)


	27. Putting together the puzzle

**AN**: Well here I am again. I have to say that winter sucks. I don't ski or snow board so it just sucks all around. Too damn cold and the wind is murder on my skin. I'm sure some of you hate me for the late updates lately. I'm sorry for that but I am trying. School is a bitch, especially combined with work. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read but didn't review. Love you all :)

---Any mistakes in spelling are due to this website being a pain (LOL)---

**FF:** Thanks to **YukinaKid**, **BlooDy-MaY**, **The** **Oblivious** **Captain Anna**, **The Scarlet Rose**, and **AyameInLove**. I love you guys! Lol. Thanks for the comments; they gave me a few ideas. Hope you like this chapter too.

**AFF**: Thanks to **CountryWhoDunnit**, **chocho** and **cocoke5**, you guys are awesome .Wow, two reviews, you guys are getting better. Keep them coming please. I know having to log in is a pain in the ass but please tell me what you think.

**Chapter 27:** **Putting together the puzzle**

"_Hey, you alright Shuichi?" Eiri asked noting the tired and exhausted look on his face._

_Shuichi put on his famous smile, however fake it might have been at the time, and answered "Yeah I'm great!" Shuichi himself realized that Eiri looked to be in a lot of pain. 'He might not be saying anything about it, but I can tell by the look in his eyes.' Shuichi thought. 'Eiri's putting such an effort into making sure I'm okay that I forgot how injured he is.'_

"_Come on, let's find the shore and get out of the water." Eiri said interrupting Shuichi's thoughts._

-------------------------------

"But I don't see a shore anywhere." Shuichi said matter of fact.

"That's why we have to find one, unless you prefer to freeze to death," Eiri said

"Of course not! I'm just saying that I don't see one!" Shuichi responded.

"Did you hear part any of what I just said?" Eiri asked patiently.

"Yes, I did, I'm not always the idiot that people make me out to be." Shuichi said back feeling annoyed.

"Then what did I say?" Eiri asked carefully losing his patience.

"That we had to find a shore! Eiri I don't understand why-" Shuichi cut his angry shout short and a blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh!"

"Shuichi?" Eiri asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?" Shuichi questioned hesitantly.

"..." Eiri waded in the water next to Shuichi just staring at him, searching in features.

"What?" Shuichi asked confused by Eiri's lack of response.

With an arm around his shoulders, Eiri leaned closer to Shuichi's face. Totally oblivious to what Eiri was going to do, Shuichi started in surprise when their lips touched. When Eiri pulled away, he whispered in Shuichi's ear, "I love you."

Shuichi's eyes opened wide in surprise. Eiri rarely said those three words in the same sentence. But when he did, Shuichi knew it came from the deepest part of his heart. A heart warming smile crossed Shu's face and instead of jumping him like he normally would have, Shuichi hugged Eiri the best he could and started to swim forward. Not missing the smile that spread across Eiri's lips, the one only reserved for him.

------------------

The helicopter finally arrived at the hospital in Tokyo, preparing for a landing on its rooftop. The pilot yelled into the backseat over the whipping sound of the blades. "We're about to land. There's a doctor on stand by in the doorway to the building, as soon as we land he'll come and take you both to get checked out. Make sure you duck your head and crouch low when you exit. Wouldn't want the blades to cut off your head." The pilot chuckled to himself.

As the helicopter landed, doctor raced out of the doorway off to the right, keeping his body low as he made his way over. Reaching up he unlatched the door and motioned for Hiro and Fujisaki to carefully come out yelling over the noise, "Come on."

Hiro came out first slowly, keeping his head low. His feet touching the ground, Hiro looked back inside at Fujisaki. For a moment it seemed as if he wasn't going to move but almost reluctantly, Fujisaki came out standing next to Hiro and eyeing the doctor.

The doctor motioned with his hand and turned around, heading back towards the door. Turning the handle, he swung it open, turning back to watch as the two new patients made their way over and ran inside. The doctor came in behind them, shutting the door in the process.

As the noise was finally cut off, the doctor adjusted his voice so he wouldn't be shouting anymore. "Well, the elevator is just this way. If you'll follow me, please?" he motioned and walked forward.

When none of the two spoke the doctor continued. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of you guys here." The doctor glanced behind himself to make sure they were following and said before turning back around to face front, "I heard about what happened. It was on every station earlier. They said your train collided with another one? How did that happen?"

"Our train was having problems so we took a different route, the same route that our friend had apparently taken on his train not too long before us. I'm not too sure how it all happened but suddenly we crashed into something and everyone flew forward in their seats." Hiro began to explain.

"They crashed, we crashed into them, and people were hurt, what does it matter?" Fujisaki asked harshly.

"Suguru," Hiro said sternly.

"What? I don't see why you feel the need to let everyone know what happened. They'll find out the details on the news in a few hours by themselves. Besides, with the current situation I think it should be a need to know basis." Fujisaki explained quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked confused. It always seemed like Fujisaki knew everything before everyone else, just like his cousin.

"I got a message from Tohma a little while ago. He was observing everything after the crash to make sure nothing else happened." Fujisaki said, taking a breath before continuing.

"And?" Hiro asked impatient.

"Apparently the limo that was giving Yuki and Shuichi a ride can't be found. Tohma sent the limo along with the driver over to the accident scene when he found out what happened. The tracking device that he puts on all his limos went dead and then he got a call from the police still at the scene saying they found the body of his limo driver."

"And how exactly did Tohma find out about the accident? Even if he does have connections all over the known universe that still wouldn't have given his driver enough time to make it to the accident scene." Hiro whispered as they followed the doctor to a room.

The doctor stopped in front of a door and turned around facing the two band members. Motioning towards the room to his side he said pleasantly, "Here you are, just wait here. I'll have a nurse come in a second and once she's done I'll be back."

Hiro and Fujisaki walked inside the room and sat in the two available chairs beside the counter and across from the examination table, while the doctor quietly shut the door behind them.

"How do we know that Tohma isn't behind all of this?" Hiro asked after they heard the doctor walking away.

"Why would he? What reason would he have?" Fujisaki asked back in disbelief.

"Besides the fact that he's a lunatic?" Hiro said sarcastically, annoyance filling his voice.

"Look, I don't know okay? The point is that whoever was driving the limo wasn't the guy that Tohma hired and now that the signal was lost we don't have any clue as to what happened to Yuki and Shuichi." Fujisaki explained and after a short pause continued. "They might not show up Hiro."

"What the hell does that mean? Of course they will!" Hiro replied getting angry.

"Hiro, they might be dead."

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Hiro practically yelled.

-----------------------------

Finding a shore not too far away, Shuichi pulled Eiri along and helped him walk up to the dry ground.

Once they were completely clear of the water Eiri bent down towards the ground, turned over and laid on his back, Shuichi bent down to lay beside him. "I am never going in water again!" Shuichi complained after heaving a great sigh.

A smirk formed on Eiri's face and he replied, "Does that mean your not taking a shower ever again?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"You said it baka."

Shuichi pulled himself into a sitting position next to Eiri, grunting at the effort it took. Heaving a sigh, he placed his hands on the ground, bending his knees and pushed himself up. Being silent for a moment, Shuichi looked up at the sky. The sun shone down bright and warm, already starting to dry their wet clothes. A frown crossed Shuichi's face at that moment as he thought again about what happened. "Hey, Eiri? Do you think it could be someone we know? I mean, how else would they know you were going to take that train and that I'd follow you?"

Eiri sighed from exhaustion and pushed his upper half up off the ground so he was sitting up. "I don't know Shuichi. What did that lady say, the old man's granddaughter?"

"Well when that ninja guy came in after me she tried to stop him, telling him that the deal was off. He said that Haruna wanted to kill you, kidnap me and get some ransom from NG. But then she yelled that what he said wasn't right, that it wasn't how it was supposed to go." Shuichi said sadly, watching a stray cloud go by.

"Then what was supposed to happen?" Eiri asked from the ground.

"I don't know. She never got the chance to say anything. The guy threw a weird star thing at her and sliced her neck." Shuichi shivered just remembering it, all the blood that poured out of the gapping wound.

Shuichi's eyes left the empty sky and looked down at Eiri. Tears formed at the rims of his eyes. "I think she was going to do something but changed her mind in the end. I think she wanted to save me, but she couldn't. I do remember the ninja saying that someone else had made a deal with him too." Shuichi said as he remembered everything, wiping a hand over his eyes, drying the tears.

Sigh. "And then there's the doctor." Eiri stated quietly.

"Hey you guys never told me what she said! What's the deal with that?" Shuichi asked, fisting his hands on his hips, staring Eiri in the eyes.

"Shuichi-" Eiri started.

"Don't!" Shuichi stated firmly.

"Shuichi it's not something-" Eiri tried again.

"Stop it! Don't say that it's not something I should know! What could be so bad that you can't tell me?" Shuichi yelled.

"Maybe if you would stop yelling and let me talk, you might find out!" Eiri yelled back.

Eiri combed a hand thru his hair and without a thought ripped at the splint on his leg, throwing it across the grass to land near the water's edge.

"Eiri! What are you doing?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"It's a pain in the ass to have on. Besides it's only a sprained ankle. I'll live without it." Eiri said in annoyance.

Shuichi watched the splint with his eyes as the water swished back and forth. After a couple tries it finally managed to grab onto the splint and drag it along.

"Look Shuichi, the reason no one will tell you is because it involves you." Eiri said calmly.

"But so does everything else that happened today. How is this any different?" Shuichi asked getting frustrated.

"Because it is! Shuichi trust me on this will you?" Eiri asked getting tired. All he wanted to do was make sure Shuichi didn't get hurt. That included Physical and mental.

"I do trust you! But I have a right to know Eiri! Please?!" Shuichi pleaded with determined eyes, drilling them deep into Eiri's orbs..

Eiri looked away and out over the lake they just spent a half hour in. The sun shone across the surface, reflecting the light from the sky onto the ground. Eiri picked up a rock by his hand and tossed it hard over the surface of the water, watching it plop a few feet away. Taking a breath, he looked up at Shuichi and reached out his hand to him. "Come here." Eiri said softly.

Shuichi took half a step and bent down, taking Eiri's hand and sitting sideways in his lap. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck, leaning his head in the crook of Eiri's neck and Eiri's arms tightened around Shuichi's waist.

"You know how I feel about you Shu. And you know that I'd do anything as long as it meant you were kept safe. I know I don't say all this out loud very often and sometimes you need to be reminded. But I do love you and I know what you said a couple years ago, that you'd die without me, was partially true. I feel the same. If you weren't around I think I'd be lost. No one to love me and to make sure I don't lock myself away." Eiri stated.

Shuichi looked up and locked eyes with Eiri. A smile graced his lips and he gave Eiri a quick kiss. "Thanks. But get to the point." Shuichi said with a small laugh.

Eiri smiled back. "You mean that distraction didn't work?"

"Nope." Shuichi said proudly.

"I can think of another way to distract you." Eiri said suggestively.

Shuichi lips connected with Eiri's, lingering there for a moment before he placed his head against Eiri's chest. "Not until you tell me." Shuichi said defiantly, snuggling into Eiri to keep warm.

Eiri laughed softly. "You're persistent."

-------------------

**AN**: I totally forgot that Shuichi doesn't know what Kyoko said. LOL. Hell I don't even know yet. I WILL figure it out tho. Have no fear. I'm so proud at how long I made this chapter. The longest yet! Well, since a while anyway. How you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	28. Contact

**AN**: I'm back. Hope you guys liked the last chapter but I wouldn't know since so few of you guys reviewed for me. How am I supposed to know if you guys like it or not if you don't tell me? Anyway thank you very much and I hope you like this next chapter.

**FF**: to **T.O.C.A**, **The Scarlet Rose**, and **hokage**. _THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU_. It means so much to me that you liked it. Hearing what you think it what I live for. :)

**AFF**: to **Chocho**. _THANK YOU_!!! I really appreciate you reviewing for me. :) As for everyone else, you know I've asked a couple of times now for you to review. Just a simple 'I liked it' would do okay for me.

**Gurabiteshiyon**: Thank you to **Anon**, **Sik**, **Kiwi**, **AnimeLover**, **skHigurashi**, **cocoke5**, and **Jade**. **_(Side note)_** I realize certain things aren't accurate in this story. And yes I have done research and I know how fast a CAR takes to sink. However they're inside of a LIMO with the front half, the small section with all the openings, where the driver sits, is cut off from the big section, with no openings, where everyone else sits. And I'm sorry if I got caught up in the moment with Eiri and Shuichi but they needed it. And in desperate times people can do anything, including breaking a window with a crutch. :)

**Chapter** **28**: Contact

"_Thanks. But get to the point." Shuichi said with a small laugh._

_Eiri smiled back. "You mean that distraction didn't work?"_

"_Nope." Shuichi said proudly._

"_I can think of another way to distract you." Eiri said suggestively._

_Shuichi lips connected with Eiri's, lingering there for a moment before he placed his head against Eiri's chest. "Not until you tell me." Shuichi said defiantly, snuggling into Eiri to keep warm._

_Eiri laughed softly. "You're persistent."_

----------------------------------------------

"So?" Shuichi prompted.

"…" Eiri sighed, thinking. "Alright, you know what Haruna wanted to do. Kyoko said that Haruna was the first one to make any kind of deal. She planned to hire some men to take you when you got on the train to go to Kyoto."

"But I didn't." Shuichi stated simply.

"I know. The men she hired realized this and sent those ninja over to the train I was on. Haruna was already on the train on her way to Tokyo. The old man was there to stop her from doing what he thought she was going to do, which was kill me." Eiri continued to explain, looking out over the water and up the cliff.

"Okay, then how exactly does Kyoko fit into all this?" Shuichi asked confused.

"Kyoko is the old man's daughter and Haruna's mother."

"What? But I thought his daughter was in an insane asylum? That's what Haruna said!" Shuichi questioned in disbelief, sitting up and facing Eiri.

"I don't know! Kyoko apparently was supposed to keep me from getting to you when they realized you didn't get on the train you were supposed to."

"I am so confused." Shuichi said softly trying to think it all through. "But then did Haruna know about her mother, was she helping her or did the men she hired get her mother to help without Haruna knowing?"

"I'm guessing Haruna didn't know Shuichi. Kyoko did say that they didn't trust her with all the information." Eiri said finally turning to look at Shuichi.

Shuichi turned his head down, watching the ground, thoughts racing through his head at lightening speed. He opened his mouth to say something when another thought occurred to him. "How did Haruna know about our schedule and our plans?" Shuichi asked eyebrows drawn down in a frown.

"Someone told her." Eiri said plainly with a lilt of anger gracing his voice. "Someone we know."

"But why would it have been someone we know?"

"Shuichi, who else would know your schedule? Okay, there are the crazy fans, but how would they know every detail? It had to be someone that's always around or at least always in the same building as us."

"Well that narrowed it down," Shuichi said sarcastically. "Do you even know how many people work at NG, not to mention those that just pass through?"

Sigh. "Help me up." Eiri said extending a hand towards Shuichi. Shuichi stood and grasped Eiri's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Eiri turned around and started walking, limping more like, towards the sparse amount of trees that sat behind them and the road that could be see beyond that.

"Eiri, you shouldn't walk on your foot!" Shuichi said in shock.

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt," Eiri said wincing.

"Liar," Shuichi muttered under his breath. A happy smile suddenly came across Shuichi's face and he ran to catch up to the limping Eiri who was making his way into the group of trees. He came up to Eiri's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his head against his chest.

---------------------

_("Look, I don't know okay? The point is that whoever was driving the limo wasn't the guy that Tohma hired and now that the signal was lost we don't have any clue as to what happened to Yuki and Shuichi." Fujisaki explained and after a short pause continued. "They might not show up Hiro."_

"_What the hell does that mean? Of course they will!" Hiro replied getting angry._

"_Hiro, they might be dead."_

"_Shut up! You don't know that!" Hiro practically yelled.)_

"I'm sorry but what other reason would there be for them to not be here yet?"

"Well, genius, maybe they got stuck in traffic," Hiro said.

"In the middle of nowhere? I don't think so Hiro," Fujisaki said, shock in his voice.

"Stop being so pessimistic! Why do you always think the worst?" Hiro asked.

--------------------

"Hey, I wonder if my cell phone works." Shuichi said suddenly after a few moments of silence. He lifted his head from Eiri's chest and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a pink and gold cell phone, Shuichi flipped it open.

"Shu, you do realize that we just came out of the water right? Your phone is probably dead." Eiri said with that 'duh' tone of voice.

"Nope!" Shuichi said proudly holding the cell up in the air. "See, it works." Shuichi showed Eiri the screen which had a picture of him typing on his laptop in his office.

An amused smile played on his lips. "When did you take that?" Eiri asked.

A blushing Shuichi moved the phone back and said shyly, "a couple of months ago. You were writing that book you just got done with."

"That would explain why there was a sudden flash. Here, give me the cell."

"Why?" Shuichi asked suspiciously. "You are not erasing that picture!" Shuichi stated firmly when Eiri held out his hand.

"Fine I won't erase the damn picture. Now give me the phone Shuichi." Eiri said patiently.

"Why?" Shuichi asked curiously handing Eiri his phone reluctantly.

"If it does work then I'll be able to call someone," Eiri said while pushing a button and placing the phone to his ear. "Unless you prefer to walk home?" Eiri asked looking over at Shuichi.

"But we can spend more time together that way?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"Shuichi, like any normal person, I can only handle so much of you at one time." Eiri responded matter of fact.

"Yeah but you're not a normal person so that means you can handle a lot more of me. And unlike a normal person, you live with me. Therefore you're capable of handling 24 hours of me. Not to mention you married me so that means you wanted to spend every minute of every day with me!" Shuichi smiled brightly when Eiri just gave him a look.

"You wish." Eiri said quietly. "What the hell was taking you so long to answer the damn phone?" Eiri asked into the phone when someone picked up. "Could you find another day to kill a client?"

"Eiri, I only kill clients on weekends. What happened to you guys?"

"Shouldn't you know Tohma? It was your fucking limo!" Eiri growled into the phone.

Shuichi stood next to Eiri listening, surprised by this. "It was? Why didn't you tell me?" Eiri glanced at him quickly before listening to Tohma on the other end of the line.

"Yes it was my limo but I lost your signal half way through. Anyway, that doesn't matter now, where are you two?" Tohma asked dismissing the argument.

"Somewhere near the Fuji River I think. We're walking towards the road now." Eiri said off hand while he slipped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders, taking some weight off his injured foot. Shuichi, looking at Eiri closely, focused on the conversation.

"Alright, I already sent someone out searching. I'll inform them of your location. See you soon Eiri. Give my best to Shindou."

"Hey wait!" Eiri said before Tohma hung up. "You know who did this don't you? I know you do Tohma, spill it! You wouldn't be dumb enough to pull it off because you know I'd kill you for it. So who is it? If it's who I think it is I'll strangle that bastard 'til his eyes pop out like a bottle cork!" Eiri threatened.

Sigh. "Eiri…we'll talk about it later when we see each other." And with that said, Tohma hung up the phone on his end.

Eiri listened to the silence for a moment before closing the cell and handing it back to Shuichi who was giving a confused look. "I was looking through the limo before you woke up and I found some papers with his name on it." Eiri explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Shuichi asked.

"Because it didn't seem important. And no he isn't the one behind all this Shuichi." Eiri explained indifferently.

"How do you know that? He could be." Shuichi protested.

"Because he knows I'd kill him if he was." Eiri said simply.

-----------------------------------

"I'm not thinking the worst. I just want to be able to handle it if it happens. I'm not trying to be insensitive Hiro, they're my friends too." Fujisaki explained.

Hiro blew out a long breath saying, "Yeah I know, sorry man. Hey, call Seguchi and see if he found anything else out will you?"

"Why can't you? Last time I checked you have a cell phone too. Don't tell me you lost it. And don't tell me it's the girl's fault that you were flirting with either." Fujisaki asked annoyance etched on his face, his arms coming across his chest.

"I left it on the train. And I don't flirt with girls, Ayaka would burn me alive." Hiro said almost in a sad tone.

"Reminds me of Mika, only she'd rather skin me alive." Tohma said standing in the doorway.

"Tohma, when did you get here?" Fujisaki asked surprised. Hiro jumped at the sudden, new voice. Confused that he hadn't noticed when Tohma managed to open the door without any noise.

"I have news about our two favorite people." Tohma said simply with that annoying smile of his spread on his face.

AN: Yeah! Guess what? I think this is almost over with. And I figured out who was behind everything. And no it's not Tohma. :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. Never Forgiven part 1

**AN**: Hey everybody; hope you're excited for this new chapter. It's been a work in progress for a while. Sorry for the delay but this is the last chapter so I wanted it to be great. I just hope it is. Let me know okay? Oh! And if anyone wants an epilogue just say so, I have one in mind but I'm not sure if I should put it up or not. Oh and I feel the need to warn you that this chapter holds a really sweet side of Eiri, so beware. :)

_**Thank you**_ to everyone at Fanfiction, Adultfanfiction and Gurabiteshiyon who read my story and those who also reviewed for me. I LOVE YOU ALL! ;)

**Chapter 29**: Never Forgiven part 1

"_Hey wait!" Eiri said before Tohma hung up. "You know who did this don't you? I know you do Tohma, spill it! You wouldn't be dumb enough to pull it off because you know I'd kill you for it. So who is it? If it's who I think it is I'll strangle that bastard 'til his eyes pop out like a bottle cork!" Eiri threatened._

"_How do you know that? He could be." Shuichi protested._

"_Because he knows I'd kill him if he was." Eiri said simply._

_------_

"So, that didn't stop him from interfering before! How can you sit there and be so sure?" Shuichi asked

"Shuichi, it's true that Tohma's a pain in the ass and an annoying bastard in his own right but he promised to stay out of our affairs and not interfere when he's not wanted. So far he's kept his word."

"Then tell me who did this. Who came up with this plan all so that in the end, if successful, we'd all be dead in some horrible twisted way?" Shuichi asked

Shuichi was met with silence, Eiri not saying a word as they walked through the trees towards the road up ahead.

"Eiri!" Shuichi said getting angry and stopped in place as Eiri continued to walk foreword.

Sighing, Eiri stopped his progress and without turning around said "Wait until we get home Shuichi."

-----------------------

The Helicopter landed on top of an ordinary building in the city. As the blades came to a stop the three inside came out, heads lowered, followed closely by the pilot. Over in the corner of the roof top, the door to the stairs opened up to reveal a man about mid-age, brown hair and dark glasses to cover his eyes.

"So, how did it go?" The man said.

The pilot, a man with a patch over his eye, spoke first. "I did what I was supposed to but I'm afraid these dimwits failed." He said pointing beside him to the other three.

"What happened Dr. Namagi?"

"It wasn't my fault! That Eiri Yuki got in the way." Kyoko said.

"That's why you were supposed to take care of him! What's your excuse old man?"

"I regret to say my granddaughter got in the way." The old man, Takano, said quietly with his face lowered. "She was taken care of by your men."

The third guy, covered in black, nodded his head at the guy in charge. When he nodded back, the third guy took out his knife and quickly, with lightning speed, slashed the throats of the old man and the doctor. The pilot showing no emotion as their blood poured out of the wounds and splashed onto his shirt, watching as they collapsed onto the rooftop floor.

-----------------

"_Tohma, when did you get here?" Fujisaki asked surprised. Hiro jumped at the sudden, new voice. Confused that he hadn't noticed when Tohma managed to open the door without any noise._

"_I have news about our two favorite people." Tohma said simply with that annoying smile of his spread on his face._

"You mean you found them?" Hiro asked relieved.

"Of course I did, they'll both be here shortly. There's nothing to worry about." Tohma replied sweetly.

"So…what happened to make them late getting here if it's nothing to worry about?" Fujisaki asked, sensing something off but unable to place it.

"They just had some car trouble. Believe me; Eiri and Shuichi are perfectly alright." Tohma said, that obnoxious smile still gracing his face.

"Even though I don't believe you I'll just smile and nod and go with it till they get here." Hiro said.

"As you should." Tohma said with a smirk. "If they want to inform you of what happened then I'm sure they'll let you know when they arrive."

---------------

"Eiri, I know you're trying to protect me but I have a right to know. I can tell how exhausted you are even if you don't want me to know. I won't freak out or anything, I want to help. You can't always take care of things on your own." Shuichi said softly, coming around to the front of Eiri.

Shuichi looked up into Eiri golden eyes and saw the worry there, an emotion never seen by anyone but him. Shuichi took a hold of Eiri's hand gently in his, squeezing lightly. "I won't run away no matter what you tell me Eiri."

"I know. But I'm afraid of what you'll do once you know the truth." Eiri said. He took Shuichi's hand held in his and brought it up to his chest above his heart, cupping the side of Shu's face with his other. "I don't want you to get hurt." Eiri whispered.

Shuichi was taken by surprise, Eiri never acts like, laying out his feelings for the world to see, showing his vulnerable side.

Shuichi smiled lovingly and went up on tiptoes to place a sweet kiss on Eiri's lips. Coming back he said "Thank you, but I'll be alright as long as you're here."

Eiri smiled back and gently squeezed Shuichi's hand. "Come on, before we miss our ride." Eiri stated before pulling them both forward towards the road.

-------------------

As they reached the dirt road Shuichi and Eiri stopped walking, waiting for the limo that Tohma sent. "So who is it?" Shuichi asked quietly, still holding Eiri's hand but looking at the pebbles on the ground.

Eiri once again squeezed Shuichi's hand and finally said the answer. "It was Sakuma."

Shuichi's head came up in a flash and his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. "What?" Shuichi almost whispered, disbelief showing in his eyes. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Eiri said quietly just as the limo arrived.

It came to a stop in front of them and the window lowered to reveal one of Tohma's drivers. "Need a lift? Found you guys just in time, looks like it's gonna start to rain any second."

Eiri looked at the sky; he hadn't even noticed the sky getting dark and all the rain clouds rolling in, ready to shed a tear. He moved his gaze over to Shuichi; he too looked ready to cry. As the door opened automatically, Eiri placed a hand at Shuichi's back and gently guided him into the car.

Eiri climbed in after him and they sat back against the soft cushion of the seat as the limo turned around and headed to Tokyo. Shuichi leaned his head against Eiri's chest and sighed. Hearing this Eiri wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulders and kissed the top of his head as Shuichi fell asleep.

----------------

After their exam, Hiro and Fujisaki walked down to the waiting room with just a couple of bandages to cover the few minor cuts they had. Tohma stood waiting by the doors, his cell phone close to his ear. Taking away the phone and closing it shut with a snap, Tohma turned around and faced the two who sat watching him. "They'll be here shortly." Tohma said before finding a seat and resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his hands.

"Um, is something wrong Tohma?" Fujisaki asked carefully.

Tohma glanced up for a second with a smile and shook his head. He then replaced his chin on his hands and stared at the floor as he remembered the last two conversations he just had with two certain people.

---flashback---

"_Hello Eiri." Tohma said, answering his phone. "I see my driver found you two with no trouble then?"_

"_We're on our way there now but Tohma, I told Shuichi." Eiri said quietly trying not to wake up Shuichi. _

"_Why? Eiri you know how Shuichi will react to all this. He'll be depressed for weeks. He won't be able sing much less make music." Tohma said._

"_I know that but he deserved to know, besides that he wouldn't stop asking me."_

"_He gave you some heartfelt speech didn't he?" Tohma said, smirking with controlled laughter. _

"_Shut up." Eiri said in response, knowing it was true. "Seriously Tohma, I don't want that idiot to be at the hospital when we get there and I don't want him to know anything that's going on."_

"_Eiri please don't do anything rash. I'm asking as a friend. Just stay away from Ryuichi, I'll handle it." Tohma pleaded._

"_Sorry Tohma but I'm not letting this go." Eiri stated firmly and hung up. _

_Tohma sighed and pulled the phone away from his ear. Looking at the key pad, he hit speed dial 3 and replaced the phone to his ear. Tohma listened as it rang a few times before being answered._

"_Hello Tohma, What's up?" Ryuichi answered. _

"_You know why I'm calling Ryu and I'm telling you to stop." Tohma said sternly._

"_What are you talking about? Is Tohma playing a game? Can I play too?"_

"_I can't protect you this time. Eiri and Shuichi are too important to me." Tohma said with a small hint of regret in his voice but not enough to change his decision. "Please stop." Tohma said and he hung up with a snap of his cell phone. _

---end fb----

AN: Okay, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter. I just couldn't write anymore and make it sound good. But don't worry I put everything into a new chapter already I just have to revise it. HINT: Eiri is going to confront Ryu. OH! And please don't kill me. I just thought Ryu would be perfect for the role. LOL! Review!!!!!!


	30. Never Forgiven part 2

**AN** Hey guys, so the last chapter wasn't the last one but the story is almost over. After this chapter there will be an epilogue chapter, after that, THE END. Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you all for the support. I just wish more people cared enough to review and tell me what you all thought. Oh well. I'm not sure I'll write anymore stories, I really don't have anymore ideas, but if I do you'll be the first to know.

_**Thank you**_ to everyone at Fanfiction and Adultfanfiction who read and those especially who reviewed all my chapters for me. Hope you enjoy the upcoming ending. :)

**Chapter 30: Never Forgiven Part 2**

_Tohma glanced up for a second with a smile and shook his head. He then replaced his chin on his hands and stared at the floor as he remembered the last two conversations he just had with two certain people_.

"_Eiri please don't do anything rash. I'm asking as a friend. Just stay away from Ryuichi, I'll handle it." Tohma pleaded._

"_Sorry Tohma but I'm not letting this go." Eiri stated firmly and hung up. _

"_What are you talking about? Is Tohma playing a game? Can I play too?"_

"_I can't protect you this time. Eiri and Shuichi are too important to me." Tohma said with a small hint of regret in his voice but not enough to change his decision. "Please stop." Tohma said and he hung up with a snap of his cell phone. _

----------------

Hiro and Fujisaki sat in the waiting room, Fujisaki looking through a random magazine from the table and Hiro with his head in his hands. Tohma stood by the window watching the cars drive around the parking lot searching for a close spot. An ambulance came rushing into the lot heading for the emergency room.

Tohma followed it with his eyes until it drove out of sight. When he moved his eyes again to search the lot they caught sight of a black limo shinning in the evening sun. Immediately recognizing it as his own, a smile came to Tohma's face. Slowly turning around as his eyes followed the car out of sight; he faced Hiro and Fujisaki saying, "Well, it seems our duo has finally arrived."

-----------

The limo pulled into the lot of the hospital, heading towards the emergency room doors. The driver pulled past the ambulance and turned into two parking spots previously reserved. In the back seat Eiri shook Shuichi gently to wake him as he noticed Tohma and a doctor rushing over, an assisting nurse not far behind.

"Shuichi, get up," Eiri said quietly with force.

The driver got out of the car and made his way around to open the back door. He nodded to Tohma as they met beside the door and watched as the doctor and a nurse made their way over.

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings inside the limo, slowly coming to the realization that everything that happened in the last couple of hours wasn't a dream. A single tear came to each of his eyes and spilled over silently. Wiping them away, Shuichi sat up and gave Eiri a bright, yet fake, smile.

Eiri frowned asking, "Are you going to be okay?" as he wiped away another tear that escaped Shuichi's eye.

Shuichi looked down at his feet, studying his shoes briefly, and then looked up glancing around the interior but not really seeing it. A smile graced his face again, trying to be real but was replaced by bunched eyebrows and a frown. He took a shuddering breath and looked Eiri in the eyes saying, "I will be" as he their door opened and the evening light came pouring in.

---------------

Tohma left Eiri's temporary room, watching the two through the door's small window as it swung shut. Eiri in the bed propped up on pillows, his lower leg rewrapped in a new splint and Shuichi sitting at his side with fresh bandages covering his face and arms.

Sympathy overcame him as he watched Shuichi lower his face to the covers and saw his body shake. Eiri's face was covered in a fresh wave of anger and a silent hand clenched into a tight fist at his side.

"How are they Tohma?" Tohma turned to see Fujisaki standing a couple feet away, Hiro coming in close behind him.

Tohma gave a sad smile saying, "As good as they can be after what happened." Tohma turned his head to the door again and continued. "Shuichi might take a while to get over all this. I guess it's safe to say that we might have to cancel the rest of the tour."

"The press is camped outside the building." Hiro stepped forward and said, pointing behind him in the general direction of the entrance.

Tohma sighed, looking flustered for only a brief second. "I was hoping to keep this from them at least a little longer. Don't worry, I'll take care of it but you might want to prepare a statement." Tohma finished looking towards Fujisaki.

Fujisaki nodded his head in understanding.

"Are they up for more visitors?" Hiro asked glancing into the room trough the window.

"The doctor said Eiri needs some more rest but I think it'll be okay. Just don't take too long, besides that I think Shuichi needs the comfort right now." Tohma said quietly before taking one more glance at the two lovers and turning to head towards the waiting room.

-------------------------------

Hiro opened the door letting Fujisaki walk in first and he closed the door softly behind himself.

Shuichi quickly raised his head and looked behind himself, almost in panic. Seeing his two best friends and band mates, Shuichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When his eyes opened a small smile turned the corners of his mouth but didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey, how are those cuts on your arms?" Hiro asked remembering seeing the technician at the train site bandaging them up.

"I'll be okay, their just minor cuts. Only two of them needed a couple of stitches." Shuichi answered, trying to seem happy.

"What about you Yuki? How's the leg, or is it the ankle?" Fujisaki asked motioning his head towards Eiri's splinted leg.

"Urge. It'll be fine. I don't even know why the bothered putting on a new splint again. It's just a sprain, nothing I can't handle." Eiri grumbled out.

"Eiri, it's not "just" a sprain. The doctor said you twisted the ankle and popped the tibia out of place. Not to mention the slight chance that you might have strained some of the ligaments surrounding it." Shuichi said, wishing Eiri would take his injuries seriously for once.

"Shu, half the time all doctors just want from everyone is their money. So in order to do that, they make injuries or illnesses seem bigger or worse than they actually are. I'll be fine." Eiri insisted.

"Stop it okay?" Shuichi cried out.

"Shuichi calm down. I'm sure if Yuki says he's going to be alright than he will." Hiro said lightly gripping Shu's shoulder.

"But Hiro…" Shuichi started to say as he turned towards Hiro, searching his expression.

Maybe you should rest. There's an extra bed in here that no ones using. Why don't you go lie down and take a short nap? It might help." Hiro said giving Shuichi a comforting smile.

Shuichi nodded back slowly looking at the ground as he did so. When Shuichi didn't look back up, Eiri reached out and lifted Shu's face with his fingers on his chin. He searched both eyes on Shuichi's face and tried to find some form of emotion. Without success, Eiri leaned over the edge of his bed and grabbed a firm hold of Shuichi's upper arm and pulled him half way onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a tight hug and kissed his temple. In response Shuichi moved his arms around Eiri's neck and let a tear track down his cheek.

Hiro and Fujisaki took this as their signal to leave. They turned towards the door just as a nurse knocked softly and entered.

"Alright Uesugi-san. It's time for all visitors to exit and all patients to get some rest. You too." She nodded to Shuichi. "Hop into that extra bed and get some needed rest."

The nurse looked to Hiro and Fujisaki who both gave a smile and nodded their heads in understanding, leaving the room.

-----------------

"What are you doing here?" Tohma asked as he turned towards the doorway of the waiting room, seeing Ryuichi standing there looking concerned.

"Kuma-chan and I wanted to see how Shuichi was doing." Ryu answered holding his stuffed rabbit close to his chest.

"If Eiri sees you here-"

"Who cares if that asshole sees me here? He can't stop me from seeing a friend who's hurt," Ryuichi bite back.

"Ryuichi," Tohma sighed deeply and closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "Eiri has told me to keep you from Shuichi if you should stop by and actually I feel the same. You can't just hurt a person that someone loves and expect them to welcome you back with open arms."

--------------------

Hiro and Fujisaki exited the room leaving Yuki and Shuichi inside to rest and made their way down a couple of winding hallways to the waiting room they were previously occupying.

Hearing familiar voices coming from just inside the doorway, they stopped where they were and listened.

"What has Eiri ever done to deserve Shuichi?"

Hiro recognized the voice as belonging to Ryuichi Sakuma. Anger engulfed Hiro as he stormed into the room, Fujisaki staying just outside the doorway, out of site, keeping his anger in check with a calm expression.

"What has he done?" Ryuichi repeated when Tohma gave him no response. He just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, looking Ryu clear in the eyes.

"A lot actually, more than people seem to think." Hiro said before Tohma spoke, walking into the waiting room where the pair stood. "Some people can't tell but Yuki loves Shuichi, even if he can't always say it or show it on the outside."

"What are you talking about? How can you say that? You're Shuichi's best friend aren't you? You should know better than anyone that he deserves someone other than that man!" Ryuichi said close to yelling. "I thought you would understand Tohma. You spent a year or two trying to get Eiri to drop Shuichi."

"Yes, I did but have you ever asked Shuichi how he feels? If you gave him a choice, whether he would want to stay with Eiri or leave him, what do you think Shuichi would say?" Tohma said carefully and calmly.

"Shuichi doesn't know better, Eiri's brainwashed him into it. He's all Shu knows and has ever known; his first and only boyfriend. You can't trust Shuichi to make the right decision for himself," Ryuichi said angrily.

"And you think it's best if you make that decision for him? That's not fair Sakuma," Hiro said holding onto his growing impatience. "It's not fair to Shuichi."

Ryuichi sighed and looked down at Kumagoro. "Can you just let me see him Tohma?" He asked softly looking Tohma straight in the eyes.

"No."

"But all I want to do is make sure he's alright. Maybe you should ask Shu himself if he wants to see me," Ryuichi pleaded.

"He would be perfectly alright if you hadn't planned that whole charade in the first place. Using a grandfather whose daughter was in an institution and whose granddaughter hated his guts for putting her mother away and having them get to Eiri and Shuichi, separating them," Hiro said with plenty of rage. "The worst part of the whole thing was the other people in the train that you didn't seem to care about. Did you know that most of them died? For what, your damn selfish reasons? Aren't you the least bit sorry for the misery you've caused their families?" Hiro continued very near yelling.

"You have absolutely no proof that I was behind that," Ryuichi said with a satisfied smirk.

"Maybe so, but all of us know. And I'm through trying to protect you," Tohma said.

"Protect me? When have you ever 'protected me'? If you want to avoid the truth then do so, but I'm not letting Eiri take Shuichi away from his only chance to be truly happy. If none of you are willing to help then I'll just take him away by myself," Ryuichi said and turned to leave the waiting room only to stop in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Shuichi stood in the doorway, dried tear tracks were clearly seen on his dirty face, the white of the eyes was tinted red and his hair was sticking up in odd places. He wasn't crying anymore, instead you could see the fury radiating off him.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi questioned at the look he gave him.

A single tear escaped from Shuichi's drying eyes and he whispered softly, "How dare you."

"Shuichi are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ryuichi asked, concern written on his face as he took a step towards Shuichi.

Shuichi in turn took a step back. Whether that concern was real or fake didn't matter to Shuichi, he was angry and hurt and confused as to why the person he once called his idol had done all this to him.

Seeing Shuichi retreat from him made him worry what Eiri could have done while the others kept him away. "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Well let me think about that, could it be the fact that all I wanted to do was spend more time with Eiri before he started his book tour? Could it be the fact that before we could enjoy such time together the train went off track and crashed? Or maybe it's because I was almost killed trying to make sure Eiri was okay, trying to make sure I didn't lose the only person I have ever truly loved! Maybe seeing all the dead people I had to step over in each car is the problem! Or maybe it's the fact that just when I thought I was safe our limo decides to drop off a cliff and land in the river almost drowning us! But I think it's the fact that after everything was finally over with I found out that the person behind this attack was someone that I respected!" Shuichi shouted, fresh tears coursing down his face.

"Shuichi." Panicked, Ryuichi started towards Shuichi, intending to calm him down but was stopped short when he heard Shuichi's next statement.

"I hate you," Shuichi whispered venom in his voice.

"What? But Shuichi I had nothing to do with any of this. I swear!" Ryuichi pleaded.

"Shut up," Shuichi said quietly.

"But Shuichi-" Ryu started.

"SHUT UP!" Shuichi yelled cutting Ryuichi's forming argument off.

"I think you should leave Ryu," Tohma said calmly taking a step towards him.

"Tohma-" Ryuichi tried to start.

"Leave, please," Shuichi said holding back a sob.

Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with devastated eyes. Lowering his head, his hair covering his expression, Ryu silently walked passed Shuichi and left the hospital without a second glance.

AN: The epilogue is next and that will be called: Never Forgiven Part 3. That is where Eiri and Ryu have it out. Hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm begging here people. :(


	31. Epilogue: Never Forgiven part 3

**AN**: hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. This is definitely the last chapter of Train Wreck and it is LOONNG. Thank you so much for all of your support and love. You guys ROCK! LOL :). Hope you like this chapter; it involves Eiri and Ryuichi arguing about Shuichi. Enjoy! Oh and I don't think I gave the old man a first name so I just made one up on the spot. :)

**Epilogue:**

**Chapter 31: Never Forgiven Part 3**

"'_What's wrong?' Well let me think about that, could it be the fact that all I wanted to do was spend more time with Eiri before he started his book tour? Could it be the fact that before we could enjoy such time together the train went off track and crashed? Or maybe it's because I was almost killed trying to make sure Eiri was okay, trying to make sure I didn't lose the only person I have ever truly loved! Maybe seeing all the dead people I had to step over in each car is the problem! Or maybe it's the fact that just when I thought I was safe our limo decides to drop off a cliff and land in the river almost drowning us! But I think it's the fact that after everything was finally over with I found out that the person behind this attack was someone that I respected!" Shuichi shouted, fresh tears coursing down his face._

"_Shuichi." Panicked, Ryuichi started towards Shuichi, intending to calm him down but was stopped short when he heard Shuichi's next statement._

"_I hate you," Shuichi whispered venom in his voice._

"_What? But Shuichi I had nothing to do with any of this. I swear!" Ryuichi pleaded._

"_Shut up," Shuichi said quietly._

"_But Shuichi-" Ryu started._

"_SHUT UP!" Shuichi yelled cutting Ryuichi's forming argument off._

"_I think you should leave Ryu," Tohma said calmly taking a step towards him._

"_Tohma-" Ryuichi tried to start._

"_Leave, please," Shuichi said holding back a sob. _

_Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with devastated eyes. Lowering his head, his hair covering his expression, Ryu silently walked passed Shuichi and left the hospital without a second glance._

-------------------------

Tohma watched Ryuichi walk through the doors to the parking lot and disappear. Hiro watched with sad eyes as Shuichi turned and walked silently back the way he came, passing Fujisaki in the doorway as he went.

Fujisaki moved into the waiting room once Shuichi passed him by and walked up to Hiro. "Do you think he'll be alright? I mean maybe we should cancel the rest of the tour. I don't think Shuichi would be able to put his all into it, especially if Yuki has to leave for his book tour still."

Hiro shook his head and turned to Tohma as he moved back over to the two. "What do you think Tohma?"

Sighing, He opened his mouth to speak and had to close and open it again before his words came out. "We'll talk to them both tomorrow, once they've had time to rest. I'll go to the front of the hospital where all the reporters are camped and make a statement. You guys should go home and rest."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Sakuma?" Fujisaki asked stunned.

"I'll handle him." Tohma said short and final. He turned then and without a second glance back strode down the hall.

"I don't think Sakuma will just leave it at that but Tohma's right. We should rest." Hiro said watching Tohma walk away.

Fujisaki nodded in agreement.

---------------

Shuichi passed doctors and nurses on his way back to Eiri's room, holding onto every tear. He wouldn't let another fall, Ryuichi didn't deserve them.

Without really paying much mind to his pace, Shuichi stopped just outside of Eiri's hospital room door. Taking a deep breath and wiping his face of any remaining tear tracks, Shuichi placed a shaky hand on the knob and opened the door silently.

Upon inspection of Eiri's bed it revealed him fast asleep. Shuichi walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back he said quietly, "The people you trust the most always betray you in the end."

Shuichi looked up and out the window at the far end of the room, staring at the sun that still shone brightly in the evening light, through the partially closed shade.

"What about me?" Shuichi looked down at the sudden voice that cut through the semi-dark room. Eiri was watching Shuichi closely with his golden eyes from the bed. "Do you trust me?"

A sad smile came to Shuichi's face and the tears he had been holding onto so tightly threatened to finally fall. "Of coarse I do, Eiri." Shuichi said in a watery voice.

"Have I betrayed you?"

A sob escaped Shuichi's lips. "No."

Eiri reached up and placed a cool hand against Shuichi's cheek, saying matter-of-factly with a smile, "Then maybe it's not everyone, maybe just those certain few who are five year olds for forty years."

Shuichi laughed, his tears drying up. A true smile finally breaking the sad expression on his face.

"It'll be okay Shu. You'll get through this like you have everything else."

"By pretending I'm okay and lying to everyone about it?" Shuichi asked, guessing with fake hope.

"That's what you do when I'm not around." Eiri said in an accusing tone, eyeing Shuichi.

"Then how wise one?" Shuichi asked rolling his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Being with me."

Shuichi gave a short laugh saying, "When did you get so sappy?"

"Must be your influence." Eiri said looking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Eiri." Shuichi said after a minute of silence. Eiri looked over to Shuichi, searching his features. Shuichi was looking down at Eiri's light blanket, picking off a few fuzz balls.

"Shu-han"

Shuichi looked up a little surprised, heart racing at the nickname. A smile appearing again on his face, Shuichi said "I love you too."

--------------------

As Tohma walked calmly out the doors every reporter berated him with questions.

"Are the reports that Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki were on the trains when they crashed true Seguchi-sama?"

"What are their conditions?"

"Is Bad Luck's tour discontinued?"

"Will Eiri Yuki be putting his book tour on hold?"

Taking a deep breath, Tohma prepared to answer.

--------------------

"What are you doing about the tour?" Eiri asked suddenly. Shuichi was lying next to him on the bed with his head on Eiri's chest, Eiri's arm warped around his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi looked up without moving his head.

"Your band mates are going to wonder if you'll be able to finish the tour. Would you rather reschedule it for a couple of months from now? Tohma's needs to know as well, the media will ask questions."

Shuichi looked down, staring at nothing in particular. "I don't know."

Shuichi was quiet for a moment; Eiri just watching the top of his head, his pink hair looking dull. "You know, nobody knew this, not even Hiro and Fujisaki. Ryuichi was going to make an appearance at our last concert. We were going to have cameras there to tape it and everything." He paused a moment, thinking about everything and yet nothing. "I guess you could say it was supposed to be a passing the torch kind of thing."

"Hate to say I told you so." Eiri said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Shuichi asked picking up his head and turning it to face Eiri.

"Anyone that old who carries around a stuffed bunny and acts like they were just born has definitely got something wrong with them." Eiri said

Shuichi sat partially up, facing Eiri with angry eyes. "Are you saying that I should have seen this coming?"

Eiri sighed, "I'm just saying that after everything he's done in the past, you still trusted him."

"Well I'm so sorry if I thought he was my friend. What do you want me to say?" Shuichi managed to say just below yelling, tears springing to his eyes and lips quivering.

Eiri watched tears of pain fill Shuichi's eyes and fall slowly one at a time. A jolt of heartache and pain coursed through Eiri's chest. Scrubbing a hand over his face and taking a deep breath, sighing it out slowly. Eiri reached out and pulled Shuichi back down to his side, holding him close. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper, listening to Shuichi sob against his shirt.

---------------------

_**The night comes and goes, leaving the morning dawn.**_

---------------------

As the morning shift at the hospital comes walking through the doors doctors, receptionists and nurses alike glance to the TV in the waiting room to the right of the main entrance.

A blonde reporter with piercing green eyes spoke solemnly into the camera, "Our latest story this evening involves a Doctor Kyoko Namagi and an older man, Kazuki Takano, found dead atop a building in downtown Tokyo. They had just been air lifted from the train wreck that we reported to you earlier. It claimed many lives and even injured the members of Bad Luck and novelist Eiri Yuki who were on board. There has been no report of any suspects as of yet."

------------------

Shuichi woke up to the room partially dark. Looking to the window he noticed the curtain was only covering half of the large window, the other half poured in the morning light from outside. Rubbing an eye clear from sleep and looking around the room, Shuichi sat up abruptly.

Noticing Eiri was no where in the room, Shuichi called out "Eiri?" His heart started to pound in his chest loudly. Slowly getting out of bed, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Shuichi walked quietly over to the door. Opening it up slightly, Shuichi peeked out, looking down the hallway.

Just seeing the rush of doctors and nurses but no sign of Eiri, Shuichi turned from the door and looked around the partially lit room once again. A sense of fear overcame him suddenly and Shuichi rushed over to the closed window, pushing aside the curtain, yanking it open.

Sticking his out into the morning air, Shuichi yelled out "Eiri?"

"Shuichi?" A voice called from the direction of the door behind him. Shuichi spun around quickly, his heart in his throat. There standing at the door was Hiro and Fujisaki looking a lot cleaner than the day before. All the dirt and dust washed away from their hair and clothes. "What are you doing over there? Shut the window before you fall out." Hiro said sternly.

"But…" Shuichi tried to say, his lower lip trembling and eyes growing wide with uncertain fear.

"But, what?" Hiro asked confused.

"Are you okay Shuichi? What's wrong?" Fujisaki asked pushing the door open wider and coming into the room. He could see the fear on Shuichi's face but couldn't understand what it was from.

"I can't find Eiri." Shuichi whispered, afraid he would yell if he spoke to loud. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and his teeth were nibbling on the thumb of the other.

An unknown sigh of relief hit Hiro and he smiled comfortingly saying logically, "Shuichi, he got hurt. That probably means he's in rehabilitation right now or something. You know how impatient Yuki can be."

"Maybe." Shuichi said quietly looking at the floor, his hand rubbing the opposite shoulder.

"Now lie back down and stop worrying." Hiro said pointing to the bed. "Yuki will be back when he's done."

Fujisaki grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed as Shuichi sat down against the pillows. "In the mean time we need to talk about the tour."

---------------------

The nurses had shown Eiri to a private exercise/rehabilitation room early in the morning. He woke to find Shuichi sleeping peacefully next to him and silently got up, grabbing the crutch as his ankle protested in pain.

Eiri then opened the curtain a little to let in the morning light from sunrise and proceeded for the door, turning back briefly to watch Shuichi's sleeping face before limping down the hall.

In the rehab center, Eiri worked on simple exercises. Stretching the ankle and bending the knee. He was limping over to a chair in the far corner of the room when Tohma walked in silently through the door.

"Shouldn't you be resting Eiri? I'm sure Shuichi is wondering where you are." Tohma said with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine." Eiri said simply with just a quick glance in Tohma's direction. Making it over to the chair, Eiri sat down carefully and placed the crutch against the wall. He leaned back and took a deep breath, sighing it out and racking a hand through his blonde hair. "Shuichi's probably still asleep. He never wakes up before noon on a day off."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Like I said Tohma, I'm fine. Stop being a mother hen." Eiri said annoyed, grabbing the bottle of water off the table a nurse had brought him earlier.

A smirk came to Tohma's face as he said, "Of course that just means you're in pain and you don't want me to know."

"Hn. Think what you want." Eiri said simply. "Was there a reason to your visit?"

"Well, it's nice to you're back to your original self Eiri, moods and all." Tohma said watching him.

"Whatever. If you don't have anything important to say then I'm going back to my room before Shuichi gets up." Eiri said with a grunt as he got up from the chair, grabbing his crutch from the wall.

"I thought you said he doesn't wake up before noon?"

"Considering what he just went through yesterday, I was surprised he fell asleep last night at all." Eiri said trying not to let the anger into his voice.

When Eiri made his way to the door without a glance back or a word Tohma heaved a heavy sigh. Following Eiri out of the room, he walked along side him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I just thought you should know that I haven't been able to get in contact with Ryuichi. He isn't answering his phone and he's not in his apartment." Tohma said glancing at Eiri's face to judge a reaction. "I've informed the usual bodyguards that attended the tour. They should be outside your room by now."

"Thanks." Eiri said softly as he continued walking.

Tohma stopping his forward progress besides Eiri saying loudly after him, "Eiri please don't do anything stupid?"

In response, Eiri just waved his hand in the air.

-------------------

Leaving Tohma behind in the hall with just a backward wave, Eiri made his way back to his room. Hopefully Shuichi hadn't woken up yet. He'll start reprimanding him for leaving without a word. Eiri smiled thinking about it.

As he rounded the corner and headed for the elevator, Eiri spotted someone at the far end of the hall that looked strangely familiar going through the stairway doors.

Seething anger overcame Eiri and forgetting about his injured leg and ankle, ran to the stairwell next to the elevators he was headed to and raced up the steps. This stairwell was closer to his room on the second floor and as Eiri's ankle protested in immense pain, he hoped he got to there before that other person did.

The pain in Eiri's leg grew with each step he took but being the stubborn person that he normally is Eiri ignored the pain and focused on getting to Shuichi. Reaching the second floor in record time for someone injured, Eiri threw open the door and ran down the hall, passing about five rooms before he got to his destination.

Just like Tohma said their normal guards where standing outside the door on either side. Eiri received a "Sir" when he approached and nodded in response, looking both ways down the hall.

"Have you seen anyone come out of that stairwell down the hall?" Eiri asked both of the guards, pointing to the said door.

"No sir."

"Okay, take a break. Both of you." Eiri said, dismissing them.

"Sir? I don't think that would be a good idea. Seguchi-sama told us to-" One of the guards started to say before Eiri cut him off.

"It's just for five minutes. I need a minute alone without someone watching my every move." Eiri said reasonably and watched the two guards turn and walk away.

When they were out of sight, Eiri turned and reached for the door. Before he could open it and walk inside to check on Shuichi the door opened at the end of the hall. And the person Eiri had recognized walked out and stopped, looking down the distance of the hall at Eiri. Removing the sunglasses that covered his eyes, a slick smile appeared on his face.

Seeing this smile, Eiri became furious. His fists clenched tight and eyes narrowed. "Ryuichi Sakuma." Eiri muttered under his breath. Eiri blocked the door as Ryuichi made his way down the short distance of the hall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Eiri growled out when he was close enough.

"To fix what you messed up." Ryuichi said with a smirk on his face.

"What I messed up? How dare you show up here and think for a second that you're actually invited." Eiri said harshly.

"I'm just here to say something to Shuichi. It doesn't concern you, Eiri." Ryuichi said acidly.

"Don't say my name like you're a friend. I could snap that small neck of yours in an instant."

"Then why don't you? Scared?" Ryuichi mocked, his arms crossed.

"I still might so don't tempt me." Eiri spat out.

"Go ahead. It'll give me the chance to show Shuichi what a fraud you are. The truth behind the mask."

"I think you're just jealous. Shuichi loves me and you can't stand that. But the thing that I don't get is why you seem to have this grudge against me. I'm sure that must be Tatsuha's doing though." Eiri said.

"You should trust family more. Tatsuha is actually the one that keeps defending you. Saying what a great guy you are, how caring you are underneath all those layers of stone." Ryuichi said bitterly.

"Hn." Eiri laughed a little at that. The thought that Tatsuha would defend Eiri and not his precious Ryuichi is just hard to believe. "Maybe there's hope for him yet." Eiri muttered under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Ryuichi asked.

"Well if my brother is defending me to you that must mean that you are loosing your touch. Is he finally over his boyhood fantasy's?" Eiri smirked.

"Shut up. What do you know? You haven't been home in years." Ryuichi growled.

"And that gives you the right to judge me? Look you retard, Shuichi chased after me, not you. That must mean that he loves me, not you. He would rather save me from a burning building, not you. Get it? If Tatsuha is off shaking it with other people then maybe that's you're fault, not mine. If he's over you, then maybe it's because you're chasing after someone else, someone already taken. Which means it's you're fault, not mine." Eiri said proudly but sternly.

"I care about Shuichi, more than you ever will." Ryuichi said as his voice slightly rose.

"That's hard to believe. Aren't you the one who ditched your band mates and left for America for three years? Hard to trust someone who has no confidence in his own team." Eiri spat.

"That has nothing to do with you. I left for a reason, Tohma and Noriko understood that. Besides, Shuichi left for a time too. Does that mean you can't trust him?" Ryuichi said, controlling his rage.

"Oh, so you're ganging up on Shuichi now huh? Shuichi left because of me, and it was only for a short time before I apologized and dragged him back."

"That's exactly my point. You dragged him back against his will, you brainwashed him into everything, into loving you and wanting to be with you." Anger was seeping into Ryuichi's eyes, his teeth grinding as he spoke.

"Where do you come up with these delusions?" Eiri asked in disbelief.

"They're not delusions. You used Shuichi to get rid of your sister when you first met." Ryuichi said outraged.

"True, I won't deny that. But did you ever think that maybe I did that just for the sake of holding him? He does fit nicely against me you know." Eiri said, purposely causing a reaction in Ryuichi.

Ryuichi growled in overwhelming anger, his hand folding into tight balls. "You're the reason Shuichi got hurt by those people."

"First, once I find out how you know about that, some ass kicking will take place. Second, that situation is none of your business. And third, what you think you know is just a sliver of reality, a lie that people planted in your brain because they didn't think your head was big enough to fit the real truth." Eiri said in calm anger.

"We'll see about that. I plan to talk to Shuichi alone, without you or anyone else in there to interfere. We'll see what he has to say once no one is watching his every move." Ryuichi spat into Eiri's face as he reached for the door handle.

Before Ryuichi opened the door Eiri grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Ryuichi lost his grip on the door handle, yelling out in pain and left the door slightly ajar. Eiri used his other hand to take a handful of Ryuichi's hair and slammed him up against the wall.

With Ryu's face plastered to the pastel colored walls, his wrist at an odd angle, and Eiri at his back, he couldn't move. Eiri moved closer to Ryuichi's ear and spoke quietly into it, "If you ever lay a hand on Shuichi I will gut you like a pig and feed your parts to the fishys down stream all the while keeping you alive to watch the entire thing."

Eiri released his hold of his wrist and hair, pushing him back down the hallway from which he came. Ryuichi stumbled and turned back to glare at Eiri through narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth to make a nasty remark but stopped when he saw Shuichi emerge from the room, Hiro and Fujisaki following behind.

All the tears were gone, no more wet trails down his cheeks, just calm, steady eyes staring ahead of him. Without looking away from Ryuichi Shuichi asked Eiri in a level voice, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one important." Eiri responded simply and moved closer to Shuichi, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. A smirk came to Eiri's face when Ryuichi just looked on in absolute rage, his fists clenching at his sides.

Shuichi turned his head to look up at Eiri and smiled brightly. "Good." He said moving up on tiptoe and placing a soft kiss on Eiri's lips. When Shuichi looked back Ryuichi was gone.

---------- --------------

**A couple days later – Tohma's office**

---------- ---------

Tohma walked through the door of his office, removing his coat and taking a seat behind his desk. Pressing a button on the corner of the desk top turned on the TV. It was set to automatically be on one of the major news stations when it was turned on. Tohma leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

A blonde reporter came on screen after a commercial for ryume drinks. She sat perfectly behind the large desk with a soft smile that seemed just this side of fake. When she spoke, you could barely hear her voice tremble. "The police have just released the name of their prime suspect for the murder of a doctor and older man that we brought you earlier in the week.

"Ryuichi Sakuma of the now retired band Nittle Grasper has been linked to these murders and now, we're being told, is also connected to the wreck of the two trains from which the two victims were on. The police say they got some information from someone connected to Ryuichi Sakuma." As the reporter finished her voice hitched unexpectedly before she continued on to the next story.

Tohma's arms uncrossed as he sat forward in his chair, mouth forming a frown. In the past couple of days, Tohma had not heard a word from Ryuichi.

Eiri was released from the hospital yesterday afternoon after Shuichi decided to continue with Bad Luck's tour they only had two concerts left anyway. But Eiri decided to temporarily cancel his book tour until all of Shuichi's concerts came to an end. With Ryuichi still on the loose, Eiri said he didn't want to take any chances.

And still no word, sight or sign from Ryuichi even when the news reported this. Tatsuha has said he hasn't seen Ryuichi but Eiri knows he's lying through his teeth. Thankfully he hasn't done anything yet, it's probably Shuichi's influence.

Every time Eiri leaves the room Shuichi starts to panic, but the doctors say it'll diminish in time. It's normal after a traumatic experience. Who would ever have thought that Ryuichi would be wanted for questioning in connection to a murder?

A beeping sound disrupted Tohma's thoughts. Looking at the clock, Tohma turned off the alarm he set and turned on the TV on the far wall. The beginning of Badluck's concert was playing. After everything that happened they decided to have their last two concerts live and make a special DVD out of the footage.

Tohma sat back in his chair to watch, noticing Eiri in the far wings of the stage from certain views. "Eiri probably thought Ryuichi wouldn't bother trying anything if a few live camera crews were around. He really is overprotective isn't he?" Tohma said with a grin.

THE END :)

AN: WOW, it's the end of another fic. I probably won't do a sequel with Ryuichi or anything, but who knows. Anyway, thanks to you all for reading. Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought. If any parts need anything extra for explaining purposes just let me know and I'll revise it. THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
